Dragons, Fairies, and Dark Curses
by zoepeanut
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD!: What if the dragons were not killed by the spell that kept them imprisoned within the bodies of dragon slayers? Igneel lives on and with the help of the Fairy Tail wizards, they begin a mission to destroy Acnologia once and for all. Written for a challenge given by dragonkissfairywink.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

 **Warning: Spoilers for Tartaros Arc and the Alvarez Empire arc are contained within this story.**

The battle was nearly over, all of the demons defeated as Natsu gazed up at the sky, watching Igneel fly off into battle against Acnologia. He had one last job to take care of, and that was securing the book of END, however, two people were getting in the way. At first, Gray had been saying stupid things about destroying the book his father wanted, and now, Zeref was taking it back.

Natsu felt so weak after the battle with Mard Geer, and now, he was facing an even greater danger. Still, he was not going to break his promise to Igneel. He would get that book back, no matter what it took. When Zeref destroyed his own creation though, it sent a shock through everyone standing before him. "You…you created that demon." Gray stated in shock, while Zeref looked unconcerned.

"Yes, but I didn't need it anymore." he stated, making Natsu glare at him. Even his own creations were nothing but pawns to him, their lives tools to be thrown away. "I wanted to finish my fight against you today." he added, leaving Natsu staring at him with confusion. They hadn't exactly started fighting yet, this guy simply ran away every time he tried to fight. "However, Acnologia got in our way." he continued. "Will he end history once again? Or will a miracle happen? I am not sure." he stated.

Natsu was beginning to feel dread and anger at his words, gazing up as his father battled against the massive black dragon. Zeref couldn't be implying that…Igneel would lose, could he? "What are you saying?" he demanded, watching as Zeref seemed to grow more focused, gazing harshly over at Natsu.

"If you can survive this desperate situation, I will give you more despair." he promised, turning to leave them alone. Natsu heard Gray vaguely comment about the loss of the book of END, but Natsu had other things on his mind. That man was pure evil, he had to be stopped no matter the cost. He would destroy Zeref one day, just like his father was going to destroy Acnologia now.

"Zeref." Natsu stated, his word a promise to fight one day against the black wizard. With the man now gone, his gaze turned to the sky, where Igneel was still clashing against Acnologia.

Igneel was strong, but something was wrong. Natsu could see that much already, especially when Acnologia managed to pin Igneel down to the ground. He rushed towards his father to help, only to suddenly hear his voice. His father was explaining why they had waited within the bodies of the dragon slayers for this moment, but Natsu was moving forward anyway. "The second reason is because I was waiting for the chance to defeat Acnologia…the negative legacy we left." Igneel was saying, but Natsu already could hear the goodbye in his voice. He was not going to accept this, not when he could still help.

"You can tell me about that later! Wait for me, Igneel, I'm coming to help you!" he shouted, while Igneel began to beg for him to stay away. He was not going to hear it, though, Igneel was his father and he was not ready to lose him again. "If we join forces, we'll be invincible!" Natsu insisted, still charging forward.

He watched as his father struggled for freedom, finally managing to shove Acnologia off and free himself. Igneel took to the sky, using his jaw to grab Acnologia's leg and take the limb with him. It tore free from the black dragon's body, and the sky was filled with the black dragon's roar of agony. Igneel gazed down triumphantly over his attack, moving in to strike once more as Acnologia got back up, his wings still functioning enough to fly off again. This time, the black dragon was on the run from Igneel, and Natsu grinned, proud of his father for what he was doing.

Natsu stood back, unable to keep up with the speed of flying dragons. Still, he smiled, knowing his father couldn't lose, not even now. Igneel chased after Acnologia in the skies and Natsu waited for him to return, staring into the sky with Gray watching silently behind him. Before long, Natsu could see the figure of a dragon returning, one that was quite familiar to Natsu in both appearance and scent. He cheered as he saw Igneel land in front of him, grinning happily as he walked up to him. "Heya, Dad. I told you you'd be able to tell me about that stuff later." Natsu insisted, while Igneel chuckled, amused with his son's comment.

"Natsu, you've really grown up. I've been watching over you this entire time. I must warn you, though, Acnologia is not gone yet. We still have yet to complete our mission, he is faster than I anticipated." Igneel stated, while Natsu grinned, still ready to fight another day.

"We can handle him, together. With the two of us together, nothing can stop us, Dad." Natsu insisted, while Igneel sat down by his side.

"The others are explaining what happened to your friends, so I suppose I should do the same. My soul was bound to your body with a spell, long ago, in an attempt to protect ourselves from Acnologia's rage. We are the only dragons left alive to stop him, and we will do everything in our power to do so. We may be here for now, Natsu, but I cannot guarantee that we will all survive this upcoming battle." Igneel told him.

Natsu would not believe that, not when he already knew just how strong his father was. "No way, that's not how things work at Fairy Tail. Come on, I've gotta introduce you to my friends and show you everything that's changed." Natsu insisted, getting up to run off towards the rest of his guild members.

Natsu hurried over to the remains of the guild hall, seeing his friends gathered there and staring at the ruins with sad looks on their faces. They had lost much in this battle, but they would continue to fight on, it was what Fairy Tail always did. Still, that did not stop his surprise when he walked by the Master, hearing his comment about how this marked the end of an era. Natsu never quite understood why he was so serious about it right now, but the others were pretty upset about the loss of the guild hall. "Come on, guys, we can build it back just like we did before!" Natsu insisted, while the others did not seem to be in the mood to do so.

"Natsu, now is not the time. Let your friends grieve for a moment, and recover from this battle." Igneel advised, while Natsu nodded, seeing the other dragons flying through the sky as well. It was going to take a bit of time to get used to having them back, but Natsu was excited to see them anyway.

Natsu wandered off for a bit, trying to find any of his friends. He saw Gajeel, sleeping in the middle of town with Levy by his side, trying to wake him up. Wendy was hanging out with Lucy, and he really didn't feel like interrupting. Erza was brooding by the river, and he did not dare to face her and make her angry right now. That left him with Gray as his only option…and he really didn't feel like searching for that stripper just because he was bored. Instead, Natsu turned around towards Igneel, a grin on his face. "I know, I'll give ya a tour of the town! Magnolia is great, you're gonna love it here." he stated. No one was around to comment on the ridiculousness of his words, of the very idea of a dragon trying to live on the streets of the city. However, Igneel was still there to be amused by his imagination, and his ability to see the possibility in anything happening.

Natsu showed Igneel all of his favorite places in the city, his own home where he lived with Happy, and Lucy's apartment. "Natsu, what are you doing?" Igneel asked as Natsu climbed into Lucy's room, turning back towards his father with a frown.

"I'm gonna wait for Luce, is something wrong?" he asked, while Igneel stared over at him.

"I thought I taught you better manners that this. Won't your friend be upset with you breaking into her home?" he asked.

Natsu grinned, thinking about all the times he had done it before. Sure, she got mad at first, but Lucy always calmed down quickly. "Nah, it'll be fine. Happy and I do this all the time." he insisted, but seeing Igneel's disapproving stare made him sigh, changing his mind. "Fine, we'll do something else then. Let's head back to the guild, maybe someone is calm now and interested in meeting you." Natsu stated.

Igneel nodded, this time letting Natsu climb onto his back so they could fly back to the guild. Natsu smiled on his father's back, happy to experience this once more. He didn't get to fly with Igneel often, but the few times he had done so were the best memories he had of his childhood. The feeling of the wind in his hair, with Igneel's scales underneath him, it was amazing and freeing. Having the chance to do so again made him smile brightly the whole way back to the guild.

Natsu arrived, seeing only Makarov and Mest on the ground as he jumped off of Acnologia. Something strange was going on, it looked like a pretty serious conversation. Either way, it wasn't going to stop Natsu from joining in. He was getting restless and he had to pick a fight with someone, even if it was Mest. "Hey, Mest, get over here and—" he began, only to catch Makarov's final comment.

"Fairy Tail will now disband." he stated, freezing Natsu in place, his plan of starting a fight ended with those few words.

"You can't be serious…your getting rid of the guild? You can't just do that, find another Master if you want to retire!" Natsu insisted, glaring at Makarov who glanced up at Natsu, looking tired.

"Natsu, I didn't realize you were here. I suppose it was inevitable that you heard anyway. Fairy Tail is no more, it is time to go on your own path. You have your father back, I am sure you have things you'd like to do with him." Makarov insisted, while Natsu shook his head, not accepting this so easily.

"No way, I'm doing those things with my family and my friends. Fairy Tail is my home, even if Igneel is back. That's never going to change, and I'm not about to let you throw the guild away because of a little damage to the building!" he insisted, charging forward to punch the old man. He was so angry now, angry with the master for thinking that his was a good idea. He was going to show Makarov that Fairy Tail would never die quite so easily.

Makarov used his own magic to slam his fist down on Natsu, stopping his attack before it even really had a chance to begin. "This decision has been made, Natsu, you cannot fight against it. Fairy Tail is no more, the paperwork has already been filed. I am sorry, but I do have my reasons for ending this guild, maybe one day, you'll understand." Makarov insisted, walking off into the distance.

"Wait, get back here old man! I'm not finished with you yet!" Natsu called out, chasing after Makarov. Mest simply shook his head at Natsu, looking calm as he followed the master.

"Leave him be, Natsu. This is his final wish, we should let him have some peace after all of this fighting." he stated, making Natsu stop, simply staring after the master with sadness in his gaze.

"Fine, he can leave if he wants, but I'm not giving up. I'm going to rebuild the guild, and together, we're gonna take down Acnologia and Zeref." he insisted, glancing back at his father.

Igneel smiled, seeming to be proud of his son as he gazed after the fading figure of the guild master. Perhaps disbanding the guild was a wise decision, but none of them would know until much later the reasons behind Makarov's actions. Fairy Tail had a secret, one which none of the members were aware of. This secret had to be guarded at all costs, even if it meant the destruction of the guild itself.

 **I had a request for me to write more in the Fairy Tail world, so I've created my second non-crossover story ever! Hopefully, I won't lose my inspiration for this one. Unlike last time, I have written down my plan for this stories progress, so that should help me get to a conclusion! Thank you for the challenge dragonkissfairywink, I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Even with his quick actions, Natsu was upset that he hadn't managed to catch more of the guild members before they left. Gray was gone, doing who knew what, as were Gajeel and Levy. All he was left with were Erza, Lucy, and Wendy, sitting on the ground in the spot where Fairy Tail once stood. The dragons had left to recover from their ancient spell, claiming that it had used a lot of magic to maintain and that they needed rest before they would be at their full strength.

Natsu was fine with that, he knew exactly where Igneel was this time and he was not going to lose his father again. "I can't believe it…Fairy Tail really is gone." Lucy stated, sounding so devastated over the loss. She grabbed her hand tightly, her palm pressing into her guild mark with a sad look on her face. Natsu really didn't like seeing Lucy upset, it often meant she would cry soon.

He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly to him. "We'll get it back together, Luce, I promise. This isn't the end of Fairy Tail, I won't let it be." he insisted. Erza nodded, stepping closer to them as well.

"Indeed, Natsu is correct. Fairy Tail lives on in our hearts, and today, it is our job to bring back our home. Lucy, stop lollygagging and get to work on rebuilding our guild hall!" she ordered, making Natsu panic and join in as well.

"Yes m'am!" Lucy stated, sounding rigid as she hurried to work as quickly as possible under Erza's watchful gaze. With just the four of them, this was going to take some time.

"Happy, care to help me out a bit?" Natsu asked, turing to his partner who nodded, smiling as they took off into the air. With more speed, Natsu was sure that this would be finished in no time, but it did not seem to be helping all that much. Even Wendy was doing the same, flying with Charle around the construction site to build Fairy Tail once more.

"Where did we even get the money to do this? I hardly have enough to cover the rent for my apartment." Lucy asked, turning towards the others. Natsu wasn't going to tell them that it came from his savings, the money he had stored away for the time when he heard about a real clue as to Igneel's location. It was to be used for a trip to find him and celebrate, but now, it seemed to be put to better use here, rebuilding what they had lost.

Erza glanced over at Natsu, aware that she had not funded such a mission and also knowing that Wendy was far too young to have saved up enough for such a project. "I believe we have Natsu to thank for that. After all, he is the only one with a large enough amount of savings for such a thing. I heard rumors that he was going to use it on a lifetime supply of fish for Happy though…" she murmered, glancing at the cat who looked sad over the loss of his fish.

"We still have enough for some fish, right Natsu?" Happy asked, while Natsu nodded, giving his friend a grin.

"Of course, Happy! You know I wouldn't let you go without fish, buddy." he insisted, pleasing his friend while Lucy stared at him in surprise.

"Wow, I never expected you to be the one responsible. Typically, Erza is the one I'd imagine helping with something like this. Of course, I would as well, but you all know that I need to save up for my rent…especially since we can't go on missions anymore…." she stated, trailing off sadly.

"Nonsense, even if we are no longer a guild, we are still a team of wizards capable of performing jobs just like any others. I assure you, we will still find a way to earn your rent money. It is our job as your friends to ensure that you have a place to stay and rest." Erza stated proudly, making Lucy seem even more uncomfortable than before.

"That really isn't necessary…" she tried, but Erza was already moving on, with the idea in her mind to do everything in her power to help Lucy.

Natsu smiled at them, happy to see his friends acting like normal at least. Even if the guild was gone, they could still rebuild and recover from this. They would find a way to bring them all back together, that was something he was sure of.

"Charle and I are going to take a break. I want to go visit Chelia over at Lamia Scale, I haven't seen her in so long." Wendy stated, flying down next to Natsu before flying off towards the other guild. Natsu watched her go, frowning at how different things were. He hated change, and this was seeming to be a major change right now. Fairy Tail had gone from being one of the largest guilds around to being nonexistent, with only their memory left. He hated that and he wanted to bring it back exactly like it was before, with all of their members just as strong, if not stronger than they were before.

"Come on, Luce, let's get going. I've got to introduce you to Igneel still." Natsu stated, interpreting Wendy's absence as an invitation to take a break. Erza was too focused on working to stop, but that didn't mean he couldn't sneak away right now.

Lucy glanced over at the red-haired wizard, looking hesitant. "I don't know, it might make Erza a bit upset…" she stated, but Natsu already grabbed her arm, dragging her along. She was his friend, he had to introduce her to his father. After all, he had yet to introduce Igneel to any of his friends, even if the dragon claimed to have watched over him as he grew up. It just wasn't the same as meeting them in person, Natsu thought, so he had to bring her there to talk to Igneel herself.

They ended up in the forest that was on the edge of Magnolia, traveling within it until they arrived at a clearing, where the dragons were all gathered, resting in the sunlight. "Wow…I never thought I'd see so many of them up close like this, not after the Eclipse Gate at least." Lucy commented, sounding awed at the sight of them.

Igneel glanced up, seeing his son approaching and the girl with him. "Yo, I'm back! I brought Lucy with me today, I thought you'd like to meet her!" Natsu insisted, grinning over at Igneel who glanced over at Lucy kindly.

"Indeed, this is the young wizard I've heard so much about. I do apologize for Natsu's…impulsiveness, he can be a handful at times. I am glad to hear that he has made such a loyal friend." Igneel stated, while Lucy blinked at him in surprise.

"You've been talking about me? Why would you do that?" Lucy asked, turning towards Natsu. The answer was obvious in his mind, he didn't really get why his partner was confused right now.

"Cuz he has to know about my life! I can't just get my dad back and tell him nothing, I have to tell him everything that happened while he was gone. I've already covered the beginning, starting from how I ended up in the guild and ending with that competition to prove who was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." Natsu stated.

Lucy stared at him, frowning as she figured out what event he was talking about. "Wait…are you talking about when Laxus tried to take over the guild? How could you possibly leave that detail out of your explanation?" she demanded, while Natsu shrugged. His memory of that wasn't the greatest…he just remembered that he got the chance to show everyone how strong he was. Plus, he got to outdo Gajeel and beat Laxus for the first time ever. It had been awesome, even if Lucy didn't feel the same way.

Igneel seemed amused, staring at the girl with a smile. "It appears that you may have a more truthful telling of events than my son, though I doubt they would be quite as amusing to listen to." he commented, while Lucy stared at him, wondering if that was meant to be a comment or not.

"Yeah, Natsu has some pretty crazy comments sometimes. Not to mention his habit of going completely overboard on all of our missions." Lucy commented, giving Natsu a small smile.

Even so, he had to object to her comment. "Hey, what do you mean by that? I don't go overboard, I just make sure the job gets done, right?" he clarified. Sure, a few things got destroyed along the way, but he always beat the bad guys they were fighting.

"You destroyed entire cities before while doing that! We always have to give up part of our reward to repair damages caused by you, idiot." she complained, but it was still half-hearted. Natsu and Lucy were a team, regardless of if she disliked losing some money. She enjoyed spending time with her friend, and it was fun at times to fight by his side.

Natsu shrugged at her, not too concerned with the loss of money from missions. "I don't understand why you claimed this girl was weird, Natsu. She seems perfectly normal to me." Igneel stated, glancing between them as they argued.

Natsu glanced over at Lucy, frowning slightly. "She's totally weird! She gets mad at me for visiting her at home, and then she does weird things like kicking me for nothing." he complained, while Lucy glared at him.

"Those kicks were well deserved, you pervert. And besides, you don't just barge in someone's home when you go to see them, you ask if you can come in! Seriously, how many times am I going to have to explain this to you?" she asked, while Igneel chuckled in amusement.

"It appears I still have more adventures to hear about then. Would you like to meet the others as well?" Igneel asked, glancing at Lucy. The other dragons were resting behind Igneel, giving him some time alone with his son and Lucy.

Lucy glanced over at them, her anger fading as she began to grow more curious about the creatures that had raised some of her friends. "Sure….they're not going to attack me or anything, right? We had a bad experience with some dragons a while back…." she stated, sounding a bit concerned.

Natsu was upset with his friend for even considering it. These dragons were his own friends, he knew they wouldn't hurt people. "No way, Lucy, how could you think of something so crazy? These guys are my friends, they aren't going to hurt you." he insisted, while Lucy nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Sorry, Natsu, I just can't quite get rid of those memories so easily. Zirconis and the others were pretty scary to face in battle." she stated, watching as Igneel glanced over at them.

"I am surprised to hear that you know of his name. He was one of the dragons that opposed us, seeing humans as nothing but food. He passed away nearly four hundred years ago, how did it come to pass that you met him?" he asked, walking towards the others with Lucy and Natsu by his side.

"It's kind of a long story…." Lucy stated, rubbing the back of her head. Natsu knew it was complicated, thinking of how there had been two Lucys and two Rogues to deal with. Remembering how future Lucy had died was hard enough, he knew he would have issues telling that part to his dad when he got to that battle. Lately, all of their battles seemed like that to him. Everyone lost something, and they went through far more pain than before. Even if they were getting stronger, Natsu could see that the enemies were doing the same.

"Who is this little one?" a familiar voice asked, reminding Lucy of Porlyusica. She glanced over at a massive white dragon, whose head had turned towards her.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet all of you. I'm one of Natsu's friends." she explained, watching as the dragon smiled.

"So, you know Wendy as well? I am Grandeeney, the dragon that raised her." she stated, as the other stepped forward watching her carefully.

"Wait a second…weren't there two more of you? Where did Skiadrum and Weisslogia go?" Natsu asked, glancing around and seeing only Grandeeney and the massive steel dragon in front of him.

Metallicana stepped forward, looking a bit irritated as usual. "What's it matter to you, kid? They've got business of their own to take care of, with Sting and Rogue, if you must know." he insisted, sounding quite gruff, much like Gajeel did at times.

Lucy glanced over at him, looking a bit surprised. "Well, I guess I see where Gajeel learned his attitude from…." she commented, only to have the dragon turn towards her, his head pressing close to her as she backed away, only to find that Igneel was standing right behind her.

"What did you say, girlie?" he asked, sounding irritated.

"Nothing at all! Just…Gajeel talks a lot like you…I'm guessing you're Metallicana?" she stated, sounding a bit nervous with him right there. Natsu laughed at her discomfort, amused that Lucy could be scared so easily by the dragons he grew up around.

"Calm down, Luce, he isn't going to hurt ya. Metallicana is like Gajeel, he likes to talk tough but he cares about humans too." Natsu insisted, watching as Lucy nodded, taking a deep breath as Metallicana backed up slightly, giving her some space.

"That brat still has a lot to learn, but I suppose he would do best to imitate me. After all, he knows that no one could possibly get stronger than I am." Metallicana insisted.

Igneel stepped forward, clearly questioning this dragon's words. "Is that so, Metallicana? Care to test those words in a duel with me?" he stated. This time, the metal dragon seemed a bit intimidated, sitting down and closing his eyes.

"Nah, I don't have the time for stunts like that. Get them away from me, would ya? Let me rest for a bit longer." he requested. Lucy sighed, shaking her head and wondering just how Gajeel managed to deal with him all his life. Natsu was still grinning, excited to be around them even now. It was still new, having them all back and alive, and he didn't want to lose them again.

"Don't mind him, Lucy. Metallicana has never been good with people." Grandeeney stated, glancing over at the metal dragon that was now lying back on the ground, closing his eyes as he snorted at the sky dragon's words.

Lucy smiled, nodding at her as she gazed around at the dragons surrounding her. Natsu could see that she was just as amazed with them as he was, that she was happy here. "So, what do you think? Dragons are awesome, right?" Natsu hinted, nudging her while she glanced over at him, looking a bit surprised.

"Sure, Natsu. I'm glad I got the chance to meet your family." she stated, smiling over at Igneel who smiled down at her.

"You are welcome to visit anytime, child. We will be resting for quite some time, I think. That binding spell took more of our strength than any of us expected. To be honest, I'm surprised we managed to survive after using it." Igneel commented, before lying down next to the others.

"It was great talking to you again, Igneel! I'll be back later, and then I'll bring Happy with me. We can go fishing then!" Natsu stated, moving to leave. After all, they did have a guild hall to finish rebuilding. Igneel nodded, looking ready to sleep some more as Lucy and him walked off. Hopefully, things would calm down for a bit while they rebuilt things. Then, Natsu would find and destroy Acnologia and Zeref, so they wouldn't be around to bother Fairy Tail ever again once he got the guild back that plan in mind, Natsu walked off with a smile on his face, knowing that Igneel would be here to help him through this mission for the first time in years.

 **I'm so sorry about the mistake! I accidentally uploaded the wrong document for this chapter, and it took me quite a while to even realize it. Thank you for finally pointing it out to me Meta-Bunny! (I did get a PM about this earlier, but I didn't realize what they meant, sorry.)**

 **Here is the real chapter 2, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail.

The next few months flew by, with Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Natsu working together to rebuild the guild hall. Occasionally, the dragons would even come by to help, using their extra strength to assist in lifting the larger pieces of wood and rock used to build it. With their help, it didn't take long to restore the guild to its former glory, though without approval from the council, they couldn't operate as a traditional guild.

"Listen up, our first order of business should be re-establishing the guild within the magical community. We may lack our former numbers and strength, but we still have the bonds of friendship and family. We will restart Fairy Tail, and locate our lost comrades." Erza was demanding, holding a meeting in the middle of the guild hall. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy were here, with the Exceed standing in the corner talking amongst themselves.

Lucy was sitting at one of the empty tables, glancing around sadly at the empty place around her. She missed the liveliness of this place, seeing fights everywhere and destruction. It was strange, considering that when she first came here, she thought it was annoying. Still, it was part of what she loved about Fairy Tail, it just wasn't the same without it. "I guess. It seems like this is going to take a while, though. I mean, how are we possibly going to find them all? Did any of you hear about where they were going when they left?" Lucy asked.

Wendy stepped forward, looking a bit shy as she did so. "I saw Juvia following Gray as he left…sorry, I don't think that helps us though. I don't know where either of them went, just that they ended up going there together." she stated. Natsu nodded towards her, frowning as he stared around the guild hall.

"Dammit, why'd they all leave so quickly? Didn't anyone want to stay and fight for our guild?" Natsu demanded, slamming his fist down on the table suddenly. Lucy often wondered the same thing, but Master's announcement hadn't left room for argument. He had stated what he was doing, and then he had vanished without a trace. With no one left to guide them, most of the wizards simply left, following their own paths just as Makarov had wanted.

Lucy stared at their broken group sadly, missing their absent member. Gray was usually with them, starting fights with Natsu or stripping in the guild. She missed the ice-wizard, he was her friend just like everyone else. "We miss them too, Natsu, don't go throwing a fit over it. We'll find them and bring them back, just like Erza said we would." Lucy stated, though she wasn't too sure about her words.

"I shall put out an announcement that Fairy Tail is looking for new members. That should at least catch the attention of our missing comrades. They would likely be searching for a new guild right now, to ensure that they still have work to do." Erza stated, focusing once more on creating a list of things that needed to be done. "So, first we shall establish Fairy Tail as an official guild once more, then we begin recruiting more wizards. I am willing to take suggestions for our goals beyond that point." she began.

Natsu turned towards her, a dark look on his face. "No. That isn't right…we can't bring back Fairy Tail yet, not when Acnologia and Zeref are still out there. No one is going to attack our family again, we're going to take them down first, then we'll bring everyone back." Natsu insisted.

Lucy was a bit afraid of this new mood of Natsu's, that had started not long after their battle against Tartaros. He had gotten serious about defeating Zeref and Acnologia, and in a way she understood. She lost Aquarius as a result of Zeref's creations, and Acnologia had nearly killed them all twice. Both of them were dangerous enemies, and she was afraid of what would happen if they weren't stopped.

Still, they'd need allies to go up against people like them. The guild had been a great way of finding strong wizards to help, and now they were alone. She understood not wanting to risk the lives of her friends, but she didn't want to launch a full-on attack against them right now. "It is an interesting idea, however, we do not have the power necessary to take down enemies like them." Erza stated, agreeing with Lucy's thoughts.

"Can't we just rest for a bit? We just finished dealing with powerful demons…I don't want to fight anymore…." Wendy was saying, sounding tired of all of this mess.

Natsu glared at them, standing up with his hands on the table. "We've got the dragons on our side, Erza, we can take them down no problem! We're Fairy Tail wizards, even if we are up against impossible enemies, we will find a way to win. Acnologia is still out there, waiting to attack at any moment. Zeref has the book of END now, and I promised Igneel that I'd get it for him. I am not backing down, we are stopping them, and we are going to do it without the rest of the guild." Natsu insisted.

Lucy stared at Natsu, feeling inspired by his words. He was right, no matter what they had faced in the past, Fairy Tail always found a way to persevere and live on. He was right, they could do this, especially with the help of the dragons. She smiled over at her partner, nodding just as the doors flew open to the guild, revealing a man standing outside. "Oi, I heard Fairy Tail was being rebuilt and decided I had to come see it for myself. Now, I'm hearing that you're taking on Zeref and Acnologia? Count me in." a familiar voice stated, stepping closer with a smirk on his face as his arms crossed over his bare chest, a blue Fairy Tail guild mark on his chest.

"Gray! You came back." Wendy cheered, looking happy to see him.

"Why the hell did you leave, ice-princess? Did you really think I'd let the guild go away like that?" Natsu demanded, already stepping up to pick a fight just seconds after he arrived.

Gray glared at him, looking a bit more serious than before. "Knock it off, idiot. I didn't come for you, I came for allies. Like you said, Zeref has the book of END. We both want it for our own reasons, so for now, I'll work with you. Once we have it though, all bets are off. I'm destroying that thing, I made a promise I have to keep." Gray insisted.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gray, clearly hearing the challenge in his words. Lucy knew that this was not going to end well, and that someone should stop them. Erza was already moving though, standing between them with a glare on her face. "Is there a problem, Gray, Natsu?" she asked, a dark aura surrounding her as she stared them down. Suddenly, all the tension left the room as both boys wrapped their arms around each other, smiling at Erza happily as if nothing was wrong.

"Not at all, m'am!" Gray stated, waving his hand cheerfully.

Natsu smiled as well, looking rather strange as he nodded in agreement. "Aye sir!" he added, agreeing with Gray as he began to mimic Happy again. Lucy sighed, smiling as she began to see something familiar once more. Once everyone else was here, it would be like Fairy Tail never went away.

"Gray…sorry to interrupt, but where is Juvia? I thought I saw her leave with you…" Wendy asked. She was looking at the closed door, with a hopeful look on her face.

Gray shrugged, his shirt now gone like usual as he replied. "I didn't want to drag her into this mess, I snuck out and left her alone. I'm going to have to apologize to her when I see her again…" he added, looking uncomfortable as he glanced back at the door.

"How could you just leave her alone? You know that Juvia is probably worried sick about you right now!" Lucy demanded, outraged on her friend's behalf. Sure, the girl was crazy and thought that Lucy was in love with Gray, but that didn't mean that she didn't see something good in Juvia. The two of them had bonded over time, and now, Lucy had to defend her friend from Gray's stupidity with women.

Gray looked a bit uncomfortable, his cheeks a bit pink as he ran a hand through his hair. "We don't have time to worry about her now, I'll deal with it later. Besides, this was the only way I knew of to keep her safe for now." he insisted. Lucy couldn't really say much else about that. She understood wanting to protect your friends, but she just wished he would be more sensitive about Juvia's feelings.

"It is good to have you back, Gray, we will need you for the upcoming battle. Our enemy is Acnologia, the black dragon of the apocalypse, and he will not go down easily." Erza announced, standing tall as she tried to resume their strategy meeting.

"Igneel can take him, plus he's lost an arm now. He's gotta be weaker somehow!" Natsu insisted, already sounding excited for the fight. Lucy would never understand why Natsu got so eager for battle, he always wanted to fight someone to prove his strength.

Gray frowned, not looking convinced. "I wouldn't underestimate him, Natsu. Even with a missing arm, Acnologia is still tough. I'm sure you remember how hard it was to beat the dragons that came through the Eclipse Gate. We couldn't even lay a scratch on them, we only won because the gate itself was destroyed." he argued.

Natsu glared at Gray, clearly having his own opinion on the matter. "So? We're stronger now, we can take him on. Besides, that was seven dragons back then, this is just one. It'll be easy compared to that!" Natsu insisted, sounding cheerful as he grinned over at Gray.

Erza looked ready to smack some sense into Natsu when the door to the new guild hall opened once more, leaving them confused. Lucy wondered if another member had heard rumors about how they were working towards rebuilding, but it turned out her idea was wrong. "So….you're hiding out here, are you? It is good to know….after all, I can't risk you ruining my plans of destruction for this world." a voice called out, deep and dark, yet unknown to everyone here.

Natsu was frowning, sniffing the air as he stood tensely at the table, glaring at the man that entered the guild. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with Fairy Tail?" Gray demanded, seeing that the others were not speaking.

The man stepped closer towards them, revealing his appearance. He had long dark blue hair, messy and sticking out in random places. Blue markings could bee seen on his cheeks, and on the single arm that hung out from underneath his black cloak. A necklace of teeth seemed to hang at his neck, while a golden band wrapped around his upper arm. His other arm was hidden somewhere underneath that cloak, or at least, that was what Lucy assumed when she first saw him. His smile was dark and amused as he crouched down in front of them, looking rather relaxed considering the threatening poses of the wizards in the room. When he spoke again, his words sent a chill through Lucy and her friends. "I could care less about your guild, you are nothing compared to me. However, I can't let any dragon slayers survive, they could become a problem eventually. That is why I, Acnologia, have come to this place. I am here to destroy both of you, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell."

 **Here's another chapter ready for you guys! I know, this chapter ended in a bit of a cliffhanger, but the last two chapters were rather boring and didn't have much going on. I wanted to get at least something going on for the plot, thus the ending you've just read. This story is now third in the rankings for reviews, thus it is now getting monthly updates. If you want to see more chapters coming out quicker, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail.

"I knew you smelled familiar. I don't get it, I thought you turned into a dragon." Natsu stated, watching Acnologia warily as he came closer to the Fairy Tail mages. Lucy was a bit startled by his announcement too, her hand resting on her keys as she waited to fight back.

Acnologia smiled over at him, seeming pleased with their reactions. "It is futile to resist, in the end you will only suffer more as you die." he stated, his hand dragging across one of the tables, his nails digging into the wood. Lucy could see that even in this form, they were sharp, creating long gouges in the table that she doubted would get fixed anytime soon.

"Looks like you were right, Natsu. We've got bigger problems to deal with before finding our friends again." Gray commented, standing ready to fight. Erza nodded in agreement, a sword now in hand as she prepared to attack. Wendy stood tall behind them, preparing to aid them with her enchantments as much as she could.

Natsu stared down Acnologia, smirking slightly as flames began to coat his fists. "That sounds like a challenge, I'm getting all fired up." he declared, ready to fight as Acnologia stopped Natsu's fist with his bare hand, stunning them all. The flames barley even made the man flinch, and with ease he threw Natsu across the room, his body colliding with the tables and chairs and sending them flying along with him. Lucy gasped, turning towards Natsu with concern before realizing she had bigger problems to deal with.

Gray moved next to attack, deciding that subtlety would be a bit more beneficial than a head-on attack. "Ice make: Floor!" he yelled, freezing over the ground. Acnologia gazed down at the ice blandly, before crouching down low and doing something quite familiar to Lucy.

"Is he…eating Gray's ice?" Wendy asked, watching as the ice vanished before their eyes. Sure enough, the magic was being absorbed by the man in front of him, proving his heritage as one of the dragon slayers from years ago.

"No way….he's an ice dragon slayer?" Gray stated, sounding a bit unnerved. If that was the case, one of their strongest members would be powerless against Acnologia.

The black dragon simply smiled at them, standing up once more as he focused his gaze on Gray. "I didn't have any intention of harming the other fairies that were here, however, I do not tolerate interference with my plans." he stated, slamming a fist into Gray's stomach and sending the boy flying back, much like he had done with Natsu just moments ago.

"Enough! You may come in here unannounced and brag of your own strength, but I will not tolerate anyone harming a member of Fairy Tail!" Erza announced, her armor changing into her purgatory armor. Now equipped for battle in her suit of black armor, she swung her massive sword towards Acnologia, who showed his speed by jumping out of the way fairly quickly.

Lucy now noticed that he was indeed missing his arm, when the wind caught at his cloak. She had to do something to help, but with how easily he beat Natsu and Gray, she wondered if she would be more of a hinderance at this point. "Is this all you are capable of? My dream of destruction will be far easier to accomplish than I had originally thought." Acnologia commented, dodging again as Erza moved to strike him down.

Wendy had moved towards Natsu and Gray, focused on healing them so they could fight once more. Natsu was already getting back up, a glare on his face as he stared at Acnologia locked in battle with Erza. It was clear that he was simply toying with them, not even working hard to dodge Erza. That was the scariest thing about him, the fact that he was having no issues taking on one of the strongest members of their guild, the only one capable of striking fear into their hearts at any moment she wished to.

Erza was showing signs of her struggle as well, her face focused and her attacks losing speed. She would swing her weapon towards Acnologia, looking like she was about to hit, only for him to dodge at the last second. Seeing that it was ineffective, she moved to go for faster armor, changing into her flight armor for this battle. Now equipped for speed, she launched a series of attacks towards him, some of which he dodged, until he ended her attacks by catching the blade in his palm, smiling as blood began to flow across her blade.

"You've begun to bore me. Begone, pest, I have business to finish here." Acnologia ordered, using the blade to pull Erza closer as he moved to finish her off with a kick. Seeing what was about to happen, Lucy decided she couldn't stand back anymore. She pulled out her whip, lashing out at the man and wrapping it around his ankle, pulling hard and forcing Acnologia to fall to the ground. Now, she was unfortunate enough to have his focus on her.

Acnologia glared at her, getting back up with a look of irritation on his face. Erza was breathing hard, her sword released and she was recovering from her near defeat against this man. Things were not looking well for them, but that was when Natsu stepped in front of Lucy, looking determined as he gazed over at Acnologia. "You hurt my friends….do you really think you're gonna get away with that? I'm gonna make sure you regret the day you made Fairy Tail your enemy." Natsu declared, rushing forward again.

"Don't, you idiot, your going to get yourself killed!" Gray ordered, seeing Natsu move recklessly with his attack once more. Acnologia seemed to smile, expecting this as he moved to stop Natsu exactly as he had done before. However, Natsu surprised them all with a change in strategy, smirking as he stopped suddenly in front of Acnologia, ready to fight.

"Fire Dragon's roar!" he shouted, breathing out a massive amount of flames towards Acnologia. The enemy was lost in sight in the heat of the flames, and Lucy thought that this meant they had finally won, but Acnologia still had a few tricks up his sleeve. She noticed something changing about Natsu's spell, that the flames were dying out fairly quickly and a strange sucking noise was coming from the other direction. It was all too familiar, and they all watched in horror as they realized Acnologia was eating Natsu's magic, just as he had done with Gray's.

"He can absorb flame magic as well? Does this mean we are all useless against him?" Wendy asked, watching her friends with worry in her eyes.

Acnologia moved to attack once more, ignoring her words as he focused on eliminating them all. Just as Lucy began to prepare herself for his strike, he stopped, looking distracted as he stared out towards the door of the guild, sniffing the air. "No…he's here. We will finish our business another time, dragon slayers. I will come for you one day, and know that when I do, you will all be destroyed." Acnologia promised, running out of the guild almost as quickly as he had come.

Erza watched him leave, her armor changing back into normal after he was gone. "It seems we have luck to thank for our survival today. We have much work to do if we hope to stand a chance against him in the future." she commented, looking concerned.

Natsu nodded, glancing over at his friends before giving them all grins. "We've got this, we're Fairy Tail mages, there's nothing we can't do." he insisted, making Lucy smile and nod in agreement. They always overcame everything that came there way, Acnologia would be no different.

Lucy moved to begin fixing the arrangement of the tables when she noticed the large hint of red outside the window. Igneel was coming, and he was moving fast as he rushed towards the guild. "Stop, you're going to destroy the guild!" she yelled, moving to catch his attention. He landed just outside of the guild, making Lucy notice the few people from town moving to gawk at the sight of a dragon in Magnolia. They still weren't used to their newest residents, and Lucy knew that it would take some time to adjust.

"He is here. I smell the black dragon, has he come for you?" he demanded, staring at the wizards with a serious look in his eye. Lucy had come to realize he enjoyed jokes, but he was quick to become serious if the situation needed it. Igneel wanted to enjoy life, but he wasn't afraid of fighting when necessary.

Natsu nodded, looking rather unconcerned as he stepped outside with Lucy. "Yeah, we took care of him though. Sent him running, I don't think we'll see him around here anytime soon." Natsu insisted.

Gray glared over at him, not afraid to voice his disagreement. "He nearly beat all of us singlehandedly, without using a single spell! That guy is insanely strong, we don't stand a chance on our own." he insisted.

Igneel listened in, his eyes narrowing at both versions of the story. "I see, it seems there is a vast difference in strength between you. Leave Acnologia to me, I shall deal with him. After all, he is the dragons' problem, not yours." he insisted.

Natsu glared over at Igneel, his arms crossed over his chest. "No way, we're in this together. It may not seem like it, but we've got what it takes to take down Acnologia. You won't be alone in this, Dad, I promise you." he insisted. Igneel smiled at his son, nodding in agreement, though Lucy felt that he wanted to. He was simply trying to protect Natsu by keeping him away from this battle.

"As I am sure you've noticed, it will be a difficult challenge before you. The black dragon is known for his immunity to magic, capable of absorbing any form of spell used on him. Train your physical bodies well, it is the only way you will even stand a chance against him." Igneel explained. They had all seen it with their own eyes, Acnologia would not go down with magic. The only damage that had been done to him was made by Igneel, who used sheer force to rip his arm from his body.

Lucy still was stunned by what the dragon was saying they had to do. "Are you insane? We can't possibly become physically stronger than a dragon! That's impossible." Lucy insisted, already seeing the problem. Dragons were huge, their size alone allowed them to become far stronger than any human was capable of.

"Come on, Luce, it'll be easy. Happy and I will help you train!" Natsu insisted, smiling brightly over at her.

"Uh…I think Lucy might be right…." Wendy said hesitantly, but Happy had already joined them, smiling as he flew up behind Natsu.

"Aye sir! We'll train harder than anyone else in the guild, no one can stop you, Natsu!" he stated, as cheerful as ever. Apparently, he had ignored Wendy as well, and Charle did not miss it.

The white cat shook her head at them, clearly exasperated with their actions. "Honestly, I don't know what we are going to do with you. This plan is sheer insanity, you couldn't possibly physically outdo a dragon." she insisted, agreeing with Wendy and Lucy.

Igneel nodded at them, still serious. "Natsu, Lucy is correct in this matter. This is why I have told you before, leave Acnologia to us. Humans simply don't have the means necessary to destroy him, it is our job to do so now that we have recovered from the sealing spell." he insisted.

Erza and Gray still looked thoughtful and worried, unsure of what to think. "I agree that Acnologia will be quite the challenge for us, but I do not think it exceeds our capabilities. We are far stronger than we appear, Igneel. You'd be surprised at what humans can accomplish in times of need." Erza stated, finally making up her mind.

Gray glanced over at her, nodding with a determined look on his face. "Erza is right. I've got a promise to keep still and if Acnologia is going to get in my way of doing that, he's going down." he insisted. Igneel nodded, looking serious as he gazed away from them.

"I cannot persuade you to change your minds, so at least allow me to follow along on your mission. I will not allow my son to die for the mission we gave ourselves." Igneel stated. Lucy nodded, happy to have him along to help them.

Natsu grinned up at his dad, giving him a thumbs up. "Sure thing, Dad! We'd love to have another strong member to help us out. When we get back, we'll restart Fairy Tail and make you an official guild member. Doesn't that sound great?" he insisted. Lucy glanced at the dragon, wondering just how Natsu expected him to even fit inside of the guild. She understood that Happy was a member, but a cat was a bit different than a dragon.

Still, she wouldn't mind having him as one of her comrades. Igneel was kind and intelligent, something that was much needed in a guild this crazy. If he wanted to join, she would not push him away. "We shall see. For now, let us focus on the mission ahead of us, we have a long journey if we wish to catch up to Acnologia in time." Igneel stated, crouching down low to the ground.

Natsu's face lit up as he ran over to Igneel, jumping onto his back like it was nothing. Lucy wondered how often he did this, but didn't question it as she struggled to climb onto his back. There was nothing to use to get a grip on, and he was so big, she could hardly manage to pull herself half-way up. Eventually, she felt Igneel's hand reach over and lift her up, guiding her to his back. By the time she was up there, Erza and Gray had already found their own way up and were helping to pull Wendy onto Igneel's back.

"My flight will be slightly slowed due to the extra weight, but it will not impair us massively. Natsu, I would like you to help me with your tracking skills. This is your mission, it will be your job to ensure we stay on the correct path." Igneel ordered, while Natsu grinned, rushing ahead of everyone and focusing hard on the smells in the air. With a plan in mind, Igneel took off to the sky with the Fairy Tail members on his back. Together, they would find a way to stop Acnologia and bring Fairy Tail back to its former glory.

 **Not much feedback from the last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this one! I got it out a bit earlier than planned, lately I've been really excited to write about Fairy Tail. Feel free to let me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts! Review with any questions, comments, or suggestions for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"Natsu, I think I see a problem up ahead." Lucy stated, watching as Natsu continued to focus on following Acnologia's scent. They had been flying for hours, with no end to their journey in sight.

Wendy glanced up at Lucy, her eyes wide when she saw what Lucy was talking about. Just ahead of them was a large body of water, with no end in sight. She didn't know enough about the geography of this place to know how long it would be before they reached land again. Igneel might need to stop and rest, only to discover that there was no place for him to do so. "Natsu, we have to stop!" Wendy shouted, finally catching the other dragon slayer's attention.

He glanced over at them, frowning slightly as he did so. "Come on, what's the big deal? Acnologia is this way, I can smell it. There's no way I'm not following after him, not after what he did back at the guild." Natsu insisted, sounding harsh and angry.

"But that could be an entire ocean right there! We won't be able to stop if we keep going." Lucy explained, trying to drill this into Natsu's head. Sometimes, he could be oblivious to the most obvious of things.

Happy glanced down at it, looking entranced by the sight. "Natsu….do you think there are big fish down there? I want to go and see if I can catch one…." he was saying, drooling slightly at the thought.

"That isn't the point, you stupid cat!" Lucy shouted. Happy glanced over at her, looking a bit upset over her irritation at his hunger.

"Natsu, Lucy is being mean to me again!" he complained, rushing towards his partner and away from Lucy.

Erza and Gray had been listening silently for the time being, finally deciding it was time to speak up. "Lucy is correct, if we continue going this way, we will be leaving the continent entirely. Even I do not know what we will encounter following this path." Erza stated.

Igneel had been listening silently as well, focused on flying before speaking with them. "Worry not, young ones. I have flown these skies before and I know this area well. We are leaving Ishgar currently, heading towards the Alvarez Empire. Be wary of those we encounter there, wizards are far stronger in that area than they are here." Igneel warned, continuing his flight confidently.

"How do you know any of this? Last I checked, you were stuck inside of Natsu for the past fourteen years." Lucy demanded, well aware of how the binding spell had worked. When you added in the time gap from Tenrou Island, Igneel had missed quite a bit since he vanished from this world.

The others seemed to agree. "Lucy has a point. Igneel shouldn't know so much about this place, not when Natsu was his only guide to the outside world." Gray commented, this time irritating Natsu.

"What's that supposed to mean? I see plenty of the world, stripper!" he argued, but Igneel interrupted them before a fight could break out on the crowded space of his back.

"I was aware of it before the binding spell was cast. Many years ago, I spent time in the Alvarez Empire, visiting….an ally of sorts, who could also be called an enemy. If it weren't for him, I would not have been able to finish our plan to stop Acnologia, but at the same time, he is the reason behind the death of many of my kind." he stated. Lucy wondered just who this person was, someone that was both an ally and an enemy. It was strange to think about, it hurt just to focus on it if she thought too deeply on it.

The others looked just as confused. "Wait…you mean you allied together against a common enemy, right? He isn't actually your friend….not if he killed dragons…." Wendy stated, sounding just as lost.

Igneel took his time before replying, now flying over the blue water with the sun falling below the horizon. "No, I would not call him my friend, but at the same time, if it came down to a battle between the two of us, I would not be able to bring myself to kill him. We have worked side by side, and while I am wary of the danger he presents us, I also know him well enough to know he will not attack us yet. He is searching for something…something that he does not believe exists within the Alvarez Empire." Igneel explained.

Vague hints were all they were going to get, it seemed. Lucy just hoped they wouldn't face this friendly enemy of Igneel's, it seemed like it would be too dangerous. If it was someone Igneel didn't dare to fight, Lucy wondered just how powerful they were. Could they actually be stronger than Acnologia? This mysterious person had assisted Igneel in his plan to destroy the dragon, so it was a possibility.

"I understand. I myself would struggle if an old comrade of mine became an enemy. We will not ask you to fight against this old friend of yours, leave him to us if we encounter him in this land we are heading towards." Erza stated, sounding calm and focused.

The others seemed to agree, not pushing Igneel any further. Natsu looked thoughtful though, frowning slightly as he stared over at Igneel. "Hey…why haven't I heard about this friend of yours? I don't remember you mentioning him before." he asked.

Igneel did not seem to want to speak more on it, but Natsu was his weak spot, the only person that could get him to speak again on the matter. Even so, he managed to dodge the subject and switch to a new one with ease. "It was a long time ago…in any case, we should be focused on understanding this empire more than this old friend of mine. It is large, much larger than Ishgar, with many powerful guilds. From the direction we are heading, we will likely end up in some of the more harsh lands of this empire. Many caves and canyons exist in this area, it will be hard to travel once we arrive." Igneel explained.

"It sounds dangerous. Will you be able to bring us close enough to Acnologia when we arrive?" Charle asked, sitting in Wendy's lap. Igneel nodded, his head dipping down as he did so.

"Close enough, though it will be up to you to draw him out. I suspect he is hiding, still recovering from his wounds at this point. Even with the strength of a dragon, it takes time to heal from losing a limb." Igneel stated, making Lucy remember his attack. Even injured and not fully healed, he had been able to take them down with ease. She just hoped that now they would do better. They knew what to expect and they had Igneel on their side. That was all they really needed to win, she thought, but maybe she was wrong.

"Sure thing, we'll get him out to you! That'll be nothing." Natsu insisted, sounding quite confident in their abilities.

Gray had his arms crossed over his chest, not looking quite so confident. "Take this seriously for once, Natsu! He nearly destroyed us last time without even trying, just getting him out of his hiding place will be hard enough. Don't even get me started on fighting against him, we won't stand a chance as of right now." Gray insisted.

Lucy could tell that this was not the right thing to say at the moment. Even if Acnologia was strong, they had to stay confident and work together if they were going to stand a chance of winning. "Cut it out with that nonsense, of course we're gonna win! We know what we're up against now, and we've got Igneel with us. There's no way we could lose like that." Natsu insisted.

None of them were nearly as confident as Natsu, but Lucy put on a brave face for her friend. His determination was something she often admired, but this time, she wondered if it was going to get them all killed. Acnologia would come for them either way, at least this way it would happen on their terms. She just wished there was more hope for them, that they had some weakness of his to exploit. Relying solely on Igneel's strength put them in a risky situation, one that Lucy couldn't help but feel was a mistake.

 **I just finished my story, Bureau of Magical Development, so now this story gets weekly updates! I feel sad that it only has two reviews, yet it has the second most out of all of my stories in progress right now. It is tied actually, though this one has more follows/favs, so that is why it is getting weekly updates instead of the other one.**

 **For anyone interested, I have now created a Facebook page to make announcements for my writing progress. The link is on the top of my profile, and it will be used to announce any last-second alterations to my update schedule, along with possible sneak-peaks for future stories if it becomes popular enough.**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, the next one will be longer as we begin getting into the fight with Acnologia. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am still not the owner of Fairy Tail, sadly, I never will be.

With the basis of a plan in mind, Igneel took them into the new continent. It was just as he described, the area rather desolate and filled with mountains and caves, a place where few would even dare to venture. No animals were even in sight in this area, making Lucy realize just how harsh this landscape was. A few plants could be seen growing amongst the rocks, struggling to break free of the cracks and reach the sunlight around them.

It did not take long to discover that Igneel could not travel any further. Natsu's nose was leading them deep into the mountains, taking them between many of them and ultimately leading them towards a path in which Igneel could not fly. "I shall wait for you here. Should it take much longer to encounter him, do not hesitate to turn back. Alone, you will fail in this mission. You need my strength if you wish to put an end to Acnologia's wrath." he told them. This was his final advice before their team took off into the mountainous region, ready to face danger at any moment.

Natsu led them, with Happy flying by his side. Wendy was standing not too far behind, Charle being carried in her arms as she stood tall and wary, her gaze searching her surroundings for any sign of Acnologia. It pained Lucy to think that such a young girl was a target of one of the most dangerous beings on the planet. She really shouldn't have to deal with so much suffering at such a young age, but it was unavoidable at the moment. Erza stood by her side, her sword drawn and ready to fight at a moment's notice. Gray had already stripped down, much like usual, and Lucy knew that this time, it was to help him focus. For some strange reason, Gray always seemed to get stronger when his clothes vanished. She never even pretended to understand the reason behind that insanity, but if it worked, she would not object to it.

Lucy herself stood ready with her whip in hand and her keys attached to her belt, easily within reach. She could summon any of her spirits at a moments notice, should she see a sign of Acnologia nearby. She still didn't know if her celestial magic was useless as well, but from what she had heard, she was assuming it was. Even if she had physically strong spirits like Taurus, they were no match for a dragon.

Natsu stopped, holding an arm out in front of their group suddenly as they arrived at the entrance to one of the caves. "Someone else is here…I can hear people talking." he stated, sounding wary. Lucy wondered just who else was seeking out Acnologia, but that answer came quickly with the sound of the voice trailing out from within the cave.

"I didn't think you'd actually agree to our meeting." it stated, calm and confident just like Lucy remembered. Zeref, the black wizard, was here, working with the dragon they wished to destroy. It was her worst nightmare, two of the strongest people in the world teaming up to perform atrocious acts upon others.

Still, they waited, knowing that they could never take on both of them at once. Acnologia was enough of a challenge on his own, and Zeref was completely unknown to them. They just didn't have the chance to take a risk and rush into this battle, not when they had the time necessary to wait. "So that's how you normally look. How's the arm?" Zeref asked, just as calm as ever.

Acnologia did not seem all that pleased when he replied, more irritated than anything. "What do you want, Black Wizard?" he demanded, and Lucy could practically see the glare on his face with those words.

"You wish for destruction, a rather small ambition though." Zeref stated. Lucy almost snorted at that comment, wondering just how he could see it as a small plan. The destruction of the world was a major task, but his next words stopped her thoughts and made her even more concerned. "You actually have the power to rule the world if you felt like it." Lucy could hear the truth in those words, and from what she had seen, there was no doubt in her mind that it was true.

"He's right….why isn't he doing so then? I thought Acnologia was all about being the king of dragons, shouldn't he want to rule over humans as well?" Gray asked quietly, his voice low so that they would not be heard.

"Something doesn't feel right…I don't like this at all." Natsu was saying, glaring over at the two men in the cavern.

"I just can't tell why you aren't doing so, or the reasons behind your actions." Zeref continued, still seeming to be unaware of their presence. His gaze flickered around the room slightly, pausing as he turned towards them, but beyond that he did not show any signs of being aware of them.

"Aren't you also the same?" Acnologia asked, making Lucy wonder just how strong Zeref was. Sure, she'd heard all of the stories. He created a massive army of demons, some of which they had fought against at Tartaros and defeated. He killed thousands of people, and supposedly, he had been alive for over four hundred years. That did not mean she had seen him fight, nor did she know what kind of magic he used beyond the fact that it was dark magic.

"I've been lost my whole life, and that's why I've been watching from the sidelines." Zeref stated, making Lucy wonder just how he had gotten lost in the first place. If he struggled so much, why didn't he try turning to a friend for help? Surely even someone as evil as Zeref had an ally to turn to. Even the dark guilds they faced worked together in some form, rather than alone and isolated. "I couldn't decide if I wanted to fight with you or against you." Zeref continued, making Lucy freeze.

"We must be prepared to act. If Zeref allies with Acnologia, we will not be able to continue with our original plan. Not even Igneel is strong enough to defeat them both at the same time." Erza stated, while Lucy nodded in agreement. It was better to run and fight another day than to carelessly throw their lives away.

"But either way, I didn't need to choose." Zeref stated, making them all freeze in shock.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? How can he just stay neutral in a battle against someone like this freak?" Gray demanded, sounding rather irritated with Zeref's calm demeanor.

"I will annihilate both you and mankind. That is my mission." Zeref stated confidently, with no hesitation in his words.

"That bastard….I'll show him just what mankind is capable of. There's no way in hell I'm letting him hurt any of our friends." Natsu stated, his hands clenched into fists as he glared into the cave. Lucy grabbed his arm, stopping him as he moved to attack. This wasn't the time, not while Zeref was here. She couldn't let Natsu get himself killed right now, it was far too soon to join this conversation right now.

"You've been waiting, haven't you? For someone that you could fight with all you've got." Zeref began. In a way, Lucy could kind of see his logic. With his strength, Acnologia couldn't have had many challengers. Igneel was one, but he was a dragon himself and he had vanished for years, leaving Acnologia to rule over the world uncontestedly as the strongest being alive. Now, he wanted to prove his strength, only to find weak wizards that were unable to truly pose a threat to him.

"Let me help you with that. It's a good thing you waited…for the last battle between a dragon, an immortal, and mankind." Zeref insisted.

Acnologia's grin only confirmed that Zeref was not lying, that they truly wished to go all out against each other in a massive war. "Sounds like a plan. Let us meet again on the battlefield, Dark Wizard. I'll be looking forward to the start of your little war." he stated. Zeref nodded, turning around to leave after that. He stopped as he passed by their hiding spot, behind a group of rocks that had been piled on the ground at random, probably broken off from the ceiling of the cavern. Zeref's gaze lingered on them for a few moments, before he smiled, shaking his head.

"Natsu…good luck. We will meet again one day…and soon, we will know if it will be you or END who defeats me." Zeref stated, his voice quiet as he vanished from sight, leaving them alone to face the black dragon.

Now, Natsu had heard more than enough to fight back. Lucy could see the rage in his eyes as he stood tall, glaring over at Acnologia. "So…you want to destroy all of mankind, huh? Sorry, but I'm not going to just sit back and let that happen." he stated as he walked out, with Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Wendy by his side.

"I thought I smelled something that didn't belong. Are you so sure that you wish to start this early? I would suggest enjoying your last few days of life, they are limited now that we both decided mankind needs to die." Acnologia stated, still sitting down as the Fairy Tail wizards approached.

Erza glared at him, raising her sword threateningly and pointing it towards the man. "Perhaps we are doomed, however, I will not go down without a fight. Should I die, it will happen on my terms, with my friends by my side." Erza stated, watching as Acnologia actually smiled, looking amused at her words.

"I've forgotten how amusing you humans can be at times…still finding hope even when it is impossible for you to win. Perhaps I will indulge you and play this little game of yours. After all, the Black Wizard only asked me to stay my hand from destroying the world until his war. That isn't going to stop me from eliminating a few pesky wizards that broke into my home while I was resting." he stated.

Lucy stood ready as Acnologia slowly began to stand, rising in front of them and looking rather bored with this endeavor. Wendy stood next to her, her expression growing serious and determined as she faced Acnologia. "I may not seem like much, but I'm strong too. I will fight with my friends and we will defeat you!" Wendy declared, standing strong and ready to fight. Unlike last time, she seemed to want to do more than just focus on healing her allies. "Arms, armor, vernier!" she shouted, enchanting her allies and herself as she prepared for battle.

"Enchantments will do you little good. I am the king of this world, even with a little bit more strength, you are nothing but bugs standing in my shadow." Acnologia insisted, smiling as he approached them. Everyone was tense, ready for battle, but none of them moved a muscle, waiting for the right moment. Acnologia stopped, standing just in front of their group before speaking again, his pose relaxed as he glared at the Fairy Tail mages. "Regardless, you have proven yourselves to be rather annoying pests. It is about time I crushed you insects and moved on with greater plans in life."

"Well, it looks like I'm all fired up now. Let's just see who really ends up crushed at the end of this, we aren't going down that easy." Natsu stated, grinning wickedly as flames began to dance around his fists.

"Natsu, knock it off. Remember, he's a dragon slayer that can eat all magic, not just a single element." Gray insisted, glaring at his friend. Natsu frowned, his flames dying out as he did so. "Magic attacks will only make him stronger, we've gotta be smart about this one." Gray insisted.

Acnologia seemed amused, shaking his head. "Even without increased magical power, I will defeat you with ease. Even the Black Wizard fears my power, why do you think he came to me for this little meeting?" he stated.

Lucy was a bit wary, realizing that there had to be some truth to those words. "It doesn't matter if he fears you, or if you really are the strongest person to have ever walked this earth, Fairy Tail will find a way to win. We have friends by our side and regardless of who our enemy is, we never back down and we never lose. You've angered the wrong guild this time, you're going down." Lucy promised, Taurus' key in hand. She needed her strongest spirit to deal with this one, if she stood a chance. Normally, it would be Loke, however, he fought with magic, a risk she was not willing to take.

"Guild? What guild? Last I heard, Fairy Tail was no more. You're just a renegade group of wizards, gathering together without the approval of the council. If anything, you seem a lot like a dark guild, taking missions that only please your own desire for revenge. I'm right, aren't I? This entire attack, your entire reason for fighting me, stems from the fact that I first attacked you. That is the way of the world, we are all driven by anger and revenge, seeking to prove that we are stronger than anyone else. Power is the only truth in this world, and I have more than anyone can ever imagine." Acnologia taunted.

It enraged Lucy and her friends, reminding them of all that they had lost while insulting their goals in life. How dare he claim that they were only here for revenge? He was a monster, intent on destroying the entire world. He needed to be stopped, and Fairy Tail was the only group capable of doing so. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Lucy began the fight. "Open, gate of the bull, Taurus!" she yelled, the spirit appearing before her.

"Hello, Luuuucy! You are looking lovely as ever today. Mind if I take a look at that sweet bod of yours?" Taurus asked, irritating her as she remembered that he was still just as big of a pervert as before.

"Shut up, you pervert! I need you to take him out for me." Lucy ordered, pointing at Acnologia.

"Sure thing, Lucy!" the spirit yelled, his axe in hand as he lashed out at Acnologia.

"A cow? You truly think that beast is capable of even intimidating me? This is simply pathetic. Here I was, listening to your big talk and thinking this might actually turn out to be a challenge. You are just like the others, weak and easily destroyed." Acnologia stated, staring blandly at Taurus as he charged forward.

Acnologia stepped aside with a bored look, watching as Taurus launched himself into the rock wall behind where Acnologia had stood. "Stop mooooving! I'm going to take you out and win a kiss from Luuucy!" Taurus stated, making Lucy a bit uncomfortable. She had promised him no such thing, he had another thing coming if he thought she'd do anything like that.

"You bore me. Begone, pest." Acnologia stated, watching as Taurus freed his axe from the wall and charged once more. This time, Acnologia stepped aside, grabbing the cow as he ran by. Using the momentum Taurus had already generated, Acnologia added an extra push to his motion, sending the spirit flying through the wall of the cave. Around them, the walls and ceiling seemed to shudder from the loss of support, making Lucy wonder if this thing would collapse on them.

"Sorry miss Lucy. I couldn't stop him for you." Taurus stated, his body disappearing as his strength faded away.

"Lucy, stand back. Taurus just gave me an idea." Natsu stated, stepping forward with a glare on his face. Lucy had no idea what Taurus had done that could have possibly worked, but she wasn't going to argue. Acnologia didn't seem interested in the fight, so they couldn't exactly run and expect the dragon to follow. "You say you're strong, huh? Well, I don't think so. I've got friends that are far stronger than you'll ever be, and when we're together, our strength is greater than before. You stand alone and weak, I can take you all by myself." Natsu taunted, watching as Acnologia's gaze hardened on him, anger written across him.

"Lies! How dare you insult me, fairy? I shall destroy you for your insolence!" he insisted, his fist slamming into Natsu's stomach and sending him flying out of the cave.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, rushing towards her friend. Gray, Wendy, and Erza did the same, chasing after him. Luckily, she saw Happy outside with Natsu, hanging onto his back and preventing Natsu from completely crashing into everything. Not even Happy was strong enough to prevent all the damage though, scratches visible on the blue cat's body from a minor collision with one of the walls since he had tried to prevent Natsu from hitting the ground.

"Thanks, buddy. Now, let's see just what it takes to get him to chase after us." Natsu stated, his gaze focusing on Acnologia. Lucy turned around, seeing Acnologia exiting his cave with a glare on his face. Natsu definitely knew how to anger someone, and now, they had a big problem. Acnologia was bad enough when he was calm and not even trying to win, now he was determined to destroy them all. She just hoped they would get back to Igneel in time to survive.

 **We've got a little bit of a longer chapter this time! I hope you liked it. I'm still not getting much feedback either way on this story, so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! Reviews help me improve my writing and leave you with better stories to read. Also, at the moment it allows you to get weekly updates rather than monthly updates. So, feel free to review with any comments, questions, suggestions, or concerns. They are all welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail.

With Natsu airborne, Acnologia did not seem too happy. "I tire of this game. Weak creatures such as you are beneath me, I have humored you long enough. Begone, leave this land and enjoy your final moments before the Black Wizard's war begins." he insisted.

Natsu frowned, staring over at him. "Really? You're just gonna give up that easy? Man, I thought you were going to prove your strength to us. I guess I was right, he really was weak, wasn't he, Happy?" Natsu stated, turning back towards the Exceed on his back.

"Natsu, you idiot, don't torment him even more! He'll kill you!" Gray yelled, clearly concerned for his friend. Both Happy and Natsu ignored Gray, continuing to talk as their friends watched from below with worried looks on their faces.

"Aye! For a big mean dragon, Acnologia is a real coward." Happy stated, agreeing with Natsu with a smile.

Acnologia heard both of their comments, his earlier rage returning again. "Coward? Weak? I will not tolerate insults like this! Come and face me, prove that you are worthy of being my opponent and then perhaps I will show you my true strength." he stated.

Natsu smirked as Happy flew lower to the ground, allowing Natsu to come closer. "Oh yeah? I'm waiting for you, then. Give it your best shot, I bet you can't even get me back on the ground right now." Natsu insisted, smirking as he hovered in front of Acnologia.

"Natsu, enough of this insanity! Let us help you, we're your allies and we are in this together." Erza ordered, but it did little good. Acnologia had already chosen his target, his glare focused on Natsu as he punched the pink haired boy again. Happy was clearly struggling as they went flying backwards, trying to prevent Natsu from colliding with the rocks that jutted out from the ground at random spots. Just like before, Acnologia followed after the flame wizard, not even bothering to glance back at the rest of his companions.

"Actually, I think this idiot might be onto something this time." Gray commented, seeing what was going on.

Lucy's eyes widened with realization as well, finally figuring out that this was Natsu's plan. Acnologia saw them as lesser beings in this world, not even worth his time. By aggravating him, Natsu got the dragon's attention. Even if he didn't have the strength to fight back against Acnologia, Natsu was tough and capable of continuing on in a battle despite having many injuries. Taking a few punches from a being like Acnologia though…it would break him eventually.

"I can help too! Charle, bring me over to Natsu!" Wendy insisted.

"No, I cannot let you do this! You could die out there Wendy, it is my job to protect you." the Exceed insisted, but Wendy was determined, staring as Natsu began to taunt Acnologia again.

"I'm not good at fights….compared to the others, I am weak. However, if Natsu is willing to sacrifice himself for our victory, I can do the same. We need to keep him moving towards Igneel, this is the only way we can achieve victory!" Wendy insisted.

Charle still looked concerned, but even so, she did as Wendy asked, flying the other dragon slayer into the air and bringing her towards Natsu and Acnologia. "This will be hard on them. It will be up to us to finish him off when we meet up with Igneel. Prepare yourselves, for few have managed to stand up to dragons and lived to tell the tale." Erza ordered, her sword drawn as they moved to follow after the dragon slayers.

"Acnologia! Over here, I am strong too! As a Fairy Tail mage, I will defeat you and save this world from your plans." Wendy shouted, not quite cruel enough to anger the black dragon.

"Ha! You're going to let a kid prove herself to be stronger than you, Black Dragon?" Natsu added, sounding amused as he pushed Acnologia over the edge once more. His anger was his weakness, something that was evident from the start.

Wendy braced herself, as did Charle, for the blow that was about to come. Acnologia slammed his foot into her side, making her cry out in pain as she flew backwards, closer to Igneel. She felt herself brush against rocks, cutting into her sides as Charle struggled to keep her from fully colliding with them. Natsu grimaced as he watched her, Happy flying him after her as they both watched in concern. "How dare you hurt Wendy? I'm going to destroy you!" Natsu screamed.

Acnologia stared at him with rage deep in his eyes. He had been angered to the point of no return, from the repeated insults Natsu threw at him. "You have irritated me for the last time. Does a mouse dare to call the cat hunting it weak? Does it lose its fear at the end, attempting to fight the cat as it is eaten alive? No, that is a sign of sheer stupidity, a sign that you bear now. Fall before me and learn your place. You are nothing more than my prey." Acnologia insisted, glaring at them as he punched Natsu back once more.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Wendy asked, flying after him as Acnologia continued to follow. They had a brief break in between attacks lately, but they were both growing weaker from this pattern.

"I'll be fine…we have to get him back to Igneel. This is not just for Fairy Tail…this is for everyone in this world. If we don't stop him…he'll destroy everything." Natsu insisted, grimacing as Happy flew him up once more. Wendy nodded, looking determined as she flew in front of Natsu, preparing to taunt him herself.

In the distance, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were struggling to keep up with the pace set by the dragon slayers. With Acnologia's strength, they flew much faster than anyone could run, though their injuries and exhaustion were beginning to show. Even from where they stood, they could see that they weren't flying quite as high as before, both Exceeds growing tired from using all their strength to keep Natsu and Wendy safe from collisions. They were so close though, at least that was what Lucy thought as Wendy took another blow from Acnologia, her cry of pain echoing throughout the mountains.

"Natsu…I don't think Wendy can take much more of this." Charle stated, glancing over at him worriedly. Natsu grimaced, looking over at Wendy. She was breathing hard, her clothes torn with scratches visible on her skin. This area was not good for their strategy, there were too many rocks to collide with that left too many injuries on them when the Exceed were not quick enough to pull them away. Bruises were already forming on her skin as well, a result of the repeated attacks from their enemy.

Natsu pressed a hand to Wendy's forehead, watching the girl glance up at him weakly. "You go ahead and rest now, Wendy. I'll finish this." Natsu promised, watching her try to argue weakly, but incomprehensibly. She was not even strong enough to talk anymore, a bad sign that this was not going to end well.

"Happy, take me up again. One more hit and we've got him, I think." Natsu stated. Happy did as requested, though the blue cat was worn out as well.

"Aye! One more time, you can do this Natsu!" Happy stated, confident in his friends abilities.

Charle and Wendy were left on the ground, resting as Natsu flew in front of Acnologia, the white haired man somewhat calmer than when this had begun. "You've drawn me out from my home…I do hope you are capable of making this worth my time. It seems as if you are the true cowards to me, running and hiding after every attack!" Acnologia declared, his fist slamming into Natsu once more. The pink haired mage was sent flying back again, groaning slightly in pain as he felt his injuries worsen. He was not in good shape either, but he couldn't stand to sit back and let his friends get hurt. He had to do something, and this was the best plan he had in mind.

Natsu and Happy landed at the edge of the mountainous region, right near the open area where Igneel was waiting. "Happy….we made it." Natsu stated weakly, watching the cat get up slowly. His magic had worn off now, his wings gone from sight as they both weakly stood, moving slowly out towards the flame dragon king. Igneel rose, his face looking enraged at the sight of Natsu.

"Natsu…Acnologia will not live long after this. I will not stand by and let my child be beaten like this!" he stated, roaring into the sky in anger. Natsu grinned weakly, collapsing on the ground by his father's side as Acnologia came charging out towards him, stopping at the sight of Igneel.

"I see now. You are my true challenger, King of the Flame Dragons. You wish to claim my title as your own. This boy was nothing but a diversion, you should choose your champion better than this though. He was weak, incapable of landing even a single blow on me." Acnologia stated, standing ready for battle against the dragon.

Igneel stared down at the dragon slayer, his gaze harsh and unforgiving. "I would think otherwise. I gave him the task of bringing you to me, one that few would be capable of accomplishing. Here he stands, alive, and here you are, brought to me by his actions. Natsu is far more capable than you realize, Acnologia." Igneel stated.

Acnologia scowled, clearly unhappy with that response. "He insulted me and my power, seeming to treat it as a joke. Those insults will not be taken lightly, and now I see it is you who is truly behind those words. You will die, for taking my arm from me and for your son's foolishness!" Acnologia declared, his human form slowly becoming disfigured as he spoke. Natsu and Happy glanced at him in curiosity, watching his white hair fade away as scales grew along his skin, covering his body as it grew larger. Before long, a massive black dragon stood in front of them, in place of the human that had once chased them through the area.

"It is time for us to finish what we started, King of Dragons! Let me show you the true power of my flames." Igneel declared, his wings spreading out as he moved to take off into the sky.

Acnologia roared as he followed Igneel, flying high into the sky. Natsu smiled on the ground, grinning up at his father as the final battle between dragons began. Igneel lashed out with his claws, trying to get a grip on the black dragon who wisely moved away. Acnologia had already lost one arm to Igneel, he had no intention of losing another. He utilized his speed to avoid Igneel's next attack, seeing the flame dragon's head moving closer to him in an attempt to bite down into his scales.

With a vicious look on his face, Acnologia lashed out himself, swinging his tail around and colliding it with Igneel's body. It might not make cuts into the flame dragon's skin, but the force Acnologia put behind it would be enough to give him some distance.

With that advantage, Acnologia prepared himself for a breath attack, his wings spread wide behind him as he took aim at Igneel. The flame dragon saw what was about to occur, acting quickly to protect himself from Acnologia's blast. He countered with a breath attack of his own, watching as his flames collided with Acnologia's water in the air. Steam rose in the sky, clouding the sight of them to the wizards below, just as Erza, Gray, and Lucy managed to catch up and arrive at the scene.

In the haze of the fog, Acnologia turned the visibility to his advantage. He pressed forward, flying quickly towards Igneel and clenching his teeth deep into the red dragon's shoulder. Igneel roared in pain, his claws digging into Acnologia's scales. The scratches were nothing to him, and the black dragon pressed on, determined to win in his mission of destruction. The steam was slowly dissipating, and not after long, the Fairy Tail mages were staring in horror at the sight of Igneel, on the verge of defeat against the black dragon.

"We have to do something! Igneel isn't going to make it." Gray shouted, grimacing as he stared into the sky. "I'm sorry, Erza, but we have no choice. Ice Devil's Rage!" he shouted, a wave of cold air and ice rushing upward as he utilized the magic he received from his father. The blast was sent directly towards Acnologia, and it seemed like it was going to collide with both dragons before the black beast turned towards it, growling in anger at the sight. He was forced to release Igneel in order to take in the magic and avoid being damaged by the sheer force of Gray's attack.

"I see now. This is what we must do, in order to allow us to achieve victory! He may not be injured by our attacks, but they will slow him down. We will give him everything we have!" Erza declared, requiring into her heaven's wheel armor. She focused, a massive amount of swords appearing around her as she glared up into the sky. "Blumenblatt!" she shouted, sending her weapons flying into the sky at Acnologia. The beast seemed enraged once more, forced to dodge them in the sky and getting irritated when a few of the weapons managed to collide with his scales.

Now distracted, Igneel utilized his chance and took the upper hand in the battle. His talons lashed out at Acnologia, slashing through the scales on his back and making the black dragon let loose a roar louder than any before. Rumor was that the roar was heard all the way back in Magnolia, where people wondered if a monster had been awoken from a deep slumber. The wizards at the battle were forced to cover their ears in order to protect themselves from the sheer force of the sound, unable to attack temporarily.

When they glanced back up at the sky, Acnologia was falling. His body was spiraling towards the ground, and the reason behind it was obvious. In his attack, Igneel had managed to sever one of Acnologia's wings from his body. The limb had already fallen to the ground below, and now the dragon was following it. "It is time for your era to end, King of Dragons. Rest in peace and may your darkness never return to this world." Igneel stated, moving in for one last attack. The flame dragon flew above Acnologia, their eyes meeting in one final glare as Igneel pressed his claw on Acnologia's chest.

"Do you truly wish to bloody your own claws, with the blood of your own kind? In time, you shall become just like me, unable to be satisfied with your life, with no one left to contest your strength." Acnologia stated, staring into the red dragon's gaze as they fell.

Igneel stayed calm, gazing at Acnologia sadly. "I do not believe so. I have never wished for strength, nor have I desired anything more than the chance to live in peace with humans. They are our friends, if you had seen this, perhaps you would have seen the potential they hold, and the value of the lives around you." Igneel stated, watching Acnologia close his eyes one final time.

It was clear that he would not be persuaded to give up on his pursuit of destruction and power, so Igneel gave out one last roar, his claw pulling back only for him to plunge it down through the black dragon's chest. Acnologia stared up at Igneel with an empty look in his eyes, having never found his true purpose in life. The dragon's body fell to the ground, with Igneel standing over him proudly, gazing out towards his allies. Together, they had finally managed to destroy the monster that had wreaked havoc on this world for centuries. Fairy Tail truly was unstoppable, and Igneel was glad to see that his son had found such great friends to fight by his side.

 **There we have it, Acnologia is defeated! I'm not good at drawing out battles for long, so I'm sorry if it seemed a little short. Don't worry, this story still has quite a bit left to it, though. Zeref is still out there, and I have plans for that battle too. Feel free to review with any comments, questions, or suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The flight back to Magnolia was much calmer than the flight away. Acnologia was gone, and now, everyone was resting from their battle. Wendy was sleeping, leaning back against Lucy with Natsu sitting in front of her on Igneel's back. Even with his injuries, the dragon was able to carry them all into the sky and take them back towards their home.

"I told ya we'd win! Nothing can stop Igneel, he's the strongest dragon alive." Natsu insisted, grinning over at his friends. Gray shrugged, glaring down at the water below.

"Perhaps, we have yet to see the strength of the others. Metallicana could be the strongest, he seemed rather confident in his ability when I first met him." Erza argued, making Natsu frown, upset at her doubtfulness.

"Dragons all have their own strengths and weaknesses. It is not fair to claim that one is stronger than another. Understanding your opponent and using that knowledge to your advantage is how victory is achieved in any battle." Igneel stated, trying to end the argument. "I am by no means the strongest dragon alive, but I have been around for many years and witnessed many battles. My wisdom has given my the ability to predict my opponents actions, that is one of my greatest strengths in battle." he added.

"Wait…were you alive during the war that went on years ago? The one that happened between humans and dragons?" Lucy asked, curious about what had happened. She had heard about the history of it, but no one was alive to tell the tale.

"Indeed I was. Those were dark times, filled with death and chaos. That was when Acnologia rose to power, destroying dragons and humans alike." he stated.

"Man, I'm sure glad I wasn't around back then. Would have been tough to be raised by a dragon when everyone was so shaky about the idea of being friends with them." Natsu commented. Igneel remained strangely silent after his words, not replying to Natsu in any form.

Gray shook his head, turning his gaze towards them. "Aren't you guys forgetting something? Acnologia may be gone, but we still have a bigger problem to deal with. END is still out there somewhere, just waiting for me to put an end to him. We have to do it fast, too, if Zeref's words are anything to base it on." he stated.

Lucy glanced away, well aware of the issue. She just wanted to relax for a moment before jumping right back into another battle, one where their lives would be at risk once again. "Do not fret, young one. We have achieved a great victory today and eliminated a massive blight from this world. Regardless of what Zeref has in mind, we should focus on celebrating today. Leave worrying for tomorrow, after we've rested and recovered from our ordeal." Igneel told them.

Lucy wondered why he wanted to avoid the subject, since from what she had heard, Igneel had spent his life trying to destroy that demon. There was little knowledge about the demon itself, only that it utilized fire in some form and that Zeref valued it's life above the lives of the other demons. Natsu had told her about how Zeref protected that book, the way he insisted it was precious to him when he left the battlefield at Tartaros. "Yeah! We're heading back to the guild to celebrate." Natsu insisted, grinning back at his friends.

It was a plan that no one argued with. All of them needed a chance to rest for a moment, even if Gray stayed silent for the rest of the ride home. He had changed since the battle with Tartaros, becoming more serious about his mission and darker in his outlook on life. They all had, after losing so much during that battle. Sure, the dragons had come back, but it required many sacrifices for them to live on past that battle.

They landed in front of the guild hall, once again catching the attention of a few curious citizens of Magnolia. They were hesitantly standing a ways away, pointing and staring at Igneel as the wizards climbed down and stretched their legs, ready to rest inside after their long journey. "Man, I can't wait to get back to my apartment. It'll be so nice to be back home after all of this." Lucy commented as she stepped inside, freezing in shock at what was within.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices yelled, cheering as Natsu and his team entered the guild. Within, Lucy stared in shock at a sea of familiar faces. Levy was inside, smiling in her usual orange dress and waving over at them. Mira was behind the bar again, happily chatting with other guild members at the counter. Gajeel was sitting alone, munching on some iron as he glared out at the guild. On the second floor, Lucy could catch a glimpse of Laxus casually resting, looking bored at the events down below.

"Everyone…you came back! I'm so happy!" Lucy stated, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Natsu grinned at her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"There's no need to cry, Luce. After all, it's time for us to celebrate! Acnologia is gone and Fairy Tail has returned!" he insisted, grinning as he hugged her tightly, walking further inside.

Lucy smiled up at her partner, her tears those of joy, not sadness. This was what she had wanted ever since Makarov's announcement, and now, everyone was back together. "I know, Natsu. I just missed everyone so much….I couldn't stand thinking that Fairy Tail might actually be gone." she whispered, turning towards Natsu and hugging him back tightly.

"Ha! I knew this would happen eventually. Looks like Lucy finally gave in and got herself a boyfriend!" Cana shouted from behind them, making Lucy's cheeks turn red as she pulled away from Natsu, ready to yell at her for her comment.

"That's right! Now Natsu has got himself a girlfriend, that's the manly thing to do!" Elfman called out in agreement, only confusing the dragon slayer as Lucy turned even redder.

"Shut up! It isn't like that!" Lucy insisted, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she did feel closer to Natsu than anyone else here. She had noticed it a while ago, that she did more than just admire Natsu for his strength and loyalty to his friends. Their bond was one that could not be broken, and while she might want to be closer to him one day, for now, friendship was enough for her to be happy.

Natsu glanced over at Lucy, his gaze serious as he smiled slowly at her. "Don't worry about them, Lucy! We know what we are to each other, that's all that matters, right?" he asked. Lucy blinked at him in surprise, her redness fading as she smiled back at him and nodded. "Anyway, who knows? Maybe after we defeat Zeref….maybe then we could go out and do something fun together." he told her, making the blush return once more.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, if she was understanding it right. Had Natsu, her partner, just asked her out on a date? Sure, it didn't quite sound like how a normal person would ask a girl out….but then again, nothing Natsu did was ever exactly normal. She could already imagine his idea of a date too, probably destruction and fighting just like usual. Regardless, she felt herself nodding with a slight smile at her face, looking forward to whatever adventure he had in mind.

Before long, a full-on celebration had begun in the guild hall among its reunited members. Macao and Wakaba were sitting around at one of the tables, talking as usual as they stared out and admired the women in the guild. At least, that was what they were doing until a nearby fight interrupted them, sending a chair flying towards them and knocking them off of their seats. "Knock it off, you two! This is meant to be a celebration of our joyous accomplishment, do not sully it with your fighting." Erza shouted after that, slamming her fists onto the fighters heads and knocking them both out in anger.

Meanwhile, Cana was chugging bear like usual, straight from the barrel as she sat on top of one of the tables. Gildarts was by her side, obsessing over his daughter. "That's my girl, no one can drink like her here!" he insisted, smiling proudly out towards the crowd near her.

"Cut it off, old man, you're embarrassing me." Cana insisted, looking slightly irritated, but her blush told a different story. Even if he was too obsessive at times, she was glad to have a father that cared now.

Further into the guild, Gajeel could be seen on stage, his guitar out as he grinned and sang out towards the guild. A few members were doing their best to avoid hearing it, their hands covering their ears or simply waling outside to celebrate. Levy was smiling, though, dancing to his tune among the crowd of wizards.

Wendy was smiling, sitting at the bar with Mira as she watched the others of the guild celebrate. She simply wanted to relax and recover, now that she was awake. Her body was sore from the battle, and while she knew she would survive, she was aware that she needed time to heal her wounds.

Just outside the guild hall was where Natsu and Lucy could be found, standing with Igneel and grinning wildly at the latest addition to the guild. Igneel had received his guild mark, though it didn't really stand out much amongst his scales. He had gotten the same color as Natsu, which did not bode well considering he was already red. Even so, Lucy was laughing as was Natsu while they spent time with his father, enjoying Igneel's company. For the first time in a long time, things were looking up for Fairy Tail. Even if they weren't an official guild yet, even if their Master was gone, they still were a family and nothing could ever tear them apart.

 **Sorry for a bit of a shorter update. I wanted to prepare an extra chapter for all of my stories for Thanksgiving, and some of them ended up a bit shorter than normal as a result. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! In case you couldn't tell, I am a bit of a NaLu fan so I couldn't resist at least having a hint of it dropped within the story. I don't know if it'll play much of a role later on, since romance isn't the main focus of this story.**

 **For those of you who didn't notice, this story has now dropped to the third most reviews out of my stories in progress. Guardians of Aincrad is now getting updated weekly, but if you wanted more updates, you are only two reviews away from surpassing it! Any comments, questions, or suggestions for me are welcome, they really keep me inspired to write more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The celebration lasted for days and before long, everything was looking a lot more like normal. Fights broke out on a daily basis, Cana spent her time drinking, and Mira was trying to play matchmaker for everyone in the guild. Overall, things were brighter in the area, with the members of Fairy Tail together once more.

"Lucy, can you come with me for a sec?" Gray asked, turning towards her and surprising her. Natsu, Erza, and Wendy were behind him, all looking serious as they stared her down in her usual seat at the bar. Feeling a bit nervous, Lucy nodded, getting up and following after them.

"What is this about, Gray? You've demanded that we all meet with you, and now you appear to be taking us to the dragons." Erza stated, sounding a bit nervous. If even she did not know what was going on, it made Lucy even more worried about this. Gray had been acting a little strange lately, not stripping as much as usual and avoiding fights when possible. At times, she noticed he would vanish from the guild entirely, not socializing with his old friends. Not even Juvia had been able to get his attention, though she could tell that he had earned her forgiveness for leaving her so suddenly earlier.

Gray focused on the area ahead, where the dragons were turning to look at the approaching wizards. "END. We've been back for over a week now, it's time we discussed our next move. I told you before, I'm not here for Fairy Tail right now, my only focus is in destroying that book." he insisted.

Igneel overheard this comment, moving closer to them with a serious gaze. "That would not be wise. The Book of END is a very powerful item, in the wrong hands, it can cause chaos and devastation in the world. Even so, that does not mean it should be destroyed entirely. So long as his demonic power remains dormant, END could very well be one of our most powerful allies." he insisted.

"Wait….I thought we were told that you spent your life trying to destroy END…." Wendy commented, sounding confused. Natsu was frowning as well, gazing over at his father with curiosity in his eyes.

Igneel glanced over at Natsu briefly, before Grandeeney joined them, smiling at the child she had raised. "Wendy, it is good to see you again. Be careful of the questions you ask, though. END is not a light subject, you might not like the answers you receive if you continue down this line of questioning." she stated, watching Wendy glance between them with confusion in her eyes.

"Grandeeney is correct. I have never once sought the destruction of END, I have only ever wished to gain possession of the book. In Zeref's hand, it is a tool that can be used to awaken his true power, and with that awakening, any humanity left within him will burn away with his new demonic power." Igneel added.

"You make it sound like this demon is actually a person….like you care about him almost." Lucy stated, watching Igneel carefully. The dragon gazed at her calmly, shaking his head at her.

"Please, I implore you, do not continue down this path. The answers you seek will only bring you pain, just as the destruction of the book will do. Seek it out, obtain the book, but whatever you do, do not destroy it." Igneel insisted.

"Sorry, but I have to disagree. My old man spent his life trying to destroy that demon, he even trained himself in demon slayer magic to do it. Now, I've inherited his power and along with it, I promised him I would finish his mission. END will be destroyed, that is a promise." Gray stated, glaring at the dragon as he turned to leave. Unfortunately, his exit was halted by the presence of Metallicana, the dragon who appeared to come from no where.

"Where do you think you're going, pipsqueak? I sure hope you didn't have plans tonight, because we're sticking around here for a while." he stated, smirking over at the ice wizard.

"I promise I'll keep the book safe, Dad, even if I have to fight Gray to do it. All I really want is revenge on Zeref for what he did to our guild. If it wasn't for him and his demons, Fairy Tail never would have disbanded." Natsu insisted.

Lucy glanced over at him, remembering his words in the cave from before. "Yeah, Zeref has to be stopped, before that war he mentioned begins." she stated.

"Zeref….he spoke to you of a war?" Igneel stated, glancing over at them.

"Right, I forgot you weren't there! Zeref was meeting with Acnologia when we fought him, talking about some kind of war he planned on starting." Natsu stated, seeing worried looks on the faces of the dragons and wizards around him.

"Correct, I nearly forgot as well. It appears that Zeref is a higher priority right now than END, Gray. I do apologize for not being able to truly assist you in your goal, but this war between dragons, humans, and demons must not be allowed to occur." she argued.

Igneel looked concerned, gazing off into the distance before speaking to them. "Zeref is another matter…do not attack him foolishly, it is best to simply leave him be. A fight against him is an impossible one, the only result from such a thing would be death and tragedy." Igneel argued.

"But if you and the other dragons help us, I'm sure we could win! Dragons are stronger than any wizard can hope to be, and we have three of you as part of our guild." Wendy insisted, sounding confident as she gazed up at them.

"Wendy…I don't think they want to fight this war either." Lucy stated, seeing the nervous looks on all of their faces.

"I'm sorry, little one, but even we cannot stand a chance against Zeref. We may be able to survive, but none of us are capable of destroying him." Grandeeney stated. Metallicana snorted, glancing away and looking uncomfortable.

His gaze seemed to focus on a distant point as well, not looking at the wizards. "The sky dragon is right. Even with my steel body, Zeref has ways of destroying a dragon like me." he argued.

Natsu was staring at them with an angry look on his face, clearly not accepting this so easily. "What the hell is with you guys? Why are you so afraid of one wizard? Zeref is nothing, we already defeated one great evil in this world, why not go for the next one?" he demanded.

"Because they know I'll take the Book of END from him. They're afraid of its destruction, of what it will do. Just what will happen if I destroy that book?" Gray demanded, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down the dragons. If it was anyone else, they would have looked insane trying to intimidate creatures such as these, but somehow, it didn't look foolish for Gray. Lucy got the feeling that if he really wanted to, he could actually manage to intimidate them and scare them off with his new demon slayer magic.

Igneel did not back down, though, staring calmly at Gray's angry expression. "Unfortunately, you would not believe me if I told you the truth. Few would, without proof. Regardless of what happens with the book, Zeref is not someone you want as an enemy. He cannot be killed, not by any method usable to mankind." he stated.

"We'll find a way, we always do. Even if we can't kill him, we can still beat him to a pulp and take that book away from his grasp." Gray insisted.

Natsu grinned over at Gray, before glancing up at Igneel once more. "I hate to agree with this popsicle over here, but he's got a point. I'll just burn away any protection he has, and then the rest of him will go down in flames." he insisted.

"Bah, just let them do as they please! These children are fools, if they wish to die, so be it." Metallicana stated, walking off with a huff. Grandeeney gave Wendy one last smile before following after the upset dragon. Lucy was beginning to wonder why they were all so sensitive about this matter, but that was when Igneel sighed, focusing on them.

"Perhaps he has a point. Ignorance is something that I had thought would protect you, however, at the moment, it may end up being your doom. I will give you one last warning before you leave, do not kill Zeref and do not destroy the book of END. Either course of action will leave you all far more devastated than you could possibly imagine." Igneel declared, turning to follow after the others.

"He seemed pretty upset by all of this. Are you guys sure that you want to go through with this?" Lucy asked, her main focus on Natsu. No one seemed to have heard her, though, and she was left staring at Natsu whose gaze was locked on the sky. This was his father talking to him, the person that had raised him. Surely Igneel's words would strike some chord within him, but Natsu only looked confused as he stared after Igneel. He was just as lost as the rest of them, uncertain of why the dragons refused to aid them in this battle. In the end, Fairy Tail would be on their own against Zeref, but perhaps it would be alright. They would grow stronger from this fight and once it was over, they would finally have a bit more peace in the world.

 **Someone pointed out to me that chapter 1 and chapter 2 were the same just now...sorry for the mistake, the correct chapter 2 is now in place. If anything else seems strange about what you read, don't be afraid to let me know! I feel kind of bad having the wrong chapter up for so long...**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter, but it is starting to set things up for the next part of the story. I am rather sympathetic towards Zeref and his situation, so I have a bit of a different idea on how Fairy Tail will deal with him. Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

They returned to the guild not long after the dragons left them, feeling confused and lost on what to do next. Igneel had been their strongest ally, their best chance at defeating the black wizard, but now, they were back where they started. "Looks like we're gonna have to call on some other friends for help. I'll talk to Lyon and try and get Lamia Scale involved in this." Gray stated, sounding determined to keep going as they walked back into the guild hall. It was getting late, but wizards were still gathered within, wanting to spend as much time together as possible before their next battle began.

"The tom cat and I can fly to Sabertooth and pass the message along to them." Charle suggested, wanting to help however she could.

"Oh, I can go with you! It will be great seeing Rogue and Sting again, plus, I haven't really gotten the chance to meet their dragons yet." Wendy stated, sounding eager to do so.

"I suppose I could try and contact Jellal. His group would be ecstatic about any opportunity to fight back against Zeref." Erza suggested, sounding thoughtful as she did her best to keep her expression neutral. It was always so obvious that she was struggling to keep a straight face when she talked about Jellal, but no one ever made any comment on it.

"Wendy, do you think you could stop at Blue Pegasus on your way back? We'll need all of our allies for this one, not just a few of the local guilds." Gray asked. Lucy and Natsu were listening silently, Natsu somewhat more thoughtful than usual. He seemed to be brooding, likely upset over Igneel's refusal to help.

"Natsu…things'll turn out alright. Fairy Tail has always found a way in the past to keep moving forward, we can do it again." Lucy told him, trying to bring back the smile she was used to seeing on his face. The others continued discussing contacting others for help, but Lucy was too focused on Natsu to really listen in any further.

Her words barely seemed to register with him once more, though he did flicker his eyes towards her briefly. After a few more moments of silence, he sat down, slamming his fists into the table as he did so. "This isn't right….Igneel has to be right. I want to fight…but what if it's the wrong thing to do? My friends will keep going, regardless of what I have to say. A dragon's instincts are never wrong, Luce, if Igneel says not to fight Zeref then we shouldn't." he stated after a few moments.

Wendy didn't seem to feel the same way as Natsu, but she was younger and probably a bit more open to believing the best in her friends. "Why don't you tell them that? I thought you sounded pretty sure of being able to beat him before." Lucy stated, a little confused. He had argued with Gray for fighting this battle, yet now he seemed to disagree.

"That's different. We're strong enough to win, but Igneel said bad things would happen if we did. I trust Igneel more than anyone else, Luce, I really don't think this is the right thing to do." he explained. Lucy thought back to his words, realizing that they really had just been about fighting with sheer force against Zeref. Maybe he really didn't want to fight this battle, as strange as it was for Natsu.

Lucy nodded at him, resting her hand on top of his gently on top of the table. "Alright then. I won't fight either, Natsu. We're partners, we have been since the moment I first joined Fairy Tail. I'm not going to abandon you now, not when you might be right." she stated.

Natsu stared at her in surprise, slowly beginning to grin back over at her like he usually did. "Thanks, Luce! Come on, you can help me convince the others to stop this too!" he insisted, jumping up and pulling her along. Before he could get any further, though, the guild doors burst open, a new person standing just on the other side.

Everyone froze at the sight of the man walking inside, dressed in a black robe with a white sash covering the majority of his torso. He seemed calm, yet sad somehow, as he calmly walked into the guild, his gaze focusing on Natsu. "Zeref…." Natsu stated, recognizing the man inside.

This was not good, not when they had just decided not to fight him. If the war came to Fairy Tail, nothing Natsu or Lucy said would do any good. They would fight to defend themselves, regardless of the danger that it might pose in the end. "Natsu, I am sorry it had to come to this. Unfortunately, neither of you were quick enough to bring me my demise." Zeref stated softly, giving the pink haired boy a small smile.

Lucy watched as Romeo charged forward in anger at the man barging into their guild. "Get away from Natsu! I'm a Fairy Tail mage, I'm not going to let you hurt any of my friends." he insisted, while Zeref gazed at him with a small frown. He lifted his hand, a black orb appearing in it rather quickly and launching directly towards the boy, sending Romeo flying back into the wall on the other side of the guild. Some members gasped in anger and shock at Zeref's actions, but few were willing to attack just yet.

"I did not wish to bring anyone pain, that was never my intention. However, this world continues to reject me, therefore I only have one option. I have come for your greatest secret, fairies, your greatest spell that your master has so kindly left unprotected for me. Fairy Heart will be mine, and it will finally bring me the justice I deserve." he told them, leaving many confused on what Zeref was truly searching for. Sure, Makarov had left the guild to meet with the magic council recently, but none of them knew anything about a spell hidden within the guild.

Natsu glared at him, stepping closer slowly. "The old man may be gone…but we're still here. I might not be willing to kill you, after all, I made a promise to myself to keep Igneel's advice in mind, but I sure can send you back to where you came from!" he declared, glaring harshly at the black wizard.

Zeref gazed at him, looking rather uninterested as he held a book up in his hands, a slightly smile on his face. "I am quite aware that you would choose to fight. Since the time has come for the end, I suppose I should enlighten you all on just who is living within you, acting as a member of your guild." he stated, sounding calm as he stepped closer to Natsu. "A very powerful demon is among you, his power still dormant and contained deep in this book." he stated, watching the guild stare at him with wide eyes.

Gray was the first to speak up, slowly shaking his head as he gazed at Zeref with shock on his face. "That's…impossible. END couldn't possibly be….a member of Fairy Tail. Master would never allow such a thing!" he shouted, seeing a few others begin to nod in agreement with his words.

"Gray is right, no true man would let a beast like that in the guild!" Elfman shouted in agreement, as the other mages began to grow agitated with Zeref's words.

Zeref closed his eyes, a small smile on his face as he nodded in acknowledgment to their arguments. "True, a demon at full strength would never be allowed into Fairy Tail. However, END is no typical demon. He is very precious to me, my most powerful creation as well as someone I knew many years ago." Zeref stated, gazing out amongst them.

"Maybe it'd be easier to believe you if you just told us who it was? Come on, stop playing games and just spit it out already!" Natsu demanded. He was irritated, but Lucy could tell he would take this over a real fight at the moment. Anything to keep the agreement they had to spare Zeref's life.

The black wizard gazed over at Natsu, his gaze sad as he smiled. "END, my most powerful creation, the one I had hoped would be powerful enough to finally bring about my own end. Perhaps it would be more accurate to call him by his full name, Etherious Natsu Dragneel." he stated. Natsu's glare vanished, now simply staring with a focused look at Zeref. "Here you stand before me, and for the first time in years, I feel no desire to battle with you. No, I have a different plan in mind, one which I intend on carrying out. If I am going to finally be at peace, if I am going finally end, the only solution is to eliminate my immortality. The key to doing that lies in the past, and to access that, I need something you posses." he insisted, explaining a bit more of his plan.

"Originally, I had planned to launch a war against your guild. After all, a large group of mages can be rather tedious to deal with. My own army was prepared, a specialized group known as the Spriggan Twelve trained to destroy each and every one of you. However, I was not expecting the dragons to survive after being bound within your bodies for so long. Even my mages cannot fight against the power of a dragon, and it is rather pointless to simply destroy a useful pawn that can be played later in the game." Zeref explained, staring at them with a look of boredom.

"You're friends….these comrades you have….do you really think so little of them?" Natsu demanded, his glare returning as he stared down Zeref. The guild seemed to have gone still since the announcement of Natsu's true identity, some unable to believe it while others questioned if it could be true. After all, no one could quite compete with Natsu's fire magic, not when the boy really got serious about a fight.

Zeref seemed to be on the verge of replying when he stopped, his gaze glancing in between the crowd and into the heart of the guild. Lucy followed his gaze, her eyes wide when she saw their first master standing within the guild hall. "Mavis….I knew you'd come to stop me. Perhaps it is better that I can't see you, that way I will not be capable of seeing the pain on your face as your beloved guild perishes before my power." he stated.

Mavis wore a hard expression, determined as she stepped out towards Lucy, standing by her side. "Zeref, this plan of yours must stop. Even with your immortality, you alone cannot withstand the might of Fairy Tail." she stated calmly, though it was clear Zeref did not hear her words. Even if he was aware that she existed, Zeref did not bear the guild mark, and he could not interact with her.

"This time….I will make sure you survive. No darkness in your life, no curse to bring you sorrow. History will be rewritten, and it will be as if I was never in your life to begin with." Zeref stated calmly, sounding sad yet confident in his words.

Lucy wondered just how he knew Mavis, but now was not the time to ask questions. "Lucy, I need you to do me a favor. Be my mouth, speak my words to Zeref. I have a plan in mind….a very risky one, but it is our only option at the moment. Based on my calculations, even with our numbers and strength, we will only be able to delay his progress." she stated. "I know Zeref far better than anyone else in this guild, please, trust in me to guide you through this!" she ordered, seeing doubt on Lucy's face.

She nodded, her gaze focused but slightly afraid as she stepped forward, standing by Natsu with Mavis right behind her. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and right now, I am speaking on behalf of Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first Master." she stated, watching Zeref glance at her in surprise.

"He will not back down easily…but we cannot allow him to obtain Fairy Heart. It is far more powerful than anyone else realizes. We must give him an offer he can't refuse….and I can only think of one thing Zeref would desire enough to postpone his own plan." Mavis stated, stepping closer to Lucy as she whispered into the celestial mage's ear.

Lucy blinked at Mavis, a bit surprised and confused at what she was supposed to offer. It didn't make any sense, but she had to trust in Mavis and follow through on her promise. "Mavis states that even if you manage to take Fairy Heart, you will not accomplish your true goal. Your pain will still exist, deep in your mind, and so long as that sorrow exists, you will always remain cursed." Lucy began, hesitating and watching Zeref frown thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, but at the very least, peace could finally be brought into my life. I could ensure my family survived the war, and grow up with Natsu as a real older brother, rather than the dark wizard that brought him back to life." he argued. Lucy choked, blinking in shock between both boys, but Mavis did not stop in her words, making her focus again. She had never seen that one coming, that Zeref and Natsu were related at all.

Natsu seemed a bit stunned as well, but he was doing his best to stay out of this and leave it to Lucy. "What if there was another way? A way for the curse to be lifted without the use of Fairy Heart?" Lucy stated, relaying Mavis' words once more.

Zeref stayed silent, but Lucy got the feeling that he was waiting to hear more. Feeling a bit braver now that he hadn't attacked her yet, she stepped closer as she spoke, only to feel Mavis pull her back. "Don't get to close, you have no idea how dangerous he truly is." she warned.

Lucy nodded, focusing her gaze back on Zeref. "Give us three months. Fairy Tail has fought impossible battles before, destroyed enemies that, according to all odds, should have actually destroyed them. Regardless of what they face, be it wizards, dragons, or even gods, Fairy Tail will find a way to achieve victory. With me guiding them, we will find a way to end your curse, and bring you the peace you so desire. If we have failed by the end of our deadline, I will stand down and order the others to do the same, allowing you to take Fairy Heart without a fight." Mavis stated, her words echoed by Lucy. There was a pain deep in her voice, a sorrow Lucy couldn't quite understand, but her plan was at least somewhat decent. They would have a little more time to prepare, to be able to figure out a way to stop Zeref. She just hoped Zeref would accept it, because if he didn't, Fairy Tail did not stand a chance against his power.

 **Thank you to those of you that reviewed! I'm glad that you are enjoying this so far. Pairings won't be a focus of this story (I forget if I've mentioned this before or not, a downside to having so many stories in progress right now.), if anything I might have a few hints of Zervis and Nalu if anyone was wondering. I'm a huge fan of both pairings and while I am not talented at writing romance, I do tend to have hints of those pairings when I write stories about Fairy Tail.**

 **Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Zeref continued staring at the spot where Mavis stood for some time, leaving all of the wizards waiting to see what he would say. His thoughtful expression gave no hint of his true intentions, but eventually he began to speak. "You have such confidence in your friends….it reminds me of just how innocent you truly are. These fairies have no idea of the challenge you are laying before them, I can see it already on their faces." Zeref stated, glancing around at the guild.

Lucy might have looked a bit more intimidated, if she understood what Mavis was offering. Breaking a curse sounded fairly simple, but then again, Galuna Island's curse had taken quite some time to break all those years ago. She didn't even know Zeref was cursed, much like the other members of the guild. "They are my legacy, the people who live on in my place. Since I am unable to help search for a way, like I promised so many years ago, my friends will do so in my honor." Mavis stated, glancing at Lucy to relay her message.

Once it was done, Zeref smiled slightly, his eyes closing briefly as he leaned his head down towards his chest. "So, you truly do care. I had thought….I had come to accept that your feelings for me were different than my own." he stated after a few moments, a smile barely visible as his hair covered his eyes.

Mavis stared over at him, her gaze looking conflicted as she did so. This time, she did not seem quite comfortable with relaying her message through Lucy, but she had no other option to speak to Zeref. "That was a long time ago. Back then, I was unable to see the truth, to see that you truly did care for me, in order to actually allow myself to love you in return. You were the reason I was able to form Fairy Tail, you trained me in magic, and you became one of my few friends during my adventure away from Tenrou Island. For these reasons I did love you, but at the same time, you are the reason I ended up like this. You gave me the magic that cursed me, and ultimately, you were the one that killed me. For these reasons, I could not help but hate you as well. This contradiction within my own mind, within my feelings, was what allowed your life to be spared in the end." Mavis explained, watching Lucy blink a bit in surprise, both girls blushing at what was said.

Natsu slowly began glaring at Zeref, as did many members of the guild after what they had learned. "You…killed our first master? How could you do such a thing? Look at her, she's just a kid and you took her life away from her!" Natsu yelled, charging forward only to be stopped by Lucy, who grabbed him from behind in a tight hug.

"Natsu….I know you're angry, I am too, but we can't do this. We have to put our faith in her plan, and know that Mavis always knows the best way to get out of any situation." she whispered, speaking into Natsu's ear as her head rested at his shoulder. Natsu turned towards her, anger still lingering in his gaze as his expression slowly began to calm slightly.

"I can't believe this. Zeref is even worse than I thought, he's a monster and he killed our first master." Gray stated, his hands clenching into fists as the air around them began to cool. He was ready to fight as well, and he was not the only one. Mira had stepped closer, her usually happy face now glaring at Zeref for his actions. Lisanna was by her side, also looking fierce and ready to attack. Near Gray, Wendy and Erza stood up, their gazes focused on Zeref as they did so. Behind Zeref, on the other side of the guild. Gajeel, Levy, and Juvia were waiting, circling around him as they began to enrage to the point of wanting the fight to truly begin.

"Stand down! This is not a battle of magic, it is a battle of wits at the moment. Our best chance is to wait and hope we can do as I've promised. I gave Zeref my word that we would assist him, and that is exactly what we will do." Mavis announced, glaring at the wizards around her. Slowly, they began to back off, but the anger did not fade from their expressions.

Zeref tilted his head at them, looking somewhat amused at their actions. "It seems as if you are off to a rather poor start, if you can hardly contain your anger enough to stay your hand. Very well, I have little left to lose at this point, I can tolerate this curse for just a few months longer. Let your fairies have a chance to see if they can succeed where I have failed. I've had four hundred years to look into this curse and try and end it, but perhaps I simply needed a different perspective to find the answer. I will be waiting, Mavis, and I wish you and your friends the best of luck." he stated, turning to leave.

"Wait a second. Earlier, you claimed that I was END, and that I was your brother. Where is your proof, because I don't believe it." Natsu insisted, glaring at Zeref. Many had already moved past this part of Zeref's actions today, but Natsu was unable to get it out of his head.

Zeref stopped turning towards him with a sad smile. "Right here." he replied, holding up the book of END. Raising his empty hand, Zeref shot a beam of black magic from his finger, blasting a hole into the corner of the book. At the same time, Natsu gasped in pain, doubling over as his shoulder began to bleed, injured from the attack on the book. "I can't exactly prove that we're related, but I believe that will suffice to show you that you truly are END, my greatest creation. Know that when you fight me next, should I die, you will as well. After all, my magic is what sustains your life in this world, should it fade away from existence, you will too." he added, leaving them with that ominous warning.

"Natsu!" Happy cried, flying over to his partner from where he had been standing, talking with Charle and Pantherlily. "Don't do it, please! Don't go after Zeref….I don't want you to die." he begged, clearly thinking Natsu would be enraged enough to chase after the black wizard. Natsu glanced back at Happy and Lucy, frowning for a moment before giving the cat a grin.

"Sure thing, Happy! Besides, we've got work to do. Don't we have some curse thing we just promised to break?" he stated, glancing over at Mavis who nodded, her face grave and focused.

"It will not be an easy path. Zeref was not lying when he stated he spent centuries trying to end his curse. Few would even dare to challenge it, since it was given to him by a god." Mavis began, sounding grave. "If you truly wish to understand what it is we face, perhaps it would be better to explain my own past to you. Zeref and I….we met many years ago, before I was trapped in this body. There was an enemy I had to defeat and after seeing just what he was capable of, I pleaded with him to show myself and my friends magic. In the end, he acquiesced to my request, though in many ways, I think he regrets that decision now." Mavis began.

"With Zeref's help, we were able to defeat our enemy, but at a great cost. I was put in a situation where I was forced to use an incomplete black magic spell, what you now know as Fairy Law. Without the finalized version, the spell came with a deep cost. I became cursed, just as Zeref was, with what is known as the Curse of Contradictions, sometimes called Ankhersam's Curse." she explained.

"The more you love life, the more you are forced to take it away. That is the essence of the curse, designed to punish those who interfere with the delicate balance of life and death in the world. In addition to this, any cursed with this spell are immortal beings, unable to be killed and unable to age. This was what led Zeref and myself to believe that it could be possible to have one person by our side in this world, one person who would be safe. Even the curse itself couldn't kill us, or at least, that was his reasoning. In the end, his love for me resulted in my death. Because he loved me, and because of the curse, my life was taken from me, even when I was supposed to be immortal." Mavis explained.

"Wait, are you telling me that we're up against an immortal who kills everything he loves? That's just messed up." Gray commented, his arms crossed over his chest.

Mavis shook her head, her gaze focusing on Lucy for a moment. "If we truly were fighting Zeref, we would be against a foe such as that, however, our goal is far more complex. More accurately, our enemy are the gods themselves, specifically, Ankhersam. This is the god responsible for Zeref's curse, for my own as well. To my knowledge, no one has gained entry to the realm of the gods, no one has ever met one in person, but there must be a way. I beg of you, find Ankhersam and get him to lift his curse. Zeref has suffered long enough, he has earned the right to find peace and rest." she pleaded, her serious expression falling as tears began to show in her eyes.

Lucy could see that deep down, Mavis still cared for Zeref. She wanted to find a way to help him, however she could. If this was the desire of their first master, Lucy would do everything in her power to accomplish their task. "I'll do it, Mavis. I know we can find a way to end his curse, we just need to look into it. Levy, do you have any books on Ankhersam, or this curse Mavis mentioned?" Lucy asked, turning to her friend.

Levy seemed to think for a moment, frowning slightly. "Maybe…I seem to recall reading about it briefly during my studies. It is an incredibly rare curse, and with the unlikelihood of encountering it, I did not focus on finding more about it." she explained. "I am sure I can find it again, I promise Lu-chan, I'll get you everything I know on Ankhersam and his curse." she stated confidently.

"Hey, Lucy…don't you have that spirit that might be able to help? I mean, they might not know a lot, but Grandpa Crux seemed to be helpful in the past for things like this…" Wendy stated a bit nervously.

Lucy stood up straighter, blinking as she realized Wendy was right. She should have thought of Crux sooner, but with everything else in her head, it just hadn't come to mind. "That's why Igneel didn't want us to fight….damn it, why the hell did this have to become so complicated?" Natsu demanded, anger in his eyes as his seemingly random outburst came out. His fists slammed into the table nearby, and a few wizards backed away, worried over what Natsu would do when he was enraged like this.

"Natsu…we'll figure this out. After all, we're still together, right? Even if you are END…you are still the same person inside. I know you Natsu, and I know you'd never hurt your friends. Believe in yourself, just like we believe in you." Lucy told him, touching his shoulder gently. Natsu turned towards her, still looking conflicted as their friends approached as well.

"Get over it, flame brain, we've got bigger issues to deal with. So what if you've got a screwed up brother, we all have issues we learn to deal with. Ankhersam should be our priority right now, so get your head out of the gutter." Gray insisted, a bit harsher than Lucy thought was appropriate. Still, it seemed to get Natsu's focus, his gaze softening slightly as his rage faded. Erza smiled over at them, ruining their brief moment when she stepped over and wrapped her arms around both boys tightly, hugging them to her armor.

"It is good to see you two supporting each other. In the end, we are a team and we must work together to solve our problems." she declared, while Lucy backed away slightly, relieved to have avoided being a part of that.

"Alright, then, let's get this show on the road! Lucy, bring out that old cross dude, I've got a few questions for him!" Natsu insisted, sounding a lot more like his usual self. Lucy smiled at him, glad that he was able to recover so easily as she pulled out her silver key, standing ready to summon her spirit.

"Alright then, open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" she called out, waving her key in the air as the cross appeared, his eyes closed as he floated in front of them. "Grandpa Crux, we need your help! Our guild is under attack by a black mage, we need to know everything you can tell us about Ankhersam and the Curse of Contradictions." she requested.

"Lucy…I think your spirit is still asleep…." Happy stated, when Crux did not reply. The cat still didn't understand that it was just how Crux thought, that his meditation was what allowed him to gather knowledge from the spirit realm. She ignored Happy for now, focusing more on the problem of Zeref and his curse.

"Ah! Ankhersam, the god of life and death. We lesser spirits sadly know little of the gods, our only communication with them goes straight through the king himself." he began, while the wizards stared at him in surprise.

"Wait…do you mean the Celestial Spirit King? He knows the gods!" Lucy stated in shock, already seeing the value in this. It seemed like she had just become their most needed member, with her connection to the spirit world. She could already see it, how everyone would love her for showing just how strong and useful she could be, with her powerful celestial magic.

"Indeed, though Ankhersam rarely shows his face. In fact, I can't even find any information on the god beyond the fact that he is incredibly strict and easily angered. His curse is a symbol of that aspect of his personality. Ankhersam is one of the few gods that will hold grudges against others for eternity, the only one capable of doing so since he is immortal, with power over who lives and who will die." Crux explained.

Natsu frowned at this, looking somewhat confused. "Wait a second…if he controls who lives and who dies, why curse Zeref? Why not just kill the guy for whatever he did wrong?" he asked.

Crux seemed to sleep for a few more moments, thinking on the question before his eyes snapped open, gazing towards Natsu. "That was a hard answer to find, my boy, but all knowledge is worth having. Zeref disturbed the balance of life and death, thus he had to be taught the reason why all living things must die at some point. He valued life far too much, to the point where he was willing to attempt to bring the dead back, something that no wizard should ever attempt." Crux explained.

"Well, that's great and all, but how does it help us? We still have no way of contacting this Ankhersam, and all we've learned is how to piss him off." Gray commented, sounding rather irritated.

Lucy hated to be upset with her spirits, but she kind of agreed with Gray. Understanding their enemy would have been helpful, but Crux couldn't even provide them with that knowledge. "Oh, you did not tell me you wished to contact the gods. If that is the case, allow me to bring you to the Celestial Spirit King. He is the only one I know of that could possibly have a way of putting mortals in contact with a god." he told them.

Erza stopped them, her gaze hard as she focused on Crux. "Remember, we have a time limit here. We cannot spend our time in the Celestial Spirit world again, not when it moves much differently than it does out here. It would be best if we found another way." she suggested.

"Nah, we've got plenty of time! Mustache will send us to the gods in no time, he's a good friend of mine after all!" Natsu insisted, grinning over at them. Lucy wanted to smack Natsu for his stupidity, but she held back. After all, it wasn't like they had any other ideas on how to end Zeref's curse. If the gods had given it to him, then they could also take it back. This was the first step to finding them, and once they took that leap, they would only have a little further to go before reaching Ankhersam and freeing Zeref of his dark curse. She just hoped Erza was not right, and that this would be worth the effort in the end.

 **I've got another chapter ready! Sorry, there won't be a whole lot of Igneel and the dragons for a bit. I just couldn't see Igneel willingly fighting against Zeref, not when he knew what would happen if Zeref actually died. Still, we've got a new story to follow, with Fairy Tail now challenged to end Zeref's curse! Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

The spirit realm had not changed much since their last visit, still colorful as they viewed all the different forms of common spirits. As always, the place was overrun with other versions of Plu, many of which seemed to blend in together as one. As cute as they were, Lucy had to focus on finishing her own mission first.

Lucy had summoned Horologium after Crux's idea, using him to not only transport clothes for them, but also to bring them all into the spirit realm. Now, she was with Wendy, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Charle, moving forward towards the Celestial Spirit King. "Old friends! It is good to see you once more, what brings you to my realm?" he asked, his voice booming loudly from above them.

"We need to go punch some gods in the face and teach them a lesson for messing with Fairy Tail!" Natsu insisted, only for Gray to punch his arm.

"Shut it, you idiot! Do you really think they'll help us if they know we want to fight the gods?" Gray demanded, his voice slightly more hushed than Natsu's.

"You got a better plan, ice princess? From where I'm standing, we don't have any other options." Natsu countered, their usual bickering already starting for the trip.

"Peace, young ones, be calm for I do have what you seek. Gods can be fickle creatures, I suggest you take caution before proceeding down this route. Many have tried to face their trials, and all have failed. If you seek an audience with a god, they will test not only your physical strength, but also the strength of your mind and of your heart. Think for a moment before deciding what path you will pursue, for there are always other ways to continue on in life." the king suggested, standing tall over them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Lucy was thoughtful about what to do, truly understanding his words. This was a big step, challenging gods that no one had ever even met before. This would be their greatest test yet, the final battle to prove that Fairy Tail could face any foe they encountered. "I have faced danger before, and while many see myself as strong, it only comes from the strength of those around me. So long as my friends are by my side, I shall press on and be able to handle any challenge these gods have for me." Erza declared, sounding confident in her ability.

Wendy stood tall, her expression determined as she gazed at the massive spirit. "I will fight too! My strength has grown over the years and even if I am not physically strong, I know my heart is just as strong as any other member of Fairy Tail. No one will break our bonds, I will not let them." Wendy promised, making Lucy feel touched that the young girl cared so much about their guild. She was still one of their newest members, and she fit in so well. It was hard to remember what Fairy Tail had been like without her there, which made it easy to forget that Wendy had not always been a part of their family.

"Well, I've gotta find something to do now that I can't destroy END like I had promised. After all, things would get pretty boring around the guild without this crazy hot-head around." Gray stated, giving Natsu a slight smirk. Lucy noticed that he had lost his shirt again sometime between the start of the meeting, but at this point, she had learned to just go with it.

"There's no way I'm letting the stripper beat me out in this. I've been fired up since Zeref came to our guild, and that means I've gotta fight someone. Might as well put that to good use against these gods that seem to like tormenting people for no good reason." Natsu stated, grinning as he slammed his fist into his palm.

Lucy smiled over at her friends, the last one to answer as she stared up at the Celestial Spirit King. "I promised Natsu I would help him find a way to keep Zeref alive, and that is exactly what we are doing now. This is a whole new adventure, one that no one has ever seen before. There is no way I'm going to miss out on that!" Lucy stated, smiling as she glanced at her friends. They all looked happy at this moment, standing side by side in front of the large spirit with confidence in their stances. Lucy felt like they were unstoppable right now.

Lucy watched as the Celestial Spirit King inclined his head, looking serious as a massive portal opened beneath their feet. Lucy shrieked as she fell in, hearing the king's words echo around her as she fell through. "I wish you the best of luck on your journey, old friends. Perhaps you will be the first to succeed where others have failed. After all, you are the first mortals to become regular guests in my realm; with you, it seems as if anything is possible."

Wind seemed to blow around Lucy's hair in the vortex, blinding her as she began to wonder just how long she would fall for. Her friends were no where in sight, even reaching out she could not feel them by her side anymore. Just as suddenly as the fall had began, it stopped, with a bit of a thud as she landed on her stomach. She groaned slightly, already knowing that her landing was going to leave a bruise, before opening her eyes and glancing around her.

This realm was unlike anything Lucy had ever seen, and she could see that her comrades were just as stunned by what surrounded them. Everything was monotone, either black or white, no color to be seen. The sky itself was pitch black, with only a white moon illuminating the sky. The ground was white, no grass or plants to be seen. Lucy could see a few buildings off in the distance, once again a mismatch of black and white. They didn't even have windows, something that Lucy just thought was plain creepy. How did anyone live like this, in a place that seemed so devoid of life?

"Natsu…is this really the right place?" Happy asked, sounding a bit worried as he gazed around them.

"I don't think the Celestial Spirit King would lead us astray. This has got to be the place….I just never thought it would be so…." Gray commented, his voice trailing off as he tried to think of the best way to describe this realm.

Erza nodded, her eyes closing as she focused on the buildings in front of them. "I know what you mean, Gray, however we must not waste our time here. We have already lost enough time due to our use of the Celestial Spirit realm. Our best option is to look for other forms of life here, starting with those houses over there." she declared.

"This place smells weird….it's like no one has been here in years. I can't catch a whiff of anyone." Natsu stated, frowning as he sniffed the air. Wendy joined him, slowly widening her eyes in agreement.

"Natsu is right…it smells like this world is abandoned." she told them. As worrying as it was, especially with how reliable their senses were in the past, they were stuck here now. Lucy hadn't bothered to ask about how to leave this realm, only focused on getting inside. It seemed like a good thing to ask about in retrospect, but it was a little too late for that.

Gray moved with them, glancing at his hand as he made a small ball of ice in his palm. "Regardless, at least we still have magic here. This place isn't like Edolas." he told them, the ice vanishing after his small test. Lucy was a little comforted by that, knowing that her spirits would be by her side when they finally found Ankhersam and faced this challenge the Celestial Spirit King spoke of.

Before long, they finally reached the small city. Buildings surrounded them, and everything looked much like the place they had come in at. All black and white, no true color existed. As Lucy stared around, she began to frown. "You know, typically people use shades of gray in with a color scheme like this. It's just strange seeing black and white, nothing else." she commented.

Erza stopped, gazing around them with a thoughtful expression. "You are correct, it is quite strange. Perhaps these gods dislike gray, it would explain their simply taste in decor." she suggested.

"Guys, can't either of you tell that this isn't the problem to focus on right now?" Gray demanded, wondering how the hell decorating choices were going to aid them now.

Lucy glanced over at Gray, shrugging. "The King said our challenges would vary, I just thought it might help to understand the people we will be meeting here. After all, it isn't like Ankhersam is the only god in this realm." she suggested, watching Gray sigh, shaking his head.

"Lucy, do you think we'll find him here? It still smells abandoned." Wendy commented, sniffing the air as she stood tense among them. Natsu was just like her, his eye warily scanning the buildings surrounding them.

Lucy wondered just why that was. "Hey, what's wrong? I get that it doesn't smell like normal, but it isn't all that bad, is it?" she asked.

"No, Wendy is right, something is wrong here. Even if a city has been abandoned, my nose could pick up a hint of someone's scent in it, a sign that someone had once lived there. This place smells like nothing, or at least it did until we arrived." Natsu insisted, watching as Wendy nodded in agreement.

Erza stood tall, walking towards one of the buildings in the city. "Perhaps these gods have no scent. They are different from us, after all." she suggested.

Wendy and Natsu both frowned, sharing a look. "That still doesn't make me feel any better. It only means they will be impossible to track down. Sorry, I don't think our noses will be able to help you this time." Wendy stated, looking upset with herself.

"Wendy, don't be so hard on yourself. If these gods truly have no scent, not even a real dragon would be able to track them down." Charle stated, trying to cheer up her partner.

Happy joined in, smiling over at the young girl. "Aye! Not even Natsu could find them, and he's got the best nose I've ever seen!" he insisted.

Their words were enough to make Wendy smile again, glancing at her friends as they continued forward. Erza banged on the door of the home she had found, waiting for someone to reply when it simply opened, revealing no on within. "Strange. Perhaps they wish to meet with us deeper inside the home." Erza commented, stepping inside cautiously. Lucy followed, feeling nervous about just what they might encounter in this place.

Slowly, though, her fear faded away. She and her friends searched every room in the house, discovering that even inside the buildings, there was still no color. The furniture, walls, and the floors were all either black or white. Even stranger was the emptiness found in the house, no sign that anyone had ever lived in this place. It seemed as if the dragon slayers had been correct. No one had ever lived in this city, something they discovered when they searched the other buildings as well. This was the realm of the gods, and as far as Lucy could tell, the gods themselves had abandoned it, leaving the Fairy Tail wizards stranded, wondering what to do next.

 **Sorry, this chapter is a little short. I've been exhausted lately and haven't had a lot of time to focus on writing...but I still got this chapter finished on time! Reviews will help keep me motivated to write, feel free to leave one and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Ultimately, the Fairy Tail wizards left the city in search for more clues. It had contained no signs of life, and going on the fact that Natsu and Wendy could not smell anyone there, they determined that the gods must exist elsewhere in this realm. Still, finding them was easier said than done.

They were lucky that Erza always packed large for trips such as these, leaving them with plenty of provisions for their time here. Lucy knew they would have starved if they hadn't convinced the scarlet haired wizard to share some of her food. They had been here for weeks, and besides the first one, they had yet to come across any more signs of life. It was nothing but emptiness, a realm of black and white with no end in sight.

That was the other thing Lucy had noticed after being here for what felt like days. The sky never changed, continuing to look like the night sky at all times. She wondered if it had anything to do with the strangeness of this realm, with how everything was either black or white. A morning sky would have other shades in it, simply due to the sun lighting up the world.

"Natsu…do you think we'll find some fish soon?" Happy asked, looking tired as they pressed on. They had just gotten up from resting, only to feel worse than they had the night before. Sleep was doing little to keep them energized, and they were all feeling the stress of losing time. Zeref had given them three months, and while Lucy struggled to keep track of time in this place, she had a feeling that they were running low on time now.

Natsu glanced over at his partner, giving him a small smile. "Sure thing, Happy! I promise, the first fish we find is all yours." he insisted.

Gray glared over at them, his shirt slung over his shoulder as he walked topless across the ground. "Who cares about fish? There hasn't been any sign of life in this place since we arrived, I hardly think that's going to change anytime soon." he argued.

"Gray does have a point….I still don't smell anyone…." Wendy said nervously, looking just as exhausted as the others. To try and emphasize her point, she stopped moving, sniffing the air as Natsu did the same thing. "Wait….I think there's someone here now." she stated, shocking all of them.

"Hear that, Happy? We finally got them! Let's go and teach these gods a lesson!" he cheered, already charging forward as if he had an endless supply of energy. Lucy wondered how he managed to do that at times, but she sighed and chased after him regardless of how tired she was feeling.

"Aye sir! Maybe they have fish, a big juicy fish!" Happy stated.

Lucy stared at the cat that was now flying after Natsu in confusion. "How does that make any sense? What would a god want with a fish?" she demanded.

"To eat it, of course." Happy stated, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Lucy shook her head at Happy, wondering just how stupid one cat could get. That was when all of the wizards stopped suddenly, seeing the person they were charging towards. It looked like a child, just a young girl, with pure white hair falling down behind her back. If Lucy had to guess, she would say the child was even younger than Wendy, which was rather surprising. Her eyes, were what stunned Lucy. Either she had no iris, or they were black and simply blended in. It looked like she was born for this realm, already looking like the colors of the world around her. "Congratulations, wizards, on making it this far. You have passed the first trial, the trial of survival, and I am your reward. I shall be your guide to our realm, and lead you through your many tests as you continue on in your journey." the girl stated, her voice light and calm.

Natsu frowned at her, sniffing the air by the girl. "You smell funny. What the hell are you?" he asked, as Erza punched his arm. It was a bit more than he was expecting, sending Natsu falling over onto the ground from her strength.

"Silence! You will be respectful to our guide, I will not tolerate any of your foolishness from this point on." Erza ordered, watching as Natsu got up weakly, giving her a slight thumbs up as he stood a ways away from her. None of them wanted to risk angering Erza, not now.

The guide smiled, not commenting in any way on their interaction. "There are many kinds of creatures in this realm, besides gods. The souls of the dead reside here, brought in by Ankhersam to help them find peace after their final death." she told them, beginning to walk once more down the street. Not wanting to lose their guide, the Fairy Tail wizards quickly moved to follow the child, still curious about what she had to say.

"Ankhersam you say? That's who we're looking for." Gray commented, giving her a slight smirk. The child blinked at him, her head tilting to the side with curiosity.

"Few seek out the god of death, and even fewer succeed in gaining an audience with the deity. Even the gods fear Ankhersam, afraid of the power over life and death." the child stated.

"Um…sorry to interrupt…but would you mind telling us your name? It feels weird not being able to properly address you." Wendy stated, her question not quite out of place. Lucy found it odd that the child had not given her name as well, but she didn't want to risk insulting the first person they had met in this place. Everywhere had different cultures, maybe names were not given out all that freely here.

The girl stared at Wendy, her black eyes narrowing slightly at the young girl. "Wendy Marvel, sky dragon slayer and wizard of Fairy Tail. You have a kind and gentle spirit, one that goes well with your healing gifts. Be warned, in this realm, questions can often lead to your own demise. My name is not to be known to any other than myself, if you must refer to me, simply call me Guide, or if you are uncomfortable with that term, you may call me Spirit." she stated.

A spirit didn't quite make sense for what this girl was, but her mysterious way of knowing so much about Wendy gave Lucy hesitation in deciding that for sure. None of them were quite willing to speak after that, worried over just how this child was able to know one of them so well. "Knowledge of others is commonly spread throughout this realm, I know much about all of you. Be that as it may, there is no need to be alarmed. My current intention is to do nothing with the information I have been given. Now, if you do not mind, I would ask that you follow me. Your second trial awaits you just ahead." Guide told them, moving towards a lone building in the area. Nothing surrounded it to tell them that others were here, and in many ways, it disturbed them. The building was tall, a white skyscraper that even they could not see the top of.

It unnerved Lucy to hear a child speak like this one was, like they were far older than they appeared. Perhaps that was the case, and their guide was a soul from someone who had passed away long ago. It would make sense, considering Ankhersam could have control over all dead souls. The child stopped after walking for so long, standing still in the center of a massive circular room, with weapons adorning the walls. Axes, swords, spears, and hammers could be seen, all of them bearing white blades with black handles.

The child gave a slight bow, her head tilting downwards as she entered. "The mortals have passed the test for survival? Rather impressive, most starve to death on that one." a deep voice commented, making Lucy jump and see a man waiting for them. At the far end of the room, a man was sitting on top of a massive chair. His own size was far greater than any she had ever seen, larger and even more muscular than Elfman was. He wore no shirt, emphasizing his muscular body, with only a pair of black shorts covering his legs. His hair was just as white as their guide's, and his eyes had the same blackness about them, only pupils and whites to be seen. Lucy would have called them siblings, but she didn't want to risk being wrong about them.

"Indeed they have, Hachiman. They are now yours to test as you see fit." Guide stated, standing slowly and smiling up at the being. "Allow me to introduce you to each other. Hachiman, behind me stand the representatives from Fairy Tail, requesting an audience with Ankhersam. Fairy Tail wizards, before you stands Hachiman, the God of War, whose feats in battle are unparalleled by even the strongest of creatures." she continued, gesturing to both sides as she stepped out of the way. "Now, I will leave you to your test. Be sure to come fetch me and inform me of the results." she ordered, walking off to the side where a door seemed to appear from no where. The girl vanished within, no trace of the door left behind.

"Man, that chick was creepy. Is she really going to be our guide here?" Natsu commented, whispering in Lucy's ear. The blond nodded, frowning slightly.

"I think so….maybe things are just different here. I'm sure you remember how strange things were in Edolas." Lucy told him, watching Natsu frown and shrug.

"Whatever. Either way, I have a plan. I'm gonna figure out her name, Luce! By the time this is over, I'll tell you all about her, just like she did to us with Wendy. No one has the right to just spit stuff out like that and not bother explaining themselves." he argued.

Lucy wanted to tell him that the guide had explained it, but she knew it would be pointless. "You know, Natsu has a point this time. We need to get the dirt on our guide, so we can show her what it feels like to be put on the spot like that." Gray commented, having overheard their conversation. Lucy really hoped the god hadn't heard them yet, that would be even worse. He could pass along this discussion to their guide, and then they'd really be in trouble.

"I know! Happy will spy on her for us. After all, he's got super secret ninja skills just like me." Natsu insisted, watching as Happy flew next to him with a somewhat fierce look on his face, trying to look like the ninja Natsu described.

"Aye! It'll be just like what happened at Everlue's mansion!" he insisted, focusing on the spot where Guide had vanished.

"Hmm….you wizards seek an audience with the God of Death? Tell me, just what purpose has lead you to this point?" Hachiman demanded, standing tall as he approached them. It was enough to stop any plans the two boys and Happy were speculating on. The Exceed jumped back, flying behind Natsu as the massive god approached, eyeing them carefully.

Erza stepped forward, standing tall and confident as she approached the God of War. "We seek to put an end to his curse on someone who angered him long ago." Erza declared, watching the god raise an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue. "If we do not succeed, Zeref will destroy our guild and all we hold dear, and that leaves us with no other options. I will not fail, not when my guild depends on my actions." she stated, watching as the god smiled at her slowly.

"You wish the challenge the judgment of Ankhersam?That truly is an intriguing plan of yours, however it comes with one flaw." Hachiman stated, pulling a sword off of the wall."No one has ever come this far in their trial, and I do not intend on letting anyone pass. Our laws are final, and our decisions are absolute. Challenging them is not something meant for mortals to do, however, if you can prove your strength to me, I shall let you continue on. Fight me, Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, and show me just how worthy you are of facing Ankhersam and incurring the wrath of the gods as you continue forward on this path."

 **Happy holidays everyone! I hope you are having a nice time right now with your families.**

 **Here is another chapter, ready a little bit ahead of schedule. Anyone getting interested about what else we'll find in the realm of the gods? As far as Hachiman's name goes, I was rather uncreative and googled names of Japanese gods. I kept** **struggling with names, and that ended up being my solution.**

 **Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Lucy stared in surprise at the trial laid before them. Erza was expected to defeat a god in combat, specifically, the god that focused on how to fight wars. Even with her strength, it seemed like an impossible task for anyone. Still, Erza did not back down, a fierce look on her face as she drew her weapon, nodding at the god in front of her.

"I have faced many foes in the past, I am sure I will be able to think of something to handle you." she argued, stepping forward warily as she watched the god begin to raise his own weapon.

Hachiman looked amused, chuckling softly at her words. "I am impressed with your confidence, mortal, but do not be so cocky. In the end, underestimating your opponent will be your downfall." he stated, slashing down with his sword. Much to all of their surprise, this god was fast. Considering his size, Lucy expected him to be a little slower, with a lot of strength to make up for it. Instead, he moved quick enough that it was struggle for Erza to move away and dodge his weapon, quickly requipng into her heaven's wheel armor as she moved.

"The same could be said of you, Hachiman." Erza countered, smiling slightly as she began to requip a few extra swords, sending them flying towards the god. He blocked them with his own weapon, sending them clattering down to the ground. Erza had expected this, though, and had already begun to prepare another attack. Swords had already been requipped around her in a circle, ready for her spell. "Dance, my blades. Circle sword!" she ordered, watching as they flew with great speed towards the god.

Hachiman saw them and moved to get out of the way, blocking a few as they passed. Even with his speed, he could not completely dodge all of them, but he did manage to avoid severe injury. A single sword had brushed against his arm, leaving a small cut in his shirt where a small amount of blood began to be seen. Even so, the god did not even flinch from the blow, moving forward with his own attack.

Erza dodged again, jumping away from his sword as it came swiping down towards her head. He moved quickly to strike again, keeping Erza on the defensive with a flurry of blows that she struggled to dodge or block. With his strength, blocking too many of his attacks would ultimately wear her down more than usual, and it put her blade at risk of breaking. Eventually, Hachiman's speed was enough to break through her defenses, though he struck with his foot, not his blade. His attack with his weapon had been the distraction, so he could weaken his opponent with a physical blow.

Erza was sent flying back into the wall, grunting as she collided with it and focused her gaze on her enemy. Her armor was now cracked, meaning she would need to change strategies. Considering his immense strength, it would be best if she tried to use ranged attacks against him. Her armor shifted once more, now to her flame empress armor, as she prepared to attack with fire.

Her blade ignited with flames and she slashed out, sending them flying towards Hachiman. The god seemed slightly surprised by her change in attacks, but it did not stop him from dodging her flames. Erza was not done yet, however, continuing with an onslaught of flames against her enemy. "You are a fierce warrior, I will give you that. However, even the fiercest of opponents fall before my power." Hachiman stated, smiling as the next wave of flames came toward him. Instead of dodging them, he slashed out against them with his blade. The band of flames seemed to become tangible with his act, rebounding straight towards Erza from the blow.

Surprised by his attack, Erza could not dodge quick enough. Her own flames fell upon her, sending her back into the wall, burns on her skin. Even with her enhanced resistance to flame magic, her armor was not designed to withstand a blow from its own arsenal. Glaring over at this enemy, she decided that perhaps defense was a better route against a foe such as this. Her armor shifted once more, deeming her flame empress armor insufficient, as she requiped her adamantine armor, the only armor in her arsenal that she saw as capable of withstanding the god's attacks.

"Foolishness! Even the best of defenses has a weakness, one which I can exploit." Hachiman stated, dropping the sword and grabbing a hammer from the wall. He threw it at Erza, who moved to dodge. The weapon collided with the wall behind her, sending shutters through the room around them as a massive hole smashed through it. Rubble fell on her head and Erza gasped, realizing that the room was going to collapse around them. "Even armor such as yours cannot withstand the weight of an entire building. Perish and know that you fought admirably, simply against a foe that no one is capable of defeating." he declared, smiling as the ceiling began to fall.

"Everyone, to my side at once!" Erza ordered, seeing her friends panicking in the chaos. Her friends ran to her side, and as the building collapsed, Erza only had one wish. She wanted to have the strength necessary to keep her friends alive, even if it destroyed herself in the process. She would sacrifice herself to shield them, just as she had done countless times before. She pulled out her shield, holding it over them as she did her best to protect them from falling debris. Before long, none of them could see anything but dust and rubble, not even the faces of the friends standing right by their sides.

As the dust began to settle, Erza was gasping for air, her shield already cracked and shattered on the ground from the impact. It had been able to withstand a blow from the Jupiter cannon, but even something that strong could not withstand the collapse of a building of this size. For a brief moment, Erza wondered if their guide had survived, before she felt the extent of her injuries from what she had done. Scrapes covered her body, and her muscles felt weak and stiff. Her magic was running low and after a strike like that, she did not know how much more she could take.

Her armor was breaking off as well, she noted with some surprise. Still, she could not give up, not when her friends were counting on her. Glancing to her side, she could see that they were all dazed from the collapse of the building, but alive. They were breathing, Wendy was unconscious, and the others were staggering to their feet. Natsu looked enraged as he glared at the god, Lucy was unable to completely make it to her feet, settling for kneeling on the ground, and Gray glared at Hachiman, his shirt torn to shreds and now tossed on the ground.

"You….you hurt Erza….and all of our friends. Do you really think I'm going to sit around and let you do this to us?" Natsu shouted in anger, but Erza stepped forward, feeling somewhat weak as she breathed heavily and held her arm out in front of the pink haired wizard.

"Natsu, I appreciate your concern, but this is not your battle. Help Lucy and the others recover from this, I will handle Hachiman." she ordered, feeling far more determined to win than before. When this battle had begun, it was simply a trial to see if she could pass and meet with another god. Now, it involved her family. This god had harmed them, seeing fit to bring others into the battle that did not belong. She would not stand by and let that slide, not when she had ways of stopping him.

Erza closed her eyes, deciding that Hachiman had been correct. Defense was a useless tool against someone with strength such as his, so she needed to put all of her focus on offense. Her armor vanished entirely, leaving her in a pair of plain red pants with two blades in her hands, standing ready for him. In this form, she had far more speed and agility than in any of her others. This was the armor that would allow her to achieve victory, she was certain of it.

"I am impressed that you managed to survive, however you still have not proven your strength worthy of passing on." Hachiman stated, while Erza glared at him, walking closer slowly but surely.

"You have hurt my friends," she began, using her sword to break apart a few remaining pieces of the building that got in her way. "You attempted to take away their lives." she continued , stopping as she stood before him, her head held high. "For these things, I shall never forgive you. You may insult me, and test my worth, but when you harm my comrades, that is where I draw the line. Now, it is your turn to feel my wrath, God of War!" she declared, moving quickly as she lunged into battle once more.

Hachiman did not seem to expect her speed this time, the way she grew far more deadly when her family was threatened. He had somehow managed to retrieve his blade from the rubble of the building, but that was not going to be nearly enough against an angry Erza. He was facing the true might of the Fairy Queen, seeing just why she was known by that name amongst her guild. Erza's blade lashed out with a speed even he couldn't keep up with, struggling simply to block her blows. Hachiman was now forced to stay on the defensive, and Erza pressed on with her advantage.

She slashed out low, aiming for his legs only to have Hachiman block her with his own blade. He utilized his fist, trying to punch her while her blade was trapped against his, but Erza saw this coming. She jumped out of the way, flipping through the air and freeing her sword as she did so. As she landed, she spun around and slashed out at the god, this time managing to wound him. A decent size cut was visible on his chest, one that had been caused by her own blade.

Hachiman glanced down at it, his eyes wide. "You have managed to wound me….I am rather impressed. That tiny scratch from before was no impressive feat but this….you truly are worthy of your title, Titania, Queen of the Fairies. I have not had a fight like this in ages, and while I still do not think you have the right to challenge our decisions, I cannot claim that you do not possess the strength necessary to pass my trial." he stated.

Erza's gaze narrowed at him, her blades still drawn and ready to fight. "What of my friends? Do you truly think I will simply stop and leave them unavenged?" she stated.

The god raised an eyebrow at her, turning towards the friends in question. Erza followed his gaze, her eyes wide at what she saw. They were standing, completely unharmed with their guide by their side. "Your guide has various abilities, which you may or may not discover as you continue on in this realm. I suggest following her lead, she knows this place well and will be the only person capable of keeping you on the path towards Ankhersam." Hachiman stated, his blade now rooted in the ground by his feet. He did not seem upset in the slightest, nor did he seem angry in any way. Erza wondered how that man would fight when he was truly passionate about a battle, because their fight just here had simply been a way for him to pass time. If the god had been serious, Erza knew that there was no way she could have possibly won.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Guide stepped forward, glancing over at Hachiman with an expressionless look on her face. "They have passed my test, I have no intention of standing in their way. However, their quest is one that may very well lead to their doom regardless, mortals never quite understand what it is they are getting into when they arrive in our realm." he commented to the young girl, who nodded, smiling slightly as she observed the Fairy Tail wizards. They were celebrating their victory, while preparing to leave for another long journey.

"Yes, I had no doubt that they would manage to pass your test of strength. Fairy Tail is surely an impressive guild, are you aware of who its founder is?" Guid asked, glancing over at Hachiman who nodded, his face turning grave.

"Those poor children, seeking out a way to free their former master. If only they knew that the gods do not change their judgments so easily, that by coming here, they themselves will be put on trial as the champions of the two bearing Ankhersam's curse." Hachiman commented, while Guide nodded, looking thoughtful. The child had always disturbed the gods when she was present; she was the closest thing to a completely emotionless husk anyone could get to be. Her mind was where she excelled, knowing all facts and focusing entirely on what must be done, cruelly and heartlessly acting when not performing her job here.

"Should they fail, I have a feeling they will earn their place beside their master. Ankhersam is not known for being merciful, and that god is quite fond of the Curse of Contradictions." Guide stated, watching as Hachiman nodded, his face grave.

"If I had truly thought ahead, perhaps I would not have allowed them to pass…then again, I also know the price of failure. Such bright souls are needed in the realm of the living, something even you must realize." the God of War stated, watching as Guide frowned slightly, slowly beginning to nod.

"Balance is key, for every bright soul like theirs, another must exist to live in the darkness. Without balance, everything falls apart and order would be destroyed." the child argued.

At this point, the wizards had finished gathering together and were approaching the two beings from the realm of the gods. Hachiman did not reply to Guide's comment, and both of them quickly dropped the subject of what Fairy Tail just might face in this realm. "So, you up for taking us on another trip around this place? I'm ready to face our next challenge, after Erza's battle, I'm all fired up!" Natsu insisted, grinning over at them.

Guide nodded, moving away from Hachiman as she began directing them through the immense realm where the gods resided. "Of course. It seems you know little about this place, you would be helpless without me." Guid stated calmly, leading on without checking to see if they were following.

"Hey, Guide? Are you allowed to tell us anything about the gods, or is that something we have to figure out as part of these trials of yours?" Gray asked, his hands over his chest. Guide had brought him a new shirt, which he was now wearing, but it felt strange. It was entirely black, and it made him feel far darker than normal when he was used to his white shirt and black pants instead.

Guide continued staring ahead silently for a moment, before speaking. "I suppose it will do little harm in the end. Gods are not all that different from humans, beyond their extended lifespans and their unusual gifts. Their powers go beyond the normal reach of magic, capable of performing feats no mortal wizard could ever achieve." she began, still leading them along towards their destination.

"Everything is black and white for them, they are not fond of gray areas. Rules are absolute, there is no other interpretation that they will tolerate amongst themselves. That is why our realm was designed this way, to show how strict Gods are on enforcing our laws and the way they live." Guid continued, gesturing to the world around them.

Gray frowned, gazing around at the black and white world around him. "That seems a bit harsh, doesn't it? I get enforcing rules and all, but what about enjoying life?" Lucy asked, before Gray could speak again. He looked a bit irritated, she didn't want him upsetting their guide right now.

Guide nodded, staring off towards a building that was now visible on the horizon. "There are few chances for a God to truly enjoy life. They live for what they stand for, to maintain balance above all else. For example, Hachiman lives for the time war comes to the mortal realm. He guides warriors to either their victory, or defeat, depending on what the world is in need of at the time. Few notice their interference in the world, and even fewer are granted the chance to meet a God." she explained.

Lucy glanced at her friends, seeing them wearing similarly shocked faces. None of them could imagine living like that, with so little to do to entertain themselves. "What about friends? What about family? No one deserves to live alone, they've got to have someone around." Natsu demanded, sounding a bit irritated himself.

Guide shrugged, moving along at a brisk pace now that their destination was in sight. "Their only companions are each other, and they rarely choose to visit one another. Gods prefer solitude, it gives them time to reflect on how their actions have affected the mortal realm throughout the day and determine the proper path to take in the future. Ankhersam is perhaps the only being that gets daily interaction with others, though it is simply through the god's connection to the dead that it is given. Wandering souls are often found around Ankhersam's home in this realm, waiting for the chance to find peace and move on from their time as one of the living." she explained.

Erza was frowning, gazing at the building they were now nearing. "It seems like gods have a very lonely existence. I almost feel sorry for them, I would want to help if they weren't our enemy for the moment." she stated, sounding a bit sad at the thought.

Lucy nodded, knowing that it would do her no good to be sympathetic towards these beings. After all, who knew what kind of tests awaited them? She could not be distracted in any way, regardless of what she knew about their lives. "It is not quite as lonely as one might think. With their longevity, gods have a different view on their daily lives than mortals. It is not vital to get so many things done at once, because they do not view their time as limited. Even should they perish, they know that another god will be born, a reincarnation to replace them and take over their duties of watching over the mortal world." Guide stated, stopping in front of the doors of a new building.

This one was a bit more conservative than the one before, smaller and much like a cottage. It was white, with a black door on the front, one that swung open the second they arrived. The arrival put a halt to their conversation, all of them silent as they walked inside to face their next test.

Inside, they noticed some strange contraption attached to the door, a series of strings and pulleys that had been utilized to pull it open. It was strange, and Lucy wondered just how lazy one god could get. After all, it wasn't that hard to walk over to the door and open it, but her thoughts were interrupted by the person she saw inside. Sitting in a chair, next to a series of levers that activated various contraptions in the house, was what looked like a very sickly young boy.

His hair was dark brown, the first hint of color she had seen since arriving here in this realm, though his clothes still matched the usual black and white combinations she saw everywhere else. His skin was white enough to blend in with the walls behind him, and his body looked thin, like it would break at any second. As she walked closer, she noticed that while he had arms, head, and a torso, the boy's legs were completely gone. He simply wore pants, the legs empty and hollow as they hung down to the floor below where he sat. "Good evening, Kuebiko. I have brought you wizards from the mortal guild, Fairy Tail, seeking to take your challenge and earn your approval to meet with Ankhersam." Guide stated, watching as Kuebiko raised an eyebrow at the child, looking mildly amused.

"Oh? Such interesting guests, it has been so long since this has happened. Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania in her realm, requip wizard of immense strength, capable of taking on one hundred monsters and slaying them all. Based on your presence here, you are also capable of surviving in a duel against the great Hachiman, God of War." Kuebiko began, smiling as he gazed over towards the challengers.

"Next we have Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude and Layla, a celestial mage in possession of nine of the golden gate keys. Your mother is deceased, as is your father, and you are determined to reunite with your former spirit, Aquarius, one day." he continued, leaving both her and Erza staring at him a bit uncomfortably. Just like Guide, this man seemed to be able to see into their pasts and know everything about them with just a glance.

His gaze moved towards Gray next, his gaze growing sad as he did so. "Gray Fullbuster, ice-make wizard of fairy tail who has also recently acquired demon slayer magic. Well trained in your original art, but still learning about your demon slayer abilities, you are a foe to fear in battle. However, you are a bit unstable with your emotions, having lost your family to the demon Deliora and spent most of your childhood seeking revenge on the beast. Now, you guard your heart, unable to open up to anyone, not even the water wizard who holds you dear to her heart."

Gray glanced away, not meeting Kuebiko's gaze as the god moved on."Natsu Dragneel, you are an interesting one. You are one who does not even know of your own past, who has forgotten much and lost even more. The saddest fact about you is your own ignorance, the fact that you do not even know what it is you have lost. Should you pass my test, I will reveal to you this hidden past of yours, dragon slayer, and give you the understanding of who you truly are." he stated.

His gaze turned towards the Exceed next, smiling slightly over at them. "Ah, there is a bit of brightness amongst your group. Two beings from the realm of Edolas, belonging to the race of the Exceed. Happy and Charle, both of you were sent away from your home before your birth, quickly bonding with friends during your time in your new home. As such, there is little sorrow in your past, though you feel pain and joy alongside your companions as they continue on their journey."

At this point, Lucy noticed that their guide had begun to walk out of the room, silently leaving them alone with this god. There was only one more person to be analyzed after all, so the trial would have to begin soon. "Finally we have Wendy Marvell, the youngest of all the dragon slayers. Much like Natsu, your past is clouded, hidden from even your own mind, but I do not sense the same sorrow from yours. More accurately, you have lost a combination of joyful memories and tearful ones, for you have lost others as well but you do not recall who they were. In due time, just as I promised Natsu, it will be revealed. Simply pass my trial, and you will learn of your hidden past."

Kuebiko smiled over at them after all of that, his hands now folding over his lap, or at least, where it should have been. "Now that introductions of yourselves have been concluded, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kuebiko, the God of Knowledge, and I have a rather intriguing challenge for you all. While I may not look like much, I am still capable of giving you a challenge that none have succeeded at in the past. Brace yourselves, Fairy Tail wizards, because your fun is about to begin."

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Natsu stepped forward, smirking at the god as he did so. "Bring it on, I'm all fired up. After all, I gotta know what this big secret of yours is, especially since it is about me." he told Kuebiko, grinning as he did so. The sickly boy sighed in response, his head tilting to the side.

"This is the problem with having so much knowledge, your actions become quite predictable. I knew the exact moment you would arrive here, just as I know everything about who you are and where you came from. Your challenge is to reveal to me a fact of which I am not aware of, something that can finally bring me the sense of learning and amazement once more." Kuebiko told them, watching as they stared at him blankly.

"You are the god of knowledge, and you wish for us to educate you?" Charle asked, sounding a bit confused.

The god nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Indeed, it does sound quite strange. I know so much, having spent most of my life reading and observing others due to my inability to move about as other beings do. I have enjoyed simpler pleasures in life, and the only thing I desire is to learn more. We will stay here until you have taught me something new." he stated, his hand pulling one of the levers by his side. Lucy watched with shock as a large wall seemed to fall from the ceiling, blocking their entrance and the door that had been by his side. The new black walls seemed to clash a bit with the white of the god's house, but he did not pay it any mind. "As you can see, there is no escape from this challenge. I shall lift the wall when I am satisfied with your response. Until then, consider yourselves my guests, and enjoy your time here. I do not mind observing others, after all, it can be amusing at times if they manage to do something unpredictable." he stated.

Lucy glanced at her friends, all of them sharing the same thoughts. This was not going to turn out well. How were they supposed to know more than a god? It just wasn't possible, not at the moment. "My old man gave me my demon slayer magic." Gray tried, more focused than the others.

"Nice try, however, I know everything there is to know about each and every one of you." Kuebiko told them, watching Gray scowl in response. His arms were crossed over his chest as he thought about something else, focused intently on doing so.

"I know! Fish are better when they are raw, no matter what Natsu claims." Happy tried, grinning triumphantly at the god who sighed, shaking his head.

"That is a matter of opinion, not a fact. The only knowledge I seek is that of truth, not that of personal thoughts." Kuebiko stated. Happy frowned at that, clearly disagreeing with the god, but Lucy thought Kuebiko had a point this time.

"It seems that we've arrived at a challenge in which we need more of our allies. Levy would be capable of accomplishing a task such as this." Erza stated, frowning as she rested her chin on her hand. "Perhaps there is something about our world which he does not know. The black wizard Zeref bears the Curse of Contradictions." she stated, trying to use something she had only learned recently.

"Better, but not enough. I know of the actions of my fellow gods, including the actions of Ankhersam. That curse is one of Ankhersam's favorites as well, utilized against Mavis Vermillion as well, in case you sought to use that fact next." Kuebiko stated, sounding bored as he sat in his chair, watching all of them.

"There are thirteen golden gate keys in celestial magic, not twelve." Lucy tried, something that even celestial wizards were not sure of.

Kuebiko sighed, glancing around the room. "I was hoping this would be more entertaining, but I suppose it was not. Spirits are quite connected with us gods, we know of their inner-workings, as is necessary to maintain balance within the world. I am aware of Ophiuchus, the mysterious thirteenth zodiac spirit that lives within that realm." Kuebiko replied.

"I am the daughter of Queen Shagotte." Charle tried, before realizing it was another fact about herself, something the god would already know.

"Levy is the smartest person in Fairy Tail, she really should be the person dealing with this." Lucy stated, struggling already with the god's challenge.

Kuebiko smiled, his head tilting to his side. "Not quite, I do not think anyone in your guild is capable of succeeding in this challenge. Not even Levy, with all of her reading and knowledge, has learned anything that I have not. My long life has given me the opportunity to read far more than anyone you know, even Levy McGarden." he stated.

"Ha! Levy reads using wind-reader glasses, she can read at incredible speeds impossible for any mortal to do so." Lucy stated confidently, watching as Kuebiko shook his head, informing her that he already knew of this.

"Indeed, I can do the same without any magical assistance. It is part of my duty, monitoring knowledge and its disbursement to your realm. Learning too fast will cause chaos, yet not learning enough will halt the advancement of your race. It is a tedious process, but one that I must oversee regardless of that fact." Kuebiko stated.

"Fairy Heart is a weapon that exists deep within Fairy Tail, and it is our master's most guarded secret." Erza tried, making everyone stare at her in shock. They never expected her to spit out their deepest secrets to a god, yet she did so without hesitation.

"Yes…we are aware of this, after all, her power was never meant to exist. It is a disturbance in balance, one that we will have to work towards correcting at some point." Kuebiko stated, his eyes narrowed over at Erza as he watched her carefully.

"Man this is hard! I can't think of anything." Natsu complained, frowning as he tried to figure out something to use himself. "Dragons…I know! Dragon slayers become dragons if they use their magic too much." he stated, while Kuebiko shook his head.

"Acnologia was something we knew of long ago, his soul now resides in our realm after all." Kuebiko corrected, making Natsu glare at him.

"Come on, why can't we just fight you and be done with this? I want a real battle, not some word game!" he argued, but the god narrowed his gaze at Natsu, looking angry with the boy.

"Careful, I control all knowledge, including that which you possess. I can alter your memories, and take away everything you know. If I wished, I could even make you forget about Igneel. It would be wise to not antagonize me during your time here." Kuebiko stated, his voice tinged slightly with anger.

Wendy gasped at that, afraid of losing her own memories of her dragon. "You…you wouldn't do that! A god is not meant to be malevolent…I thought that they helped the world, and the people in it." she stated, sounding desperate.

Kuebiko glanced over at her, his anger fading as he gave her a slight smile. "You are a gentle child, with such innocence about you. Yes, we do help the world, but helping one person is impossible to do without harming another. Balance is key, between the light and dark in the world. You cannot have one without the other, and that is why we must work hard to ensure that balance is maintained." he explained.

"The lullaby flute was a demon, not simply a weapon to be used to bring death to the world." Erza tried, moving to something outside of Fairy Tail.

"Of course, it was created by Zeref after all. He is known for tampering with life and death, for creating demons." Kuebiko replied, still waiting for one of them to educate him on something new.

Lucy stopped listening for a few moments, thinking deeply on everything they had stated. Others were still trying, moving on to facts of magic in the world and how it operated. Nothing seemed to get through to the god, to be a fact that he did not know. In fact, that was exactly what made this challenge impossible for them. There could very well be nothing Kuebiko did not know, which meant that they could not give him what he was asking for.

Staring up at the god, she realized now just what they needed to say. "Nothing." she stated, interrupting his next reply. Gray had just tried going back to people, stating that Ultear had utilized arc of time magic, a lost magic. Kuebiko had been going on to reply that it was what allowed them to survive against the dragons during the eclipse gate dilemma, but she did not allow him to finish explaining how.

Kuebiko stopped, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon me? You have been silent for quite some time, did you have a fact for me?" he asked.

Lucy stepped forward, smiling over at Kuebiko. "There is nothing you do not already know. We cannot educate you further as a result." she told him, watching him blink a few moments, sitting up straighter.

"Ah, but if that is the case, I do not know everything if I remain ignorant of that fact." he insisted.

Lucy smiled at him, her hands on her hips. "Sure, but I'm the one who has now made you aware of it, thus it has become true. Isn't that right?" she argued.

Kuebiko seemed thoughtful for a few moments, focused as he thought about her debate. "It is an endless puzzle, deciding if one knows everything…..regardless of the truth of it, you have indeed given me something to think on for quite some time now." he stated, sounding pleased as he reached over, grabbing another of the levers by his side. He pulled it hard, and the walls around them began to lift, freeing them from his home. "As promised, you are free to leave whenever you wish. Before you go, I do owe Natsu and Wendy an explanation." he stated, turning towards the dragon slayers.

"Both of you do not recall your past, not before being raised by your dragons. Wendy, you had a happy life with your family, but as shocking as this may be, they were slain by the very dragons you have grown to love so much." Kuebiko stated, watching the child gasp and step back in shock.

"No….that can't be. Dragons are kind and gentle….they would never…." she was saying, but her eyes held the truth. She believed, after witnessing the hatred of the dragons that came through the Eclipse Gate. Some dragons were not friendly with humans, and they would be quite capable of destroying her parents.

Kuebiko turned towards Natsu, his gaze narrowed at the boy. "You are more complicated than Wendy, and even with my promise, there are some facts I am not allowed to reveal to you at this time. I can tell you one fact, however, concerning your family. Much like Wendy's, they were slain by dragons, all except your elder brother, the sole survivor of the attack." he stated.

Natsu frowned, gazing over at Kuebiko. "So…you're telling me that I have a brother out there somewhere?" Natsu clarified, watching as the god nodded, smiling slightly over at Natsu. They were all thinking about Zeref at this point, aware of how he had claimed to be related to Natsu before. As impossible as it sounded, perhaps he had been telling the truth.

"Indeed you do, though I am not allowed to reveal his identity. There is another Dragneel, alive on Earthland, aware of all that you have lost. Unlike me, his is not bound by the regulations of the gods, and he will be free to tell you all of your past, should you feel inclined to seek him out." Kuebiko stated.

Natsu grinned, nodding at Kuebiko as he stood tall. "Thanks! I'm gonna find him as soon as we're done with this. Lucy and I will track him down, no problem!" he insisted, grinning over at his partner for a moment. Lucy nodded, returning his smile. He deserved to find his family, if he could. Natsu was already such a good person, caring for others and defending his friends with his life. He deserved to have a family, someone else to care for him alongside of Igneel. Even if that brother ended up being Zeref, once his curse was lifted, maybe he wouldn't be so bad. With that in mind, Fairy Tail began to move on from their trial, confident at this point that nothing could stop them in this realm.

 **Alright, we've got another chapter ready! On another note, I've begun to draft out another idea for a Fairy Tail story. I kind of got stuck part way through and I just wanted to get an idea of what people would prefer. Do you want it posted, even though I may not figure out how I want to continue, or would you rather I leave it alone until I figure out what direction I want to take it in? Tell me in either a review or a PM, I'd love to get an idea of what to do. Pairings for the story are undecided, but it will focus around Zeref and the rune knights, in a slightly AU version of Fairy Tail from the beginning of the anime.**

 **Still so few reviews...I always wonder why, when I see other stories getting hundreds of reviews. Is this story not interesting enough? Does something not make sense? Let me know, please! It helps me improve if there's something wrong, and if no one points it out, I can't make adjustments for future stories!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Guide had returned at this point, leading them once more outside of Kuebiko's house. "Congratulations on passing Kuebiko's trial. You are the first I have seen to succeed against him, you are to be commended for your actions. Our journey to your final trial will be brief, she does not live far from Kuebiko." she stated, walking along in silence after that.

Lucy did not want to bother her again for discussion, they were all still disturbed by what they had learned before about the gods. Even if it helped them do their job, it seemed so lonely in this place. She did not understand how they could possibly hope to live like this, to continue on in this realm with smiles on their faces, simply doing their job. It was a boring life, without friends or family, one that she would never want for herself.

Natsu was in a brighter mood now, surprising her. Apparently, he was happy to have the confirmation from the god that he actually had a family member left alive somewhere. Zeref was quite possibly that person, but it did not bring his mood down. Wendy, on the other hand, was a bit withdrawn as they walked, carrying Charle who kept trying to console her after what she had learned. It was hard on anyone losing your family, but to learn that it had been as a result of the ones she had learned to love….that was even worse. Lucy had no words that would comfort her now; it was something Wendy would have to learn to overcome on her own.

The house they stood in front of next seemed rather strange. The left side was black, with half of the door present on it being white, while the other half was the opposite. It was very square, if it weren't for the mismatching colors, it would have been symmetrical in every way. Guide opened the door and stood aside, apparently not joining them inside for this one. "This trial will begin differently than the others. As soon as you step beyond this door, your trial begins. Any more details are not allowed, I wish you the best of luck, wizards." she stated.

Lucy wondered just what kind of a trial this was. They hadn't even been told which god was here, whose trial they were facing. At least the other trials had been tied into what the god represented, this time they didn't even have that hint to use. Erza stepped inside first, her head held high and wary as she drew her sword first thing. Natsu followed, looking eager for a fight as he went after Erza. Before long, all of them stood inside, waiting to meet this god that would be testing them.

Once Lucy stepped through the door, though, something felt wrong. Her head felt hazy, and her vision seemed to grow clouded. Her friends were no longer in her line of sight, she could not find them anywhere. As she tried to force her eyes open to focus, she slowly made progress, her body stumbling as she fell to her knees in front of them. She felt something press against the back of her head, cold and hard as she gazed into the eyes of Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Charle, all tied and bound to chairs in front of her.

She watched as her whip was thrown to the ground in front of her, laid out before her. "Choose. You may either destroy one of your friends, or destroy yourself. There is no other option." a harsh voice ordered, coming from all around her. She had no idea if it was male or female, only that it was incredibly commanding and somehow, reminded her of Erza.

She stared at the weapon before her, shaking her head as she backed away. As she did so, a massive shock was sent through her body, making her go rigid in pain as she screamed in agony. "There is no other option." the voice repeated. "Kill your friends, or kill yourself. Your weapon is in front of you, and these are your options." it continued.

Lucy was panicking at this point, gasping in pain at the options given to her. She had no idea what kind of trial this was, or what twisted mind thought of such a thing. How could she kill any her friends, the people who had brought her to Fairy Tail? "It's alright, Luce. As long as I don't see you cry again, I'll be happy with anything that happens to me." Natsu stated, his gaze weak as he turned towards her.

"Don't be an idiot, Natsu. I'm the obvious choice. It's not like I'm of much use to the guild anyway, I'm always getting into trouble." Gray argued, his gaze hardening on Lucy. "Choose me, I'll die for my friends, to make sure that Fairy Tail lives on." he insisted.

Lucy was shaking, her body trembling. She didn't know what had broken their spirits like this, to the point where they would not fight back against their hidden enemy. They had all accepted their deaths, and were arguing over who was going to leave their team forever. "Gray, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm the one that is weak….I'm so useless in a fight." Wendy argued, her head hung low.

"Don't you dare throw yourself on the line! Choose me, I will protect Wendy even if it means sacrificing my own life!" Charle yelled, passionately arguing immediately after Wendy's words. Happy stared at her and Natsu with tears in his eyes, looking lost and miserable at the idea of losing them.

"No…Natsu, Charle….I don't want any of you to go! Lucy…please, just get it over with. I'm the one that annoys you the most, right? Just get rid of me, please, let Natsu live!" Happy argued, desperately pleading with her for his friends' lives.

Erza had her eyes closed the entire time, her hair hanging over her face. "No….it should be me. I've failed my friends, and allowed us to become captured like this. None of you deserve to die for my mistakes. Lucy, I order you to kill me! Free yourself and your friends, and let Fairy Tail move on towards the future." she commanded, her voice suddenly strong and commanding.

Lucy felt tears rolling down her cheeks, uncertain of what to do. She couldn't kill any of them, they were all so important to her. Erza was so strong, the type of person Lucy wished she could be at times. As crazy as Gray's striping habit was, she had grown to be good friends with him, trusting him with her life at any time in a fight. Wendy was so sweet and gentle, she was like a little sister to Lucy. Charle was an important ally as well, with her premonitions and her caring personality. Her intelligence was her strength, and she would do anything to help her friends. Even Happy, with all of his teasing, was a close friend of hers. She couldn't take him away, especially not when it would leave Natsu devastated.

Her gaze lingered on Natsu, feeling pain deep in her heart. Natsu was the one who had brought her to Fairy Tail, who always made her smile when she was sad. They had gone on so many adventures together, and he was her best friend. She had slowly begun to care for him as more than that, though, without even realizing it. She could not lose him, no matter what the cost. Staring at her friends, Lucy felt her resolve harden as she stood, rising to her feet and grabbing the whip.

"You have been given your options. Choose, you have ten more minutes before this decision is made for you and all of you perish." the voice stated, but Lucy already knew what to do. None of them had to die, not when she was here to protect her family.

"All of you," Lucy began, her legs still feeling weak as she took a step closer to them. "You have sacrificed so much for me." she stated, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "You brought me to Fairy Tail, and put your lives on the line to protect me." she continued, the whip hanging loosely at her side.

"Now, I'm given an impossible choice. How could I possibly choose which of my friends is more important than another? You are all needed in my life…I can't kill any of you." Lucy stated, her voice weak as she gave them a small smile. "That's why….it is my turn to protect you." she told them, slowly raising the whip in her hand, shaking slightly.

"No! Luce, dammit, don't do it!" Natsu yelled, struggling against his bindings to break free. They must have suppressed magic, because Lucy saw no flames erupting around him, even though it was obvious that he had been enraged.

"Listen to Natsu, you don't have to do this! Come on, this is even crazier than one of the flame brain's stunts." Gray tried, arguing with her to give up. He too had begun struggling against the bindings, trying to reach out to protect her from herself.

Wendy was crying softly at his side, shaking her head as she stared down at her lap. "I'm so sorry, everyone. I'm not strong enough…I can't do anything to save Lucy or my friends…" she whispered, sounding broken and miserable. Even Happy and Charle looked horrified, unable to stop Lucy from her decision.

"Lucy, don't do this! We're your friends, we don't want to watch you die!" Erza yelled, struggling as well, but none of them could change her mind. Lucy swung her whip down, crying out as it cracked against her leg harshly, drawing blood from her skin.

Her screams seemed to make her friends even more determined to stop her, their shouts echoing throughout the room. "Lucy! Dammit, your a member of Fairy Tail, I promised I would never let you cry again! Stop this, let me protect you like I promised!" Natsu yelled, his voice cutting over the others. She glanced over at him, giving him one last smile as she swung the whip down again, crying out in agony as her legs gave out, collapsing on the ground. She didn't have the strength to finish it, nor could she manipulate the whip in a way that would truly destroy her. That was when she saw the way, glancing upward and seeing the black rafters on the ceiling. A noose…she could make that from the whip.

She swung her whip upward, watching as it wrapped around the rafter with a sense of dread in her stomach. This really was going to be the end, the end of her adventure with everyone. She gazed back out toward her friends, giving them one last smile. She just wished they were smiling as well, one last good memory to take with her when she left. "Thank you, for everything. I love all of you, and I would never change anything about our adventures together." Lucy told them, tying a not in the end of her whip, wrapping it around her neck. She had found a spare chair lying around the room, standing on it as she tied herself up, prepared to kick it away and let herself pass on at any moment.

She closed her eyes taking one last deep breath as she drew on her determination to protect her friends. "Luce….Fairy Tail won't be the same without you. I'm not going to just sit back and let you do this to our guild, to our friends!" Natsu declared, his voice passionate from in front of her.

"Aye! Listen to Natsu, we'll all be sad if you're gone!" Happy declared, joining in and fighting with his partner for Lucy's life. Still, it was not enough.

"I know, but I'll be sad if any of you are gone as well. There was no answer to this trial, Natsu, I'm so sorry I had to go before it was done with. Please, continue on and find a way to free Zeref from his curse, you deserve to have a brother who can actually care for you." Lucy stated, opening her eyes and seeing Natsu glaring at her, his hands clenched tightly into fists underneath his bindings.

The others were slowly realizing that struggling was pointless as well, glancing over at Lucy with sad eyes as she kicked back the chair, feeling her whip dig into her neck and cut of her air supply. She gasped, her body instinctively fighting for life even though this had been her decision. As her eyes began to close, black spots dancing in her vision, she felt a hand reach out towards her, pulling her up. She blinked her eyes open a few times, staring into the eyes of an older woman, with bright pink hair, dressed entirely in white. "Congratulations, Lucy Heartfilia. You are the first to pass my test."

 **Another trial begins! Just what is this testing though? Have any of you figured it out? I feel like I made it a bit obvious, but there is another mystery still going on that I'm wondering if any of you have solved. Who is their mysterious guide? Any guesses? Feel free to review with your thoughts, I love getting any feedback from my readers!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Erza was wary from the start of this trial, aware that it could be a test of anything. Their knowledge had been tested, as had their strength, so there was little left to test at this point. Perhaps another battle would be required, or even another riddle, but either way, Erza was determined to succeed. This place was where she would finally succeed in defending her guild, the place where she would protect her friends regardless of the cost.

She had felt the strange haziness when she first entered the building, though the cloudiness had faded shortly. Now, she was alone in this house, searching for any signs of the god that lived here. Erza was determined to find them and face their trial as quickly as possible, before they wasted the last of the deadline they had been given. Surely, it had been close to three months by now. Without any true pattern to reveal the length of a day in this place, she could not be certain of how long they had been here.

"Ah, my dear Erza, have you come to join us in our little game?" a familiar voice called out from behind her. Erza spun around, turning to face a man with blue hair and a distinct red marking around his eye. Jellal was here, though how he had arrived was a mystery to her.

"Jellal, I did not notice you were here. How did you gain passage into the god's realm?" she asked, frowning as he got up, stepping towards her with a dark smile on his face. Something was not right about him, he did not appear to be his usual self.

She watched him pull down his hood, stopping directly in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back. "It was simple. Didn't I tell you before, the Tower of Heaven was our way of gaining access to an ideal world? This is what it gave me, access to the realm where true freedom could be found, a world in which I can rule as I please. Humans are nothing but pawns from here, tools to be used in our little game." Jellal stated with a smirk, making Erza see just what was the issue. This was the Jellal she had faced so many years ago, the one with a clouded judgement that worshipped the dark wizard Zeref.

"Jellal….this isn't you. I know you are stronger than this, free yourself from this dark influence!" Erza ordered, watching as he chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"Do you still not understand, my dear Erza? This is the true me, all that I will ever be. Your light is all that had ever kept me at bay, and once you left, this darkness returned. I have embraced it, for it is who I truly am." he stated, while Erza stared at him in disbelief, her sword shaking in her grip. She could not fight him again, not after she finally thought she had her old ally back. "Still don't believe me, I see. Perhaps I will show you just how far I've fallen." he stated, smiling as he tilted his head, gesturing behind him.

Erza glanced beyond where he stood for the first time, her body freezing at the sight of what was there. Lucy, Natsu, and all of her other friends, were there. They were unconscious, wounded from battle and tied to the floor. Standing by their side was Ultear, smiling as she held a dagger in her hand, tossing it in the air lazily. "Hello, Erza, It's been a while, hasn't it? I think it is time we got down to business, though, don't you Jellal?" she asked, turning towards the blue haired mage who smiled brightly.

"I intend to rule over this realm, Erza, and I would invite you to stand by my side. You are the only one deserving of that honor, though sadly, your friends are not up to my standards." he stated, nodding towards Ultear who moved to slash down with the dagger.

Erza shouted out, rushing forward with her blade drawn. "No! I will not allow you to harm my friends." she stated, barely managing to block Ultear's blade from slashing down on Gray's limp body. Jellal waved a hand towards Ultear, and the black haired girl stepped back, allowing him to approach.

"Prove it, then. Fight me, Erza, and stop me from realizing my dreams. Do that, and your friends will go free." he stated, ignoring the way Ultear seemed to glare at his agreement with Erza.

The requip wizard nodded, her face grave as she held her weapon out against Jellal once more. She noted that he did not appear to wish to battle with magic against her, pulling out a sword himself rather than his heavenly body magic. She would honor that and fight with only her blade as well, to keep them on even grounds.

She lunged towards him first, feeling rage inspire her to fight. He had tried to hurt her friends for the last time, she would not let him survive this. Their swords collided, a clang echoing in the room as he blocked her blow. Erza moved quickly to attack again, pulling free of him and stabbing towards his leg to weaken his motion. Jellal saw this coming, dodging and kicking out towards her, his leg slamming against her hip and sending a small stab of pain through her.

"Good, you are just as talented as I remember. Show me the power of your light, and burn away my darkness." he ordered, smiling as he pointed his blade towards her, rushing forward and slashing out. Now that he was on the offensive, Erza grew more focused, blocking his blows with ease. The speed at which he moved was impressive, something she had come to learn from him. He was a skilled fighter, but Erza had more determination than he did.

His next attack was aimed for her shoulder, so her blade was raised high to block it. Using his blocked blade to her advantage, Erza copied his move from earlier, kicking him with her leg while he was open. Her foot collided with his stomach and as he fell back, she pressed forward, shoving her elbow into the same spot her foot had just hit. This sent him sprawling out onto the ground, where she quickly used her sword to shove his blade out of his reach, leaving him unarmed and defenseless on the ground before her.

Her blade moved to rest at his throat, seeing his face turn towards her with a slight smile. "Go ahead, end my life. After all, it is the way of our world. Only one of us will stand victorious in the end, and it seems as if you shall be our victor today." Jellal told her, just as Erza's anger began to fade. Seeing him here, on the ground, Erza couldn't help but remember all the progress he had been making.

Jellal had done terrible things in the past, but she had moved past them. He had moved forward, forming his independent guild that focused on researching dark mages such as Zeref. He sought to redeem himself, though he believed it was impossible. This man before her, he was the darkest version of Jellal, but it was still him. She could not bring herself to end him, not when he was so dear to her. Just like all of her friends, Jellal was special to her, but he was more to her in a way. He knew her since she was a child, and they always understood each other. Even in his darkest moments, Erza knew Jellal better than anyone else.

This was why her hand was shaking, unable to press the blade any closer to Jellal's throat as she stood over him. She could not destroy any of her friends, even if it was the one thing that could save them all. "I can't….god help me, I can't. Why? After everything you've done, after everything you continue to do, why do I still feel this way?" she pleaded, her heart aching. Deep down, she still loved Jellal with all her being. She longed for him to become the man she knew he could be, yet nothing ever seemed to bring him to that point.

Jellal stared at her, his gaze locked on hers. "You still love me, even if I've fallen deeply into the darkness?" he asked, his tone serious as he spoke, calm considering his life was on the line.

Erza nodded, feeling her legs give out as she fell to the ground, resting on top of Jellal's chest with her sword still pressed against him. Tears were falling down her cheeks, hating herself for her weakness. Her friends would suffer for it, now that Jellal knew she could not destroy him. Instead, though, she saw him smile up at her, his face shifting as the scene around her seemed to fade from existence.

Now, she was sitting on the ground, on top of someone she had never seen before. The room was a bit brighter, the walls completely white as she glanced down in confusion at the women below her. Instead of Jellal, there was a girl with bright pink hair, and pure white clothes, staring at her with a calm expression. "Erza Scarlet, you too have passed my trial. Let us move on and see how the rest of your friends do, for you will only move forward if all of you manage to pass."

 **Didn't have much free time this week, sorry for the shorter chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad to be getting more feedback. Now, Erza has faced her version of this trial. A few of you have given some good guesses, are there any others out there with this new trial? As always, I love to hear your thoughts! Next chapter, we have Gray's trial, and Wendy's. Feel free to let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Gray probably had the easiest time with this challenge, though few would ever realize it. He entered the room, his arms crossed over his chest as he gazed around with a glare, waiting for some sign of this god to show. Nothing seemed to send any alarms through him yet, though he could be wrong.

He walked slowly, aware that his friends were no where to be seen. Something about that weird haziness when he entered had probably managed to separate them. It didn't really concern him too much. After all, his friends could take care of themselves. They would find each other again, and keep moving forward beyond this trial.

That was what he was thinking before he saw a flash of something he had not expected, a face within one of the room he had passed. He stopped, pausing for a moment as he took a few steps back, seeing Silver standing within the room. He froze, his eyes wide at the sight of a dead man brought to life before him.

"Gray….I've been waiting—" he began, but Gray was already moving. This was the trial, someone messing with his head and showing him things that were not real. He would not accept it, not when this was his family they were using.

"Get out of my head! Ice Make: Spear!" he yelled, sending spears of ice directly through the illusion of his father. It actually looked like it was dying, bleeding and everything. It was rather gruesome to watch, but Gray had seen worse before. He turned away, focused as he began to keep an eye out for anything else.

The next person he saw was Ur, his former master. "Gray, I see the darkness has not quite been sealed away within you. Please, let me—" she began, but he moved to attack her as well. Ur actually stood stunned in front of him, dazed as she was wounded beyond survival.

"I'm tired of these games! Show yourself to me. I'm not going to let you taint the memory of my friends and family, this is not reality!" Gray shouted out to the empty room. As if hearing his own words, something seemed to shudder in the world around him, leaving him standing before Lucy, Erza, and a strange girl with pink hair.

"That was impressive. I never thought I'd see the day when someone actually saw through my illusions. I suppose that alone is enough to let you pass, now that just leaves us with Natsu and Wendy." she stated, smiling as she gazed over towards the dragon slayers, both of which seemed to be unconscious on the ground.

Wendy was lost and confused, worried about just what she was doing. She was completely alone, not even with Charle by her side as she walked through the halls of this strange house. The black and white walls were really starting to bother her, reminding her of just how far from home she truly was.

She still didn't know how to feel at this point, after what she had learned. She knew she was an orphan, in some form. After all, why else would she have been found and raised by Grandeeney? Still, it did not sit well with her, knowing that dragons had been responsible for her real family's death. Surely there was some other explanation, but for some reason, it seemed to make sense. It would explain why the dragons cared so much for her, why they felt responsible for raising a human child. Grandeeney was always so kind, she hated thinking that the dragon had only taken her in as a result of a debt owed to her.

She kept walking through the halls, her eyes flickering around in search of her friends. "Lucy? Natsu? Is anyone there?" she called out, a bit nervous about doing so. Yes, it could draw the god to her, but she had no idea of how to find her friends otherwise. Her sense of smell had been off the entire time she had been in this realm, everything smelled so strange. Right now, she couldn't even catch a whiff of her friends in the air. If Natsu were here, she knew he would be able to track them down, but she just wasn't strong enough to do so on her own.

She stopped when she saw someone strange in front of her. Wendy's first assumption was that this was the god that was testing them, after all, it would make sense. There was a women, with long blue hair that matched the color of Wendy's and dark green eyes. As she stepped closer to Wendy, a man appeared, making Wendy doubt her original assumption. They had been told that most gods lived in solitude, so it would not make sense for anyone else to be here.

Feeling a bit wary of them, Wendy felt herself take a step back, afraid of what they were after. "Wendy….we've been searching for you for so long." the woman stated, her green eyes staring over at her. The man by her side was now more visible, revealing deep brown eyes and blond hair. He looked like a kind man, but his face was sad as he gazed down at his daughter.

"You know how she feels, she did leave us alone so long ago." the man stated, holding the woman back who was reaching out towards Wendy. She was beginning to feel less afraid of them, more curious about who they were and what they meant.

The woman began crying softly, staring over at Wendy. "I know….but we were so badly injured. She likely thought we were dead….I wish we could have been there for her." she stated, staring over at Wendy. "Please, tell me you forgive me, Wendy. For being forced to leave you for so long, for failing in my job as your mother." she begged, her eyes pleading with Wendy who gasped in shock.

"M-mother? I don't….my mother….she's…" Wendy mumbled, stepping back slightly in shock. These people, they couldn't be her parents. There was no way, she had been told they were dead. Still, part of her wanted it to be true. She wanted to know who they were, to meet the people who would have raised her if things had been different when she was a child.

"She doesn't care for us, I told you before. She made her home with the beasts that sought to destroy us, those dragons." the man stated, his hand tightly gripping her mother's arm.

"I know….but she can move away from that life. Don't you want to live with us, sweetie? With your real family, the ones that love you more than you could possibly imagine? I forgive you, Wendy, for turning to them when you were all alone. Now, it is time for us to be together again, though, to leave all of that behind." her mother stated, kneeling down on the ground with open arms to Wendy.

Wendy felt tears on her cheeks, as she stepped forward hesitantly. She could have her real parents with her, raising her as she grew older and developed her magic. They would help her become strong, and show her just what a real family was like. That was what she was thinking, as she stepped into her mother's embrace, feeling the women begin to stroke her hair gently. As she did so, Wendy felt a sudden pain in her heart, realizing that she would be losing so much with this decision. Grandeeney, the dragon she had come to love, was not someone she could bear to lose. Along with her, Wendy had other friends too, people that had become a family to her. Fairy Tail was her home, the place she belonged, and she couldn't just turn her back on them.

With this in mind, Wendy pulled back from the women, rubbing her eyes gently as she stared into the smiling face of the woman. "I…I want you in my life. You are my mother, and I'd really like to get to know you." Wendy began, watching as her father knelt down as well, his hand resting on her shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Wendy…you have no idea how happy it makes us to hear that. Come, let's get out of here so we can have a nice meal together." he stated, moving to stand. Wendy smiled at him, happy with the offer, but she found herself shaking her head at him, staying where she was.

"I want to…but I can't. I have a family right now, one that loves me with all their hearts. Grandeeney isn't a bad person, no matter what the other dragons did in the past. I want to stay with her, and learn more from her as I grow older. Along with her, I can't lose my friends from Fairy Tail. You see, I'm a part of a guild right now." she stated, turning so they could see her guild mark. "I'm a wizard, and I'm going to do everything I can to become stronger and fight to protect my friends. Right now, they need me more than you do. I can't stand by and let them face this trial alone, regardless of how badly I want to have you back!" she stated, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Her mother smiled softly, her hand brushing against her cheek as she did so. As she smiled, Wendy noticed her facial features change, her hair shortening and chaining color from blue to pink, as her father completely faded away from sight. "You have one of the kindest hearts I've seen. Dear child, you have passed my trial. Rejoin your friends, they are waiting for you in the other room."

 **Sorry, this trial is taking longer to write than I expected it to. I just wanted to show what each wizard went through for it, though. Next, we have Natsu's trial, and then we will be moving on from this god's home.**

 **Also, for anyone interested, I did post the first chapter of the story I mentioned earlier in my note. It is titled Karma of Contradictions, though I don't know quite where I will be going with it. Reviews and feedback are appreciated, both for that story and this one!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Natsu was feeling a little confused right now. He had felt this weird haziness when he walked through the door that messed up all of his senses. As hard as he tried, he couldn't smell Lucy or any of the others, not anymore. Even Happy's scent was gone, and he was frowning as he tried to find his friends. "Come on, Happy, Lucy, where is everybody?" he called out, not caring about who else was here.

When no one replied, he frowned slightly, moving on and shouting out randomly as he moved. "Gray, you better not be fighting that god! I'm not going to let you be better than me at this trial!" he tried next, thinking that maybe his friends were held up in that manner. After all, their trial supposedly had started after walking through that door. Maybe that was why he couldn't see any of them.

"Oh, I know! If I can't find any of you in the house, I'll just burn it to the ground." Natsu stated, seeing it as a brilliant idea. Flames danced in his hand as he grinned at the chance to destroy this place, ready to punch something to find his friends. Even if their scents were gone, he knew they had to be close. It wasn't like they could use teleportation magic, that wasn't their specialty.

Natsu began doing just as he had stated, his fist punching through walls and starting fires everywhere around him. To be quite honest, he was having fun with this. Destroying things on purpose was so much better than doing it on accident. Even if he got in trouble with the god that was testing them, it would be worth it. After all, it was a trial, right? This god person should expect to have some losses at the end of it, so it didn't matter if he destroyed the house.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled, releasing an onslaught of flames onto the wall in front of him. The flames ate through the wall with ease, leaving a massive hole in the wall, revealing the outside world. It still had that strange look to it, with a black sky illuminated by a pure white moon. Nothing else was visible, not even the stars in this realm.

Natsu frowned as he stared up at the sky, before he suddenly saw something up there, coming towards him. He took a sniff of the air, trying to identify the flying figure "Igneel? Why'd he follow us all the way here?" Natsu asked, recognizing that scent anywhere. He had it memorized after years of searching for his father, going anywhere that had even the smallest rumor of having seen a dragon.

The massive dragon landed in front of him, looking the same as he had before he left. "Natsu, I've been looking for you." Igneel stated, staring down at the boy.

"What's up? I thought you said you weren't helping us with this Zeref stuff." Natsu commented, watching Igneel nod, still not agreeing to help. He figured it would be hard to change his dad's mind, but he just wished he had Igneel's help with this. Zeref was supposedly his brother, according to that weird god from before and Zeref himself. It just didn't make sense, since Zeref had been alive hundreds of years ago. How could he have lived that long and not remembered any of it? It just didn't make sense to him, and he didn't want to work to hard thinking on it to find the answer.

Either way, Natsu was still intrigued with the idea. Zeref was his blood, his real family. He owed Zeref in some way, or at least, that was how he felt. Even if Zeref was the enemy, trying to destroy Fairy Tail, he had to at least try to save his brother. It was the least he could do for the only family member he had left alive, besides Igneel of course. That was why he was more determined than ever to succeed in this mission. Once Zeref was freed of his curse, they could be a family again. He wouldn't have any need to destroy things because that curse would be gone.

"I am sorry, Natsu, but I do not come with joyous news. Magnolia has become far to restricting for us dragons. There is not enough room for hunting, and we are often forced to hide due to our intimidating presence." Igneel began to explain, while Natsu just frowned, not quite understanding the issue. Sure, things were a little small for a dragon, but Fairy Tail always welcomed them and treated them well. Magnolia just had to learn to deal with that, it wouldn't take long for them to adapt.

Igneel continued, though, seeing the confusion on his son's face. "We are leaving Ishgar, in search of a place more fitting for us to live in. Perhaps there is an area in the Alvarez Empire that can be more livable for us." His gaze focused on Natsu as he finished this, while Natsu felt a bit of anger within him. How could they just leave, after everything they had been through? They had all just gotten their dragons back, he wasn't going to sit around and let them leave again. "You and the others may come with us, Natsu. We do not have to part ways again, I came here to retrieve you and Wendy, if that was your desire." he explained.

Natsu stopped for a few seconds, frowning at that. It wasn't right, leaving with Igneel. He wasn't going to lose his dad, but at the same time, he wasn't just going to abandon Fairy Tail. It was his home, that was where all of his friends were. Erza, even with as scary as she was, had become someone to prove himself to. Gray was just annoying, but Natsu couldn't imagine living without having the ice princess to tease al the time. Wendy might come with him, but if she chose to stay, he would miss her sweet smiles and being around someone who understood what it was like to be raised by a dragon. Sure, Gajeel was a dragon slayer too, but that guy wasn't all that friendly.

Natsu didn't doubt that Happy would come with him, that was his partner and they never went anywhere without each other. Lucy, however, was another issue. He had been keeping his feelings hidden for quite some time, letting her have some space since he knew she wouldn't feel the same for him. He had brought her to Fairy Tail, seeing someone bright and happy that reminded him of Lisanna, but somehow, she had turned out to be her own unique person. He loved being around her, seeing Lucy's smile and her laugh. He would do anything for her, he couldn't just leave the guild without her.

"Leave Fairy Tail? Not a chance, old man. You've got another thing coming if you think I'm just going to abandon my friends." Natsu stated, glaring up at Igneel as he slowly began to smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not letting you leave either. I've gotten stronger, Igneel, I don't think you can get past me to leave the city, let alone get out of the continent." he argued, flames now dancing around his hands as he prepared to use his magic to prevent Igneel from flying away.

The dragon blinked over at him, looking surprised. "You wish to fight me? Natsu, you have already proven your strength to me, I know what you are capable of. There simply is no other option, we must leave." Igneel argued, but Natsu glared at him, not accepting that fate.

"No way! There is always another option, we never abandon our friends or our family! That is the Fairy Tail way. You are a part of the guild, just like all of the other dragons. I'm not just going to sit back and let you leave us forever." Natsu argued, slamming his flame covered fist into Igneel's leg. It had little effect on the dragon, but it did allow Natsu to vent some of his frustration.

Igneel stared down at Natsu, looking a bit amused as he smiled slightly. "Natsu….there is no third path, no possible one that you could create." he tried again, but Natsu was done listening to his insistence on having no other choice.

Natsu pulled back his fist again, punching Igneel's chest to try and get him to stop saying things like that. He didn't want to hear it, didn't want to hear his father mention leaving ever again. "We'll find a way, I'll show Magnolia just who you really are! They have no reason to be afraid, not when they see the real you. I'll take missions against big monsters and use the reward money to bring you guys food! Whatever it takes, I'm keeping you in Magnolia, along with the other dragons." Natsu insisted, glaring harshly up at his father.

Igneel blinked, staring down at Natsu silently this time. He seemed to be trying to argue again, but he didn't have any more arguments to make. Natsu, even without the brightest mind, had actually suggested something that might work. "Natsu….it seems that even I cannot force you to make a decision. Your devotion to your friends is to be commended, and your love for them is true and pure. Congratulations, you have passed my trial." he stated, his form changing into that of a girl.

Natsu frowned, sniffing the air and realizing that his scent had changed too. Now he had that weird scent of a god all around him, something that kind of reminded him of the smell of death and fire. It had bothered him at first and put him on edge, but he had adapted as he met more of them in this realm. "Huh? Dad, since when are you a girl?" Natsu asked, feeling confused by the sudden change.

The women blinked at him, looking a bit surprised. "I do apologize for the deception, but I am not your father. I am Sakura, the god of love." she stated, but Natsu wasn't quite believing her.

"Yeah right, you were a massive dragon just a few seconds ago. You can't trick me, Igneel, stop hiding in this weird form." Natsu stated, frowning as he searched for his father again.

"Knock it off, flame brain. Igneel was never here, how did you not realize it was a massive illusion?" Gray asked, smacking the back of his head as he walked over to them. They were standing back in the house, something Natsu only just now noticed, with Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceed behind him.

"So, Happy, what did you see?" Lucy was asking, talking with him as they sat in the room.

"Nothing! We are cats, we don't have to go through a trial." Happy insisted proudly, while Charle sighed, shaking her head. Natsu grinned at his partner, glad that he was alright as he walked over to the cat.

"Happy! I finally found you guys!" Natsu cheered, grinning as he approached them.

"I do apologize for the deception, but it was the only way to properly test your bonds. Decisions are altered when you are aware that you are being observed, so it had to appear to be something real to all of you. I have deemed you worthy of passing, all of you share a deep connection with your friends and family that can never be broken. It is unwavering, and all of you are willing to sacrifice your own lives for those that you love. Even when faced with impossible decisions, to choose between those you care about, all of you did everything in your power to keep all of them safe, rather than simply surrendering to the options before you." Sakura explained, calmly standing in front of them.

Sometime during her speech, Guide had returned, her black eyes watching them silently. "Very well. It is time that we move on, thank you for your judgement, Sakura." Guide stated, while the god nodded, glancing over at the guide.

"Just what was this trial for? I haven't seen a mortal enter our realm in centuries." Sakura asked, curiosity in her tone.

Guide turned towards her, a blank look on her face. "They wish to challenge the judgment of Ankhersam. Now that your test has been cleared, we will be moving on towards the God of Death." the child replied.

Sakura frowned, looking confused as she gazed back and forth between them. After a few moments, she shrugged, apparently giving up on whatever she had been trying to puzzle out. "Very well, I wish you the best of luck on your journey. After all, it isn't every day that I meet mortals with so much love in their hearts!" she stated, smiling as they left. She was probably the most pleasant god they had met yet, it was a shame they didn't get to talk to her more.

Guide ignored her, moving quickly to the door and standing there, waiting for the Fairy Tail wizards to join her. "If you wish to meet with Ankhersam, follow me. I must warn you, should you continue, you will face a trial unlike ever before. Ankhersam will test you as well, and you shall be the first to receive the God of Death's trial." the child informed them, while the Fairy Tail wizards stood up, looking strong and confident. They did not care what it was they faced, they would find a way to succeed. This god would be defeated, and they would free Zeref from his curse.

 **The main reason for the early update is the announcement below.**

 **IMPORTANT: I've just put an announcement on my profile page explaining my reasons behind what I am considering at the moment, but I wanted to add a note in to all of my stories for those who aren't keeping track of updates to my profile. I am considering quitting fanfiction at the moment. Nothing is set in stone, and maybe eventually, I'll come back, but as it stands, I no longer have much inspiration to keep writing on this site. As stated before, if you want my reasoning, it is in the announcement on my profile page. More details about what this means can be found there as well. Feel free to message or review with any concerns about it, I'll be happy to talk about it and take your comments into consideration.**

 **I know this may seem sudden, with a few new stories added, but I have actually been considering this for a while now. As always, feedback is welcome, and I hope you guys aren't too upset with how I am feeling at the moment about this site.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Lucy was still a bit dazed from their last trial, as were most of the other wizards. Erza seemed quiet, a bit distant as they walked. Gray just looked angry, but he had been angry when he snapped out of the illusion. It took Erza's terrifying gaze to stop him from lashing out at the god after he realized that the illusion was meant to be his test. If it wasn't for her, he would have likely gotten them all into huge trouble.

Wendy seemed thoughtful as well, but Lucy was glad to see that she didn't seem to be as upset as before. Maybe she had seen something that helped her come to terms with what she had learned about the dragons and her parents. Natsu was still his usual self, though he seemed to be frowning as he stared intently at their guide, making Lucy wonder just what was on his mind.

"Hey, Luce, come over here for a sec. I wanna talk to you." Natsu said, catching her attention. Unsure of what this was about, Lucy nervously walked over to him, still keeping pace with the guide as they stood off to the side, away from the others.

Natsu stared up at the sky, frowning slightly as he did so. "I thought I saw Igneel here, that he had followed us to this realm." he began, sounding a bit distant as he spoke. Lucy felt it pull at her heart, knowing just how close he was to his father.

"I know….that was probably one of the hardest trials I've been through yet. The things I saw….what she made me do…." Lucy began, shuddering slightly. She remembered her own desperation, the way she had felt her own weapon dig into her neck and begin to choke the life out of her. It had all seemed so real, with her friends crying out for her to stop, begging her to make another choice.

Natsu nodded, glancing away thoughtfully. "Yeah….I guess it was. He told me he was going to leave, and that I had to choose between the dragons and the guild." Natsu stated, while Lucy stared at him in surprise. It was impossible to imagine, Fairy Tail without Natsu. She knew he had spent his entire life searching for Igneel, but if he left the guild, nothing would ever be the same. It wouldn't feel right, hanging out without Natsu's bright smile and cheerfulness. She wouldn't be able to move on as happy as before, without the obnoxious guy that constantly broke into her house and did everything he could to make her smile.

"I had to choose someone to kill….between one of my friends or myself." Lucy stated, her voice quiet and haunted. Natsu blinked at her in surprise, his face serious as he gazed at her. "I couldn't decide….there was so much going on, and I simply couldn't bring myself to do anything. All of you were trying to get me to choose one of you, to tell me who wasn't needed in Fairy Tail….but the truth is, Fairy Tail isn't the same without any of you. I couldn't bring myself to hurt any of you….so there was only one choice for me to make." she explained, watching Natsu glare at her, stopping completely as he grabbed her shoulders tightly, pulling her against his chest.

"Don't you ever do that, Luce. I don't care if it hurts me, or if it hurts the others, I'm not going to lose you." he stated, his voice sure and determined. She hadn't expected this, feeling her cheeks turn pink as her head pressed against his chest. Natsu was always so warm, it was always comfortable to be here. "We're always gonna stay together, Luce, that's what I told Igneel. No matter what it takes, I'm going to fight to keep Fairy Tail together, and I want you by my side as I do it. What do you say, Luce?" Natsu asked, pulling back slightly to look down at her.

She felt her heart beating hard in her chest, wondering if she had understood his words correctly. Was Natsu actually asking her…to be his girlfriend? That couldn't be, he never saw anyone that way. He had always had something with Lisanna that he couldn't move past, and that was why she knew she would only ever be his friend. He was only asking for her help to keep the guild together, it was meant to be taken literally. That was what she thought as she slowly began to nod, her cheeks still feeling hot as she grew embarrassed over her own thoughts. Luckily, no one could hear them, because she really shouldn't be thinking this way about her partner.

Natsu grinned over at her, clearly happy with her response. She felt his hand brush against her cheek, making her eyes widen in surprise. "Lucy…." he whispered, his voice soft as he leaned down closer to her, bringing his lips to hers. She felt her body react immediately, before it completely registered what she was doing. She was kissing Natsu, her best friend and her partner at Fairy Tail. She had just agreed to…oh, god, she had been right! She had agreed to be his girlfriend, and she hadn't even realized it.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to take it back, not when she felt this connection to him. She had never felt so comfortable around anyone else, like she could trust him with all of her secrets. Lucy wanted Natsu by her side, and that was how they were going to do things from here on out. He pulled back, still smiling as he grabbed her hand, turning towards the others that were off in the distance now. "Come on, Luce, we've gotta hurry if we wanna catch up to them." he stated, his voice light as he began pulling her after him.

She ran with him, still feeling warm from what had just occurred. Natsu was acting as if nothing had really changed, and in a way, nothing had. They still had each other's backs, and trusted each other with their lives, but there was something different now. They were going to grow closer than before, something Lucy had never expected to happen with Natsu. Who would have thought that all of Mira's jokes and hinting would actually turn out to be right?

That kept her mind occupied as they finally arrived at their destination. Guide walked directly into the building in front of her, not speaking as they walked within the house. It was entirely black, inside and out, leaving them all wondering just why everything was so dark. Lucy thought she heard voices whispering in one of the rooms, but they quickly moved past it. Arriving in a large room, with no furniture, Guide stopped and turned towards them.

"This is where you shall meet Ankhersam." she stated calmly, while the Fairy Tail wizards nodded, looking serious as they waited for her to continue.

When the child turned to leave, Natsu stepped forward, his eyes narrowed as he gazed at Guide. Lucy wondered what he was up to this time, but it was best to just let him finish whatever he had in mind. "You know…something's been bothering me since we met Hachiman all those days ago. I thought he smelled funny….but you smell just like him. You smell like death and fire, just like all the other gods. Tell me, Guide, are you really just a spirit, or are you one of them, someone sent here to give us another twisted trial?" he demanded, surprising Lucy and the others.

"Natsu, you can't be serious. There's no way this child is a god, she's far too young." Gray insisted, while Guide stared at them, her gaze narrowed on Natsu as they began to argue amongst themselves.

Wendy hesitated, before speaking up herself. "No, he's right. That smell is too distinctive, this child smells just like one of the gods." she argued.

Erza frowned, staring at them as well. "Perhaps, but if she truly is a spirit, wouldn't it make sense for her to carry the scent of death with her?" she argued.

"Aye….I don't want to face another trial, Natsu. Please, just let it go, we've gone through enough right now." Happy insisted, sounding tired as he flew over to his partner and rested on Natsu's back.

"I know, Buddy, but I wanna know the answer! This girl has been bothering me since day one, I want to know who she is." he declared, while Guide stared at him, her expressions shifting from calmness into one of anger.

"You are correct, Natsu Dragneel, I am one of the gods. I am impressed, I did not expect you to discover this, not until I deemed the time right to reveal myself to you." she began, walking forward as she stood in front of all of them. "You see, the others were quite aware of my identity, and they knew to keep quiet about my true identity. No mortal has ever learned of it, and unless you passed the trials, you would not be worthy of hearing just who I am." she explained. "In fact, should you have failed, you would not have been allowed to survive after seeing our realm. No living being leaves this place without our blessing, and to earn that, you must succeed in our tests."

Lucy had a sinking feeling in her gut, already getting an idea of just who their guide would turn out to be. "No…how can a child be a god? That's just messed up. Not to mention that insane punishment. Why the hell didn't anyone warn us about that first?" Gray demanded, while the girl glared harshly at him, raising her hand and sending him flying back towards the wall without even touching him.

"Silence, do not assume to know more about me than you truly do, human. You also do not hold the right to question our rules, while standing within our realm. My appearance may be that of a child, but I am far older than I seem. I have lived four millennium, watching over the world from this very room, and ensuring that balance is kept throughout the mortal realm. Speak more on my inability to do my job, and you will truly face my wrath." she stated, her gaze focused on Gray who nodded, his eyes wide much like his companions.

Guide stepped closer to them, glancing around at all of the people in front of her before her expression managed to calm slightly. That was when she spoke once more, smiling slightly as she did so. "I apologize for my anger, though it was quite justified considering your own insulting words. You wizards have come here seeking one god, with one purpose in mind. Now, you stand before me and I shall hear your request. I am Ankhersam, the God of Death, and the ruler of this realm. It is finally time for us to begin understanding what it is you truly want from me."

 **Surprise! Did anyone see that coming? I don't know why I pictured Ankhersam as a child...but it kind of made sense to me, in a strange way. Thank you to those that reviewed, I'm still indecisive about if I'm continuing to write or not. For now, it just may turn into an extended break until my life is less stressful and I can focus on spending more time having fun with writing, rather than feeling like I'm rushing to meet deadlines. I'll keep you guys updated if something happens before the end of this story! The rest of my note will be responses to a guest reviewer who reviewed to the majority of my stories in progress right now. So, feel free to review and let me know what you think!**

 **Aessire: Thank you so much for all of your support. I was so happy when I saw so many reviews in my email, and then shocked to see that they all came from one person =D. Since this story is getting updated more often than the others, I'm going to try and reply to your reviews all here, sorted by story. Starting with your reviews to this story, I'm glad you think I've gotten everyone in character. I always try and do my best for that, and I'm glad someone thinks I've managed to succeed in that goal. As for Gray's shortened trial, it just made more sense with his personality for him to be able to see through the illusion. He holds on to his pain a lot more than Lucy does, so he strikes me as the kind of person who would be quite angry with some false image of loved ones he knows he has lost. No, I am not on other writing sites at the moment, but I do have a Facebook account for the profile I created here. The link to it is on my profile page.**

 **Next, your reviews to Karma of Contradictions: Once again, glad to hear you think I've gotten the characters down. With that one in particular, I was concerned since I don't usually write with the side characters from Fairy Tail (Anyone beyond Team Natsu and Zeref, really). I worried over Lahar's rational too, wondering if it was giving him a bit too much info early on, so I'm glad that made sense to you. For their investigation, I have a bit more planned in the future...and as stated, continuing that story will be a long journey. My outline alone is nearing 20,000 words...so, I'm trying to find spots to omit or alter for that reason. Hopefully, I manage to keep it interesting enough for such a long story. If you want to stay in contact with me, you can either message me on the profile page I mentioned before, or create a profile on this site and send me a PM. I'd love to keep talking with you too, and while a lot of my ideas aren't complete at the moment, if I don't decide to post/finish them I could let you read them if you want.**

 **Finally, your reviews to Balancing Darkness: I will admit, I also found the idea of Natsu being paired with Zeref strange for a while. After finding a story with a plot that sounded too interesting to avoid, I finally decided I'd ignore the pairing. After reading it though, I found that I kind of liked it, in a strange way. It surprised me, since usually I'm a huge fan of NaLu and Zervis. Thank you for giving it a chance, if it helps, I do plan on giving a deeper insight into Zeref's slightly altered past in that story. I can see how Jellal's comments are a bit too convenient in that chapter...but I just didn't want Jellal to be too suspicious of Zeref that early on. There will be moments coming up that I have planned for that. As for the time skip, I totally agreed and that was part of why I created this section of the story. I don't think I'll go too in-depth on all seven years (that would take far too much time, and I have a feeling it would get** **repetitive), but I wanted to at least give a snippet so there was an idea of what kind of missions they were doing during that time. For Sonora...the best way to describe her is as an important side character. She won't play a huge role, but she will play a part in pushing Zeref back towards remembering to value life again. As for why Zeref explained his identity to her, it goes a little bit into how I view his character personally. Looking through the manga/watching the anime, he seems like an honest person, even if he is mysterious. When backed into a corner where he can't explain how he knows so much information, in my opinion he seems more likely to tell the truth, than to find a lie to cover up his situation. That's the reason he revealed who he was to Sonora, not for any personal benefit. As for mentioning training her in Alvarez, he is currently trying to come up with multiple variations on his plan to steal Fairy Heart and activate Neo Eclipse, so recruiting more wizards to his empire isn't entirely without benefit. As for her reaction to learning who Zeref was, I realize now that it doesn't quite read like I meant it to. She is supposed to be almost in a bit of a shock at the moment, as well as afraid of angering Zeref. She is questioning him hesitantly, trying to find a reason to believe she'll get out of this alive. Hence the reason why most of her questions try and find some kind of redeeming quality in Zeref...something she could appeal to for safety. Soon, however, she will begin relating to him a bit more. I hope that answers all of your questions, sorry for making the response so long. Feel free to let me know if you have any more!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The Fairy Tail wizards stared at the child in shock, but Natsu was the first to speak. "Wait…Ankhersam….is a little girl? That's just weird." he stated, watching as the god seemed to harden her gaze on him.

"Careful, I would advise you against angering her again, Natsu. This girl is far more powerful than she seems. Remember, she was capable of healing your wounds after our first trial, I would not be surprised if she were capable of making them form once more." Erza stated, while Natsu blinked a few times, stepping back.

Lucy stepped forward, feeling she would be the only one capable of not insulting the god with their request. Gray had already failed miserably at keeping her calm, and Natsu was too hot-headed to not say something stupid. Erza or Wendy might work, but right now Erza was focused on dealing with Natsu and Wendy was too frightened to step forward. "Ankhersam, I'm sorry for the actions of my friends, they can be idiots at times. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and we wish to request that you free Zeref and Mavis from the curse you placed on them years ago." she stated.

Ankhersam stared at her, the god's head tilting slightly as she observed Lucy. "You at least seem to be capable of showing respect, unlike your friends. Perhaps there is hope for you yet, though your request is foolishness. Mavis has perhaps earned a reprieve, however, Zeref has learned nothing and deserves to stay as he is." the child stated, her hands clasped in front of her as she spoke.

Natsu and Erza had stopped arguing now, and were focused on what Lucy was saying. "He has suffered for many long years, far longer than Mavis has. What makes you think he has not learned anything from your curse?" Lucy asked, getting a bit frustrated. This whole trip was pointless if they couldn't convince Ankhersam to lift her curse.

The god glanced over at Natsu, her gaze lingering on him before shifting slightly to Wendy, then back to Natsu once more. "Your very presence here, in fact, makes me aware that he has learned nothing from my curse. It was meant to teach him not to interfere with the balance of life and death, yet here stands before me two mortals that should be dead, yet through his actions, remain alive." she stated. Lucy wondered who she was talking about, before seeing how the god continued glaring between Natsu and Wendy. Ankhersam did not seem pleased with the two of them, they had to be the two that were supposed to be dead.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean? I get that Zeref did something bad, but how does that mean that two of us are supposed to be dead?" Natsu asked, clearly not following the god's hints.

Ankhersam stepped closer to him, her gaze harsh and unforgiving. "Zeref committed the greatest taboo of magic, one which I cannot allow forgiveness for. You, Natsu Dragneel, died four hundred years ago in an attack during the war between dragons and wizards. Zeref, young and with a brilliant mind, sought out the secrets of the gods, the key to bringing you back to life. With enough time and effort, he found it, and now here you stand, alive when you should have died." she began, her gaze moving towards Wendy.

"If that was not enough, tampering with the balance of life and death, he has also interfered with other matters. He was cursed simply for researching methods of bringing you back, to warn him when he got too close to discovering the truth. He created multiple lifeforms, which he calls demons, on your world without the consent of the gods. He has interfered with time itself, creating his Eclipse Gate which allowed humans from four hundred years in the past to come to the present. Each and every dragon slayer alive right now should be dead, or more accurately, they should not exist at this moment in time." Ankhersam explained, her voice harsh as she spoke.

"Now, you insist that he has changed, that he has the right to be freed from my curse? Zeref Dragneel has earned his right to the Curse of Contradictions, something he shall keep for all of eternity. Mavis Vermillion, on the other hand, has made no such interference since the day she was cursed. She tampered with the other end of the spectrum, killing those that were meant to live, thus forcing me to act. I believe I can be persuaded into freeing her, however, if you wish to free Zeref, you must become his champions and face his trial for him. Should you manage to succeed, I will entrust you with the duty of keeping him on the right path, ensuring that he does not go back to his ways of disrupting balance in the world." Ankhersam began, focused on the wizards in front of her.

"Should you fail to dissuade him from further interference in the balance of life and death, all of you shall be cursed. Keep in mind, this duty will only be given to you if you manage to pass my test. Before you agree, be warned that this test will be a matter of life or death. Either you succeed and return home, or you fail and perish here, your souls forever my servants in this realm." Ankhersam insisted, turning back to sit on the ground behind her, leaning back against the wall.

Erza gazed over at her friends, her face serious and grave. Everyone understood the severity of this test, knowing that they would be risking everything if they took it on. They could leave now, and accept defeat, but they knew that it was not how Fairy Tail operated. "Sounds like we just can't lose, then." Gray stated, giving Natsu a slight smirk.

The fire wizard grinned right back at him, nodding in agreement. "Not a problem for me, streaker. I've got this handled." he stated, flames dancing in his palm. Lucy smiled over at them, seeing Natsu turn toward her with a grin, eager to start the real battle. He had been waiting for a fight since the day they arrived here, and now it seemed like he was finally going to get one.

"Sounds like we're taking your challenge, Ankhersam. Just tell us what we have to do, we're going to free Zeref from your curse." Lucy stated confidently, pulling her whip out just in case. She wanted to be ready to fight if she needed to, and she would need to preserve her magic power if it really was a battle.

The god smiled over at her, clapping her hands together. The sound echoed throughout the room, and Lucy wondered just what it was supposed to accomplish. "Your task is simple. You must kill my champion in order to pass. As I am immortal, it would be rather unfair to force you to fight me, after all." she stated, while the Fairy Tail wizards nodded. It was a bit of a dark task for them, killing anyone, but if it meant saving their friends and returning home, they would go through with it.

They all braced themselves, prepared to fight whoever came in through the door. That clap had been her way of summoning her champion, that was something they were all certain of. Still, none of them were prepared for the person that walked through the door. All of them froze at the sight of a familiar face, a man with an eyepatch over his left eye and a white turban covering his head. "Simon?" Erza gasped in surprise, staring at the man in front of them.

"Indeed, this is his spirit, the one that resides with me in my home. I wish you the best of luck, after all, this is a death match. Either he perishes, or all of you will perish, there are no there options and there is no turning back." Ankhersam stated, while Simon remained silent, standing ready to fight.

Lucy didn't know what to do at this point. She hardly remembered Simon, but she knew that he had fought by their side during the Tower of Heaven incident. He had been Erza's childhood friend, and if it weren't for him, they might not have managed to stop Jellal back then. He had done so much for them, sacrificed his life even, and now they were being forced to see him as an enemy.

Natsu and Gray looked just as concerned over this, their eyes wide with shock. Only Wendy seemed confused, the only one who had not met this man before today. She noticed the hesitation of her friends though, so she stood ready to fight herself. "There is no time to waste. Everyone, get ready. Arms, armor, vernier!" Wendy yelled, enchanting all of them for battle even if they were too stunned to move.

Simon moved forward, revealing that he was unarmed as he approached. He lashed out with his fists, not hesitating in the slightest as he slammed his fist into Happy, who had been flying towards Natsu to try and help his friend recover from the shock. He went flying across the room, slamming into the wall and lying on the ground, clearly injured from the single blow. "Happy! How dare you do that to Happy?" Natsu yelled, finally seeing something to bring back his usual enthusiasm to battle. He was angry now, ready to fight even if this had been his friend at one point.

Wendy stepped forward as well, prepared to fight by Natsu's side. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" she yelled, a whirlwind of air flying from her arms and towards Simon. He saw the attack coming, but instead of dodging, he simply stood his ground, the air ruffling his air and blowing harshly around him, but not even managing to make him move an inch.

Wendy gasped when she saw how ineffective her attack had been, seeing him moving forward once more. "Stay away from them! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled, glaring at Simon who still did not speak, stopping Natsu's fist with his palm. The flames burned the man's skin, but it did not seem to phase him in any way. Using the grip he had on Natsu, Simon shoved the boy back, sending him flying directly into Lucy where they both stumbled onto the ground.

"Natsu, get off of me!" Lucy ordered, a bit upset that he had not been paying attention. As they both began to get back up, Gray snapped out of his confusion, moving closer to Simon with a serious expression on his face.

"Alright, I see what's going on. Whoever this guy is, it isn't Simon. There's no way he'd attack like this, he was one of our friends until the very end." Gray insisted, sounding confident in his words. "Ice Make: Hammer!" he yelled, creating a massive hammer that was slammed down onto his enemy's head. Simon was knocked over by the blow, but he recovered with ease, moving closer to Gray with a focused expression.

"Ice Make: Floor!" he tried, at least wanting to delay his progress. It didn't even slow him down as he walked across the slick surface. Apparently, once someone died they no longer were bothered by the fact that the ground was covered in ice. It would have helped to understand that sooner, but he had to move quickly to protect his friends.

Wendy moved in as well, determined to find an attack that would harm him. Normal attacks seemed to be useless, she needed something stronger. "Dragon Slayer's secret Art: Shattering Light, Sky drill!" she yelled, forcing a massive amount of wind to collide with her opponent. Simon was sent flying backwards this time, actually hit with her attack. She smiled, feeling like she had actually won this time, only to discover that he was getting back up, a frown on his face as he stepped closer.

"Simon, your opponents are fierce. Do not let them win, use any means necessary to stop them." Ankhersam stated, making them all wonder just what he would do. Had Simon been holding back before? Thinking about it, they all realized he had yet to use a single spell. He had simply been using his own strength to battle them, and somehow, it seemed like he was still winning.

Gray turned towards him, stripping his shirt off and tossing it aside. "Well, if you're going to get serious, I guess I better do the same." he commented, smiling as dark markings began to appear on his skin. It was a sign of his demon slayer magic, one that was incredibly powerful even if he had yet to master it entirely.

"Dark Moment!" Simon called out, sending them all into a world of darkness, where no light could be all began to panic, though it had a different effect on Erza. As Simon ran around, using the darkness to his advantage to attack his opponents while they were weak, she used it herself to ground her mind. Simon was dead already, this man was nothing more than an impostor. Even if they were wrong, even if this was his spirit, Erza knew that Simon would never want this. He was always so gentle, not wanting to fight seriously like this. He deserved peace, a peace that she intended on giving to him today.

She saw a burst of light from within the darkness, Natsu's flames igniting from a distance. "I have an idea! Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!" she yelled, swinging a key in her hand and summoning her spirit.

"I hear the sound of our love calling me, Lucy. What can I do for you?" he asked, while Natsu seemed to grow irritated at his words.

"Cut it out, Loke, we're in a fight here!" he demanded, glaring at Loke in the darkness. It didn't really help that they couldn't see each other, but his sense of smell was enough to at least give him an idea of where the spirit stood.

"Loke, I need you to use your regulus magic to keep things illuminated for us." Lucy ordered, watching Loke nod, pressing his glasses further up his nose.

"Anything for you. This will show them not to mess with the power of our love, my sweet Lucy." he declared, while Natsu began to grumble again. Lucy kind of felt bad for Natsu, but there was little she could do to control her spirits when they were like this.

The light illuminated the area around her briefly, revealing that Simon was standing directly behind her in preparation for an attack. "Lucy, look out!" Loke yelled, grabbing her and pulling her away from Simon's attack. The light died out briefly as he did so, before he set her down and resumed his actions. "I see. We are fighting our enemy in the dark, so you called upon me to use my magic against him as his weakness." he stated, sounding confident in his ability.

Lucy nodded, now standing by Natsu. Erza had made her way over to them as well, her sword drawn as she gazed out towards the darkness with a fierce look on her face. "No, this is not your battle. Simon was my friend, it is my job to bring him the peace he deserves." Erza stated, searching for her friend.

Lucy didn't know if she was ready for this, but no one was willing to argue with Erza. Loke gave her the light she needed to keep an eye out for Simon. The next time he approached, Erza slashed out towards him, her sword slashing across his arm and stopping him from his next attack.

"So, weapons can harm him." Gray commented, moving towards his friends, standing ready to fight. "In that case, I've got a better weapon for this guy. Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!" he yelled, a massive blade forming in his palm as he rushed towards Simon, still standing in the light.

It slashed out towards him, inflicting a deep wound on Simon's chest as the cold of the blade began to spread out across his body. Slowly, they watched as Gray's devil slayer magic froze him completely in ice, leaving Simon frozen in place. Standing before him, Gray gave the statue one last sad look before slashing out once more with his blade, shattering the icy creation and destroying what remained of Simon's spirit.

Just as it began to fade away, the darkness vanished and Lucy thought she saw an ethereal figure of Simon, standing before them. "Erza….thank you for setting me free. I will always remember you…" he stated, a smile on his face as the figure faded from sight, leaving them standing alone in the room, surrounded by shattered ice and facing Ankhersam in the wake of the destruction of their old friend.

 **Trying to write this chapter made me realize how few dead allies Fairy Tail has. I wanted to use someone close to all of them...but Simon was really the only character that came to mind. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! For those of you wondering, after some thought, I have decided that I will be taking a bit of a break from writing fanfiction after the completion of this story, and Guardians of Aincrad (if any of you read that crossover as well). Both are nearly finished, so I thought I'd at least stick it out until they were completed. After that, I will be focusing on school for a while until things relax a bit more. My other stories will be on a temporary hiatus as a result, but I do plan on coming back at some point. Thank you all for the kind words, it real does mean a lot. Also, Aessire feel free to let me know when you finish making your account! That way, I can reply much sooner to your reviews (I really don't mind the length. The detail really helps, so I can see where I need to improve in my writing and where I am doing well.).**

 **Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

 **Just a warning, this chapter is going to be a bit darker than the previous ones.**

Ankhseram did not seem upset or pleased with their victory, simply standing as they stood, all of them feeling tense after their battle. "Congratulations, you have proven yourselves capable of at least understanding the most valuable lesson I have to teach. Everything, even the things we love, must ultimately come to an end. As agreed, I shall lift the curses of your friends, and leave you wizards in charge of ensuring that they no longer tamper with the balance of life and death." Ankhseram stated, closing her eyes briefly, focusing for a moment. All of them could sense a huge increase in magic power from her, realizing that she was using her power. Slowly, it began to fade, leaving her staring at them calmly.

"Wait…is that it?" Natsu asked, having expected something a bit more from her after the trial. The girl frowned, glancing back at him with narrowed eyes.

She watched them for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest as her gaze flickered between Wendy and Natsu. "Did you fail to see the true purpose of your trial? Perhaps it was not clear…you seem to have learned little from your fight now that I gaze into your eyes." Staring at him, Ankhseram seemed to think for a moment. "If you did not learn your lesson, then I cannot honor our agreement. Passing my trial is not so simple as succeeding in a simple fight."

With a slight frown, Ankhseram sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead. Meanwhile, Lucy was staring at her with wide eyes. "Wait…are you saying you're breaking your promise? You said you'd let us all go if we defeated your champion! We won the fight, didn't we?" She just wanted to go home. There were friends waiting for them, and she didn't want to remain here much longer.

Tilting her head, Ankhseram narrowed her eyes. "The agreement was that I would free Mavis and Zeref for finishing that trial. For leaving this realm, you must truly embrace the lesson behind my trial. Now that you are aware of what I'm testing…matters have become more difficult. It appears as if I may need aid in properly creating this trial for you."

"Simon was a dear friend of mine! How could you possible treat his death like it means nothing to me?" Erza sounded furious as she approached the god. Her red hair was behind her as she clenched her hands into fists, her eyes watery as she glared at Ankhseram.

Gray touched her arm, shaking his head slightly. "Yelling won't change anything, Erza. You've seen how this god works. She doesn't understand honor…she isn't like Fairy Tail and she doesn't care about throwing our loved ones deaths in our faces."

Observing them, Ankhseram slowly began to smile, shaking her head. "Ah, perhaps I don't need assistance. There is a far better way of testing you…one that solves two issues with one simple act. Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvel…you two should not exist, and therefore, should be dead in this era. If the rest of you can claim their lives and prove that you understand the value of balance in this world, then I shall grant you passage back to your world."

A ragged gasp tore through Lucy's throat, as her eyes spun towards Natsu. Both dragon slayers were staring at Ankhseram with wide eyes, their jaws open in surprise and confusion. However, Wendy slowly recovered and gazed towards the god with determined brown eyes, pleading for a different answer. "But..Natsu hasn't done anything wrong! He's a loyal friend, he fights for what is right. How can you…how can you say that's wrong? I mean…that's what we're supposed to do, isn't it? I protect the people I care about, and so do Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards. It's human nature to want our friends to live…" She blinked for a few moments, before biting her lip and turning away.

With an impassive gaze, the child stared her down, despite the fact that the dragon slayer wasn't even meeting her eyes. "This only proves my point further. This desperation to cling to life…it is the very thing that creates so much extra work for me. Humans, seeking immortality. Humans, seeking to resurrect the dead. Humans, seeking to kill an enemy. All of these things bring about imbalances in the world, and for that reason, I must impede my lessons unto everyone I encounter. My challenge still stands. If any of you ever wish to return home, you must kill Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvel."

A shiver ran through Lucy. She gripped her arms tightly, swallowing as she saw her comrades all glaring at the god in rage. It was a horrible trial…yet, she didn't quite have it in her to hate the god. For some reason, Lucy could see that this child really didn't care if anyone lived or died. It was just work to her, and from that mindset, Natsu being alive was really just a setback for her job. The thought made Lucy's stomach churn, but it didn't mean she hated Ankhseram for performing a necessary task. If anything, she found a strange respect for the god, since she was capable of letting go of something that Lucy thought was more valuable than anything in the world. Ankhseram was able to let go of the value of life…and Lucy didn't know if anyone from her guild would be able to do the same.

"You're insane if you think any of us are turning on our friends!" Gray glared harshly at the god. "Didn't you push us through some trial to test our bonds? Of all the people to do this to us, I didn't expect it to be someone who understood that Fairy Tail always protects its own, and we never back down. I don't care if you're immortal, I'll find a way to kill you before I attack flame brain over here."

The god didn't even move, but Lucy felt a sudden change in the room. The emptiness suddenly seemed to be filled with a strange aura, almost magical but not quite. Something cold wrapped around her waist, making Lucy shriek slightly and glance towards her friends. Gray was being held back by what looked like white strands of mist, snaring around the bodies of Erza, Happy, Natsu, Charle, and Wendy too. "This is the energy of the dead. It can take any form I wish, and moves upon my command. Fighting me is not advised, since I can make them kill you if I wish. In fact, it would be a far simpler method of achieving my goal, though that would leave me with nothing to use to test you with."

Narrowing her gaze at them, she lifted her hand into the air. "In fact, perhaps it could move this trial along a bit." The strands suddenly released Lucy, letting her stand normally after stumbling slightly from the lack of pressure. By her side, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Charle seemed to be released as well. However, the white strands seemed to tighten around Wendy and Natsu, wrapping around their arms and legs and forcing them to stand in front of their allies.

"What the hell is with this crap? Damn it, I'm gonna burn it off and go after you next, Ankhseram!" Natsu looked enraged, flames now dancing in his fists as the string-like strands threw him forward. Behind him, the child looked darkly gleeful as the dragon slayer's momentum pushed him towards his friends. With wide eyes, Lucy dove to the side, seeing Erza and Gray go the other direction to avoid Natsu.

Lucy thought she was out of the way, but at that moment, Wendy came flying towards her as well. Rolling over, she dodged the blue-haired wizard, hearing the younger girl shriek as her body moved without her control. "Kill your friends, Fairy Tail wizards. Prove to me that you understand the value of death…and that all living things, even the ones we love, must perish."

"Lucy, get out of the way!" Natsu's shout dragged her attention away from the god. Ankhseram had moved away from chasing Natsu after Erza and gray, and was now pushing him towards her. She didn't react soon enough, however. As she moved to stand and rush out of the way, Natsu's leg shot upward and slammed into her back. Gasping, Lucy was sent flying back onto the ground, kneeling before the god for a brief moment. That was when she felt Natsu grab her from behind, pulling her to her feet. "I can't…stop it! Damn it, what the hell is this stuff anyway?"

With a glare, Ankhseram frowned. "I told you, it is the energy of the dead. Destroy it if you like, in reality it is simply the souls of those that have passed on from your world. They are endless in quantity…and I can alter it enough to finitely control your movements, even down to the smallest movement of a single strand of hair."

Turning her head, Lucy gazed back at Natsu for proof. Now, even more web-like strands wrapped around various parts of his body. Thicker bands wrapped around his arms and shoulders, with smaller, nearly invisible ones stretching around his fingers. The god was using them like puppets, and it made Lucy horrified to watch.

The strands pulled again, making Natsu grimace as his arms lifted into the air, with Lucy still in his grip. She was thrown across the room, groaning in pain as her arm scraped against the rough floor of the building. "Lucy!" Gray shouted out for her, his eyes wide before a glare took its place. "Damn it…we really don't have a choice. Don't make me fight you, Natsu, I don't want to do this."

"Are you blind, ice princess? I'm not trying to hurt Lucy!" Natsu still had enough control to argue against them, but Lucy wondered if even that would work.

As if that wasn't enough, Wendy came back in full force at that moment. Ankhseram sent the girl running towards Erza, while Wendy stared in terror at the requip wizard. "No, please! I don't want to hurt my friends." There were tears in her eyes as he hand lifted, clenched into a fist. She slammed it into Erza's cheek, while the scarlet haired woman focused on Natsu rather than her. Erza turned back towards Wendy for a moment and rubbed her cheek, blinking for a moment. "I'm sorry…" Wendy's eyes attempted to plead with Erza.

Watching them, Lucy felt a jagged pain tear through her chest. This wasn't right. They were all friends, meant to stay together. Was any of this really worth it? All they were trying to do was help their enemy…a man none of them really knew. Zeref was a mystery to the entire world, known for creating demons and killing thousands. She didn't want the weight of these deaths on her shoulders….and that thought made her gaze harden. Zeref suffered this way far longer than she had. His curse forced him to kill. Likely, Zeref had friends at one point too, she realized. Just like them, Ankhseram had forced him to kill them.

Rising to her feet, Lucy shakily held out a hand with one of her keys in her grasp. "I'm sorry…but I see it now." Tears were in her eyes, as she slammed them shut, drawing on her magic. "Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!" With that, a small girl with pink hair and golden horns appeared before her. "Please…just don't make me do this with my own hands. I have to…we have to…" She couldn't even get the words out.

"Lucy, what the hell are you doing?" Gray glared at her, grabbing her wrist tightly and leaning close to her. She didn't even know when he had moved towards her, but it didn't matter. Right now, Happy was on the run from Natsu, while Wendy faced off against Erza. Everyone was acting on the defensive, but no one would win that way. This battle would wage on endlessly…just like Zeref's curse did.

Turning towards him, she brokenly sobbed and attempted smile. "We're just like him…like Zeref." Gray only blinked in shock, not understanding her words. "In this realm, we might as well be cursed. There isn't another choice…if we don't fight, we'll all die ourselves. Do you really want Natsu and Wendy to live with the guilt of knowing they had killed us?" She remembered what Natsu made her promise before. He didn't want her to sacrifice herself for him, and as much as it pained her to do so, she would give him his wish.

Grimacing, Gray turned towards their friends once more. Natsu had just been forced to launch a punch towards Happy, and now the cat was crying as he slumped against the wall of the room. In the battle between Wendy and Erza, the scarlet haired woman seemed unwilling to draw her sword. While she was skilled at dodging, it was wearing down her energy and Wendy's attacks were still relentless. She would send punch after punch flying towards Erza, and when she finally relented, a kick was added in to attempt to break her defenses. On occasion, Erza would block with her armor, but she wasn't willing to fight.

After another moment, Natsu jumped away from Happy, turning back against Gray and Lucy. By her side, Aries glanced towards her nervously. Closing her eyes, Lucy wrapped her arms around her waist and felt the moisture running down her cheeks. "Aries…try not to hurt Natsu too much. I'm so sorry…" She covered her mouth, opening her gaze to see Natsu's black eyes locked on her own.

"It's okay, Luce. We'll figure this out, I promise. Just don't let her make me hurt you until then, okay?" Natsu gave her a weak grin, even as his fist raised into the air. She nodded, trying to give him one of her own as Aries moved to defend her.

The ram looked a bit afraid herself as she lifted a hand out towards Natsu. "I'll try. Wool Bomb!" A massive cloud of pink wool blasted out, surrounding Natsu in an instant. The dragon slayer's attack was cut off as he was sent flying back.

By her side, Gray grimaced and held his hands together, ready to attack himself. "Damn it! I'm going to kill that god for this, if it's the last thing I do." With that, he hesitated for one last moment before joining Lucy. "Ice Make: Spear!" Shots of ice danced out towards Natsu, but the dragon slayer dodged them with ease. A few of them were burned away by his magic, as he glared at the ice wizard for the attack.

Turning towards them, Erza frowned and lifted an eyebrow. "What are you planning, Lucy?" Looking away, Lucy nervously grasped her arm and bit her lip.

"I…I just realized we're trapped. I mean, this is their realm…we can't defeat Ankhseram, and we can't just dodge Wendy and Natsu forever. She has us backed into a corner…and that means she's punishing us just like she did to Zeref. Either we have to kill our comrades…or we let them kill us." A chill rushed through her again with those words, making Lucy wrap her arms around her stomach instead.

Nodding, Erza clenched her teeth together and slowly drew her sword. "I see. Then perhaps it is more merciful, to not let them deal with the guilt of our deaths on their hands." She seemed hesitant, though, her sword shaking slightly in her grip.

Glancing towards her, Gray sighed. "Think about it this way. They're dead either way, since Ankhseram claims they are disrupting some balance by being alive. If they kill us…not only will it destroy them emotionally, they also won't survive much longer."

With her eyes slammed shut and hands in fists, Lucy nodded slowly. "Natsu…he made me promise. He told me not to sacrifice myself for him…no matter how much it hurts, he would want us to survive, Erza. I can't…." She sniffle slightly, wiping away a few tears as she glanced up and saw that both Natsu and Wendy had stopped moving. They were standing on opposite sides of Ankhseram, while the child-like god smiled and clasped her hands together.

"It seems as if you've manage to grasp the idea I am presenting you with. Natsu and Wendy must die…and since you've come to understand so quickly, I will allow you one small mercy." Turning her gaze towards Natsu, Lucy gasped as the boy suddenly collapsed on the ground, motionless in an instant. In another flash, Ankhseram turned towards Wendy, and the blue haired dragon slayer followed the elder boy to the ground. "Now, I suppose I should truly congratulate you at this point. Not only have you managed to revert my punishment against Zeref and Mavis, but you have also won your freedom. Be proud, wizards of Fairy Tail, for you have learned the most important lesson of all. Every living thing, no matter how precious, always finds death in the end."

 **Thanks for the correction on the misspelling of Ankhseram's name once again! With the build-up I had been creating, Ankhseram's trial just wasn't as intense as I wanted it to be...so I've added a much more fitting version here, considering what the god does. Um...yeah, don't hate me? There really wasn't another way I could imagine this ending, and it actually does become important soon. Next chapter, we will get to see a little bit of what's going on back in Fairy Tail! Feel free to review and tell me what you think (angry reviews are expected, so please don't hate me too much!).**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

He had been waiting long enough. Zeref had set a deadline for Fairy Tail, and he had returned home to allow them peace of mind while they researched his curse. Mavis may have been capable of understanding it, but he knew that it was impossible to be ended so quickly. However, the instant it happened, everything had changed.

To be honest, he hadn't expected much of anything to come of their arrangement. Centuries of his life had been spent searching for a cure, until he decided searching for death was a better option. That was before he met Mavis, and remembered the value of life for a brief moment. However, even that reprieve came to an end, and she was gone do to his own magic just like everything else in the world. He was tired of it all, and as such, he was ready for his last resort.

It had taken quite some time to create his plan. Wars were not something he enjoyed, when they often caused so many pointless deaths. However, they were necessary to accomplish his goals. Zeref had decided that since he could not end his curse in the present, nor could he perish, he only had one other path. With a few alterations to the original design of the Eclipse Gate, he could theoretically go back and relive his life. Zeref could return to the moment everything went wrong, the day the dragons attacked. If he saved his family…he never would have gone down this dark path. As such, he created Neo Eclipse, but he realized that he needed far more power to activate it than even the R-System had required. There was only one place in the world where that kind of power could be found.

He had never wanted to be put into a situation where he had to abuse Mavis in this way. Zeref could not deny that he still loved her, even after all this time. She had won over his heart long ago, and even if she did not return his feelings, he would have done almost anything for her. Maybe that was why he had allowed Fairy Tail the chance to attempt to end his curse, though he couldn't say for certain.

As he walked through the streets of Magnolia towards the guild, he began to wonder how she would react to seeing him once more. Last time, she had been calm and defensive. It wasn't the same innocent girl he remembered, but he supposed that innocence had been lost when she realized the truth of her curse. Maybe when he sensed her presence today, it would not be to fight against him. They did have an agreement, after all. Fairy Heart was his to claim, now that the guild had failed to free him from his suffering.

Despite that, Zeref couldn't help but frown as he approached the guild hall. It didn't feel right, taking Mavis' body to use for his spell. However, he had done many things that left him feeling more guilt than anyone could possibly imagine. So many deaths were on his hands, and he had done so many terrible things. One more wasn't going to make things worse, so he pressed on, despite the reluctance he felt warring within him. This was the only way anything would change for him, and he would not back down when he was this close to success.

Pressing his hand to the wooden doors of the guild, Zeref paused for a single moment. Technically, the guild did have one more hour to accomplish their task. He was good at keeping track of technicalities; since their agreement had been struck when the sun had been nearly fallen below the horizon, they had until that moment on this day to achieve their goal. However, with the unlikeliness that they had even made progress towards freeing him, Zeref had decided to come early to claim his prize. He disliked waiting longer than necessary, and while he did have patience, his was running thin. Four hundred years was too long to suffer in this manner, and he was ready for peace regardless of the cost it took to gain that peace.

Slowly, he opened the doors to Fairy Tail and found himself walking inside. Heads turned towards him. People froze in place, even those that had simply been sitting at a table eating food. Silence slowly overtook the guild hall, while Zeref watched them calmly from the entrance. "You shouldn't be here. It isn't…" The girl with long white hair and a dark red dress began to speak, before her harsh glare softened and her eyes widened. "Wait…has it already been three months? Natsu and the others…they still haven't returned…." She looked nervous, lifting a hand to her cheek and glancing around the guild hall.

"Calm down, Mira…I'm sure they're almost finished…" The blue haired girl looked nervous as well, glancing towards Zeref. She wore a bright orange dress, and she was seated next to a large, muscular man with a long mane of black hair. "If you'd just give us…a little more time. Our friends are talking to Ankhseram right now, I know they are. They'll be back any moment, and your curse will be gone."

Frowning, Zeref lifted an eyebrow towards her. "Is that so? I find it rather hard to believe. Accessing that realm is nearly impossible, though there are a few methods to gain entry. Leaving is even more difficult, so if that is where your friends have gone, I can almost guarantee they will not be returning." Zeref had researched it at one point, when looking into finding a way to end his curse. Appealing to the one who gave it to him seemed like the simplest method, but that was before he realized that the gods needed to grant a mortal permission to leave. If he had angered one of them, there was no way of being assured that he could leave at all from that place.

"Don't sell us short just yet, Black Wizard." A short elderly man began to speak, walking forward. This was Fairy Tail's current master, and he looked quite serious as he gazed towards Zeref. "You knew our first master, and the founding members of our guild. If any outsider understands how far Fairy Tail can go when sent on a job, it would be you. The impossible does not exist in our guild, and I know that my children will be back, regardless of the challenges they may face."

Gazing at him, Zeref couldn't help but wonder how Mavis had still kept her optimism, even with so much death and despair around her. She had instilled it into this guild, but even he couldn't grasp that hope anymore. "Natsu's team is the strongest in the guild." Mira spoke again, gazing steadily at Zeref. "If anyone can succeed against the gods, it would be them."

That name made Zeref stiffen, glancing towards Mira. "Natsu?" The name was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Rather than letting the silence run on, however, Zeref clenched his hands into fists and sighed. "If he is there, you've doomed them all. Ankhseram will not be pleased to see him…not based on what I know of the god. If that wasn't enough, we did have an agreement. I gave you three months to end my curse, yet here I stand, still rejected by the world around me. Fairy Heart is mind to claim, and should you fight me, I promise you, this war will become nothing but a one-sided annihilation."

Levy rose to her feet, slamming her fist on the counter. "We're not done yet! You gave us a full three months. Based on my calculations…Natsu and his team still have two hours and fourteen minutes to free you from your curse. If you try and take Fairy Heart before then, we will fight you." Her brown eyes dared Zeref to challenge her.

By her side, Gajeel smirked and shook his head. "You said it, shrimp. If Zeref wants to take our guild's greatest treasure, he's gonna have to wait a few more minutes to make sure Salamander doesn't have what it takes to challenge a god."

The girl blushed slightly, looking away and rubbing her arm with a slight smile on her face. "I…exactly." Levy didn't seem to have anything more to add, though she was avoiding Gajeel's gaze quite well.

Shaking his head, Zeref moved into the guild and took a seat at the first table he came across. "Very well. If you insist on wasting time, then so be it. I guarantee you, those wizards will—" Something shuddered within him, making his words break off. A pain surged through his chest, almost like something burning as Zeref sucked in a sharp breath and hunched over. He clutched his robe tightly at the source of the pain, feeling his pounding heart become the center of his attention. Zeref had suffered before, and he had learned how to endure pain in silence. The slight gasp was the only noise he made, while his black eyes drifted shut as he waited for the end of the pain.

Slowly, it began to build. Energy seemed to course through him. It was different than he was used to, a brighter feeling than the death magic he had grown accustomed to. It surged through his arms and legs, feeling like it was about to burst outward when the energy suddenly left in an instant. With it, Zeref felt like all of his magic vanished in an instant, leaving him swaying and nearly collapsing in his seat. A weight fell onto his eyes, making him feel as if he had not slept in years. His body slumped slightly as he fought against it, while his hand lifted and brushed against his forehead to try and focus on determining the source of the strange feeling.

Now that he had more focus, he could more clearly feel that not all of his magic had vanished. His energy was drained, and the restless power he had grown used to rushing throughout his body was gone. His eyes widened as he dropped his hand, opening his palms and letting them rest in his lap. Staring into the lines tracing his pale skin, Zeref marveled at how they felt completely normal. There was no building energy threatening to break free, nor did his mind feel clouded by contradictory thoughts as it had been recently. Something seemed to have sharpened in his mind, even though his thoughts were dulled by exhaustion.

Lifting his gaze, Zeref stared out at the guild. Fairy Tail was observing him uncomfortable, none of them willing to resume normal activities with him here. Something was still wrong, though. His curse was broken, that much he was certain of. Natsu had done it, but he was not here. With the lack of their presence, he could only assume that Ankhseram had demanded a high cost for his freedom. After all, there was only one reason he had been cursed in the first place. Glaring harshly out at the room, Zeref let his hands close into fists once more. The god had claimed his brother in return for his freedom, and that was something Zeref would never accept. He had given up everything to have Natsu back, and Zeref wasn't about to let all of those sacrifices be for nothing.

Rising to his feet, Zeref silently moved past the wizards in the guild. He felt a hand grab his arm, making him glance towards a wizard with blond hair and a lightning bolt-shaped mark around his eye. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" The man looked ready to fight if necessary, but Zeref ripped his arm free and scowled in irritation.

"To save someone precious to me." Taking a deep breath, Zeref tried to calm himself. If he went into this irrationally, he would likely end up causing more damage than before. "In fact, I am quite certain he is precious to you as well, Fairy Tail. It seems as if for the first time in…centuries, I have been proven wrong. Your team was capable of facing the gods and freeing me…but based on their absence, they were not able to gain enough of their favor to earn passage back to our realm."

This time, they only stared at him with wide eyes as he took a step closer to the door behind the counter. He intended on moving into the basement, where Mavis' body would be found. However, as soon as he reached out for the handle of the door, it burst open. Before him, stood a familiar face, one he hadn't seen in far too long. Bright green eyes stared out of a youthful face, framed with long, blond wavy hair that reached down to the girl's ankles. Bare feet rested on the wooden floor of the guild hall, while the girl slammed into Zeref in her rush. Both of them fell to the ground, with Zeref landing on his back and frowning as his arms instinctively wrapped around Mavis in a protective embrace.

His back stung a little from the fall, but he was breathing hard as his pulse quickened from the proximity of the girl. Really, he would have reacted this way to having anyone too close to him. His first instinct was to shove her away and run for isolation. Zeref had grown use to his curse acting out at the slightest hint of care for life, and this was the one life he valued more than any other. Only his brother could compete in that aspect, but Natsu was no where near this place at the moment.

It took him a few deep breaths to calm himself, while his eyes remained tightly shut and Mavis remained in his arms, sprawled out on top of him. Zeref hadn't really considered their position while he calmed himself, but now that he focused on remembering that the dangerous energy that used to be rushing through his veins was gone, he realized just what was wrong. Mavis had yet to recover herself, and was rubbing the back of her head slightly, but Zeref immediately released his grip on her and let his hands lay flat by his sides. He had not earned her forgiveness, not in the way he had wished for it. A part of her still hated him, she had said so herself. Maybe one day, they could have a future, but not now.

Her green eyes slowly lifted, blinking a few times as she stared at him. "Zeref?" Her questioning tone made the black wizard nod silently. Glancing down at him with a frown, Mavis' cheeks gradually began to turn red. She shoved herself away from him, letting out a slight shriek and clutching her hands to her chest tightly. She seemed to be attempting to cover herself up, though Zeref frowned as he stared at the long pink gown around her body. The more he focused on it, however, the more he began to sense the magical energy around her as well. The entire outfit was simply an illusion…which meant that Mavis wasn't actually….

Shaking his head, Zeref banished those thoughts and sat back up. "Natsu…Ankhseram has Natsu. Mavis, I understand that you hate me…and I know that none of you can trust me…but please, don't let all of this be for nothing." She was the only one who might understand, the only one who ever saw good in him. "Mavis, I've given up everything for him to have a second life…even in all of my plans for ending my own life, never once did I consider letting Natsu…" He broke off, realizing that wasn't quite true. When he wished to activate Neo Eclipse, the contradictions had taken over. Since Natsu would interfere with that plan, he had wanted to destroy his own brother. The thought made him grimace, clenching his hands into fists as he looked away from Mavis.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna get our help." Cana placed a hand on her hip and moved closer to them. "First step, why don't we have a drink and start talking all of this over? Then we'll decide if we're helping you or not."

She held a mug out towards him, which Zeref stared at blankly. He didn't know what to do, but right now, he did know that he was not going to let them get in his way. Glaring at Cana, he rose to his feet, planning to attack in his anger. However, a hand touched his shoulder, making him flinch away and spin around quickly. Mavis was gazing at him steadily, her expression passive and unwavering. "Enough, Zeref. Ankhseram may have freed us both, but that does not mean all is forgiven. If you want to solve our problems, attacking Fairy Tail is not the path to take."

Staring at her, Zeref could feel the eyes of the entire guild on the two of them. "If they stand in my way…"

"We aren't your enemy!" She shouted it passionately, taking a step closer with a determined look on her face. "Fairy Tail never was your enemy, Zeref. I never wanted to hurt you…I still don't want you to suffer. I also cannot allow our own to remain in danger, trapped in this other realm that we know nothing about. So, before I agree to help you, what is your plan?"

Blinking, Zeref slowly began to see just what was happening here. He had seen Mavis lead her guild nearly a century ago, during the time when wars between magical guilds was common. Her mental capacity for strategies was unparalleled, and no one was able to defeat her when in battle. Now, he could see that part of her working. She was trying to come up with a solution, while Zeref was simply acting on the impulsive desire to get Natsu freed as soon as possible. Her methods, while likely more time consuming, would have a higher chance of success. Taking a deep breath, Zeref slowly allowed himself to nod, leaning back against the leg of one of the chairs behind him. He would work with Fairy Tail, and together, they would bring Natsu back home.

 **Thank you to the guest that reviewed, as well as the others! Next chapter, you'll get what you're looking for...so, keep reading and I hope you enjoy Zeref's reaction to arriving in the Ankhseram's realm. This chapter has a bit of fluff mixed in with it, since the last one ended up so dark. I couldn't resist the chance to add in some Zervis moments...as well as include a tiny GaLe moment for fans of that pairing (I love that pairing, but I am terrible at writing it. Unfortunately, that means I can't really manage much more than hints for that one. The same thing happens for me when I try to write Gruvia too.). I hope you enjoyed this brief insight into Zeref's POV for this story, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Lucy didn't want to be proud. All she could feel was sick. Her vision blurred, and she felt her legs give out beneath her. How could she have done that? Sure, it was only for a brief moment, but she had actually considered fighting Natsu…until he was dead. A hole tore its way through her, making her feel empty as tears streaked down her cheeks. She could feel a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't bother to look to see who it belonged to. The only thing she wanted was Natsu, but it was too late for that. It was too late for anything, in fact. There would be no more missions with her partner, no more intrusions into her home, and no more annoying comments about how weird she was. The dragon slayer who had brought her to the guild was just…gone.

Her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as a heaving weight tried to escape her body. Her chest hurt, but she couldn't stop gasping for air. Something was stopping her from breathing properly, a weight that felt like it would be impossible to remove. Lucy's throat closed up, and she felt like she didn't even deserve to stare at the faces of her friends. Lucy's idea had brought them to this. She was the one who told them to fight, that there wasn't another option. Still, this wasn't at all what she had wanted. A part of her still thought they'd find another way out of it, like they always did. Natsu had even promised her that he would…but as she stared up at him now, her tears blurred her vision yet again and all she saw was a blur of pink, black ,and white. There was no motion, unless she considered the watery illusion created by the tears in her eyes.

The hand on her shoulder seemed to tighten slightly, rubbing her back with a single finger. "Come on, Lucy. We…we've gotta get back. Fairy Tail is waiting…" Gray tried to reason with her, while Ankhseram stared at them passively.

"Your friend is correct. I am not fond of letting mortals linger in our realm, not when they've earned the right to return home." The god frowned at Lucy, shaking her head. "I will never understand why it is that you get upset over pointless matters. You understand that death comes for everyone, and you are even willing to bring yourself to be the hand that brings about death, yet you cannot accept seeing it in person."

"Shut up!" Happy surprised them all with his shout, glaring at the god as he stepped forward. "I don't want to hear you say it! Natsu's not…he can't be…Natsu is still alive. I mean, we're partners, right? He wouldn't just leave me!"

More tears flooded Lucy's eyes as she looked up at the exceed, her arms shaking. "Happy…" The cat turned towards her, his own tears joining hers. After a brief moment, he rushed over to her, flying into her arms and sobbing into her chest.

"Tell me she's lying! Lucy, don't let that god be right!" Happy was begging for something Lucy couldn't give. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the cat, pulling him tightly against her and stroking the back of his head as her own tears fell onto his hair.

"I'm so sorry…this is all my fault…" She wanted to feel otherwise, but she couldn't deny the truth.

Behind her, she felt someone smack the back of her head. She glared at the one responsible, before realizing it was Erza staring at her with a harsh glare. "Don't be a fool! Natsu cared for you, he would not want…he wouldn't want any of us…" Her hand was clenched into a fist, but Lucy could see her arm shaking. Erza was trying to find the comforting words to say, but as she closed her eyes and glanced off towards the wall, Lucy saw the glimmer of a tear falling from her eye. "He would want us to return home." She finally finished with that, though her words were stiff and a bit shaky.

Away from them all, Charle was staring with wide eyes at Wendy's fallen form. Looking up towards her, Lucy suddenly felt even worse. Natsu had been her entire focus, and seeing Charle now reminded her that he wasn't the only friend she had lost. How could she have not been mourning over Wendy as well? Was she a horrible person? Wendy was her friend too, so she should be crying for both of them. Covering her mouth with her hand, Lucy only shook her head and turned away from everyone again.

"You're a monster…Wendy never wanted to hurt anyone!" Charle shouted out against the god with pained eyes. Ankhseram remained impassive, simply taking a seat with a sigh.

"Inform me when you are ready to leave. Be foolish for as long as you need, I shall still be here to escort you when you are finished." The god looked bored, leaning her head against her palm as she observed them silently after she spoke.

Looking towards the other exceed, Happy sniffled and began to squirm in Lucy's grip. She released him, letting him walk over to the other cat and touch her arm. "Charle…what are we going to do? Natsu and Wendy…we don't have anyone anymore. Fairy Tail might be our home…but without them…" Happy sounded so lost, and glancing towards them, Lucy saw that even Charle had no answer for him.

"I should have seen this coming…my premonitions have allowed me to prevent disaster before, so why didn't they come now?" Charle looked furious, gazing down at her paws. "I was supposed to protect Wendy! When I needed my power the most, it failed me. I'm so useless…we both are."

Happy flinched at her words, pulling back and blinking away a few tears. "Useless? I wasn't…Natsu didn't see me as useless…" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

Crawling forward, Lucy sniffled and joined the two of them. "Neither of you are." She wiped at her face, still feeling more tears falling on her slightly drier cheeks. "Natsu…he cared about you so much, Happy. I don't think he would have ever wanted to leave you. And Charle….you were everything to Wendy. She knew you since she was just a child, and we all know how hard you fought to keep her safe. Don't blame yourself…I was the one who pushed us all to fight…I was the one who didn't see another path…" A choked sob cut off her words, as both exceed moved closer to her. She felt their paws cover her marked hand, but it wasn't enough. She clenched both of her hands into fists on her lap, feeling tears drop onto the backs of them as she cried even harder.

Suddenly, a new energy seemed to enter the room. Lucy would have paid more attention, but at the moment, she didn't care if Ankhseram decided they had wasted too much of her time. Lucy would accept death right now, if it meant she could see Natsu again. However, that wasn't what was happening. The god rose to her feet, her eyes widening for a moment before they hardened into a harsh glare. "Fools. Another mortal, attempting to break into our realm. Perhaps this time Hachiman will guide them around…" However, that wasn't what appeared to be the case.

A massive swirling vortex opened up within the room. It was black in color, with streaks of white dancing around in a spiraling form. From within, two figures appeared. Both of them collapsed on the ground, gasping slightly and crouching for a moment. Blinking, Lucy stared at them in shock. She knew both of them, but she had never imagined seeing either of them here. Zeref and Mavis had arrived, though something felt different about them than the last time Lucy had seen them.

Ankhseram had a different reaction. Her gaze harshened into a fierce glare. She stepped closer to both of them, scowling in irritation. "The two of you have interfered far too much in my work. Meddling in affairs best left alone, and now intruding into our realm. Tell me, just how many discretions do you expect me to pardon?"

Staring into the god's gaze, Zeref rose to his feet and met her glare. "I don't expect any form of pardon, nor do I expect forgiveness. I know full-well the things I've done, yet I do not feel an ounce of regret." Slowly, the man's black eyes seemed to harden. "All I do feel…is the desire to take back what is mine. Punish me if you wish, but I've earned the right to have my brother by my side."

Smiling, Ankhseram stepped aside, letting both of them get a view of the wizards in the room. Both Wendy and Natsu remained motionless on the ground, while Lucy was hunched over on the ground with Happy and Charle by her sides. Erza stood just behind her, her arms folded over her chest as she attempted to fight back her own tears. Gray was simply glaring at everything, using anger to hide his pain. "Fairy Tail wizards, I do hope you remember our agreement. If you cannot—" Her words were cut off as a fist slammed into her chest.

All of them stared with wide eyes at Zeref, who had just launched an attack on the god of death. "Stay out of my way." With that, Zeref strode over towards Natsu's still form, crouching down on the ground.

Blinking, Lucy realized what he was trying to do. This was what Ankhseram made them promise to stop…but Lucy didn't know if she wanted to stop it or not. Still, she moved on instinct to rest by Zeref's side. "You…you can't. She told us…she would curse all of us if you interfered with the balance again." Zeref blinked at her, his gaze widening as his hand remained hovering over Natsu's body.

Slowly, it clenched into a fist and his face turned towards Ankhseram slowly. Behind him, Mavis moved to join by his side. "I see. I had hoped this would be simpler…but it seems as if a war truly is necessary." Rising to his feet, Zeref held an arm out towards Mavis. "Activate it now, Mavis. If the gods wish for a war," A dark smile flickered over the black wizard's face. "then I will gladly oblige."

Nodding, Mavis stood tall by his side as a bright white light exploded around both of them. The entire room was ensnared by the light, forcing Lucy to shield her eyes and look away. Her other comrades did the same, though Lucy was still attempting to see somewhat over her arm. Squinting, she could spot Zeref and Mavis still united in the center of the room. However, they looked different than before. Zeref's black hair had transformed completely, becoming a golden white that spiked around in a manner similar to Natsu's hair. Behind him, golden light flared out almost like wings, as his black robes burned away into a much lighter, white outfit to match his new appearance. Coming from him, Lucy sensed an immense magical aura that made it hard for her to even breath, let alone rise to her feet.

Beside him, a similar aura existed. Mavis' transformation wasn't quite as drastic as Zeref's, though it was present. Her hair had shortened, becoming straight and ending just at the end of her chin. Her dress had transformed into a more tight-fitting white gown, with golden thread embroidering the edges. A single golden bow rested in her hair, while the wing-like head band seemed to have vanished from sight. Instead, golden wings much like Zeref's rested behind her back as she faced off against Ankhseram, her glare harsh and unforgiving. That glare made Lucy spot the strange sight on both of them, the fact that both of their eyes had turned completely red as they stared down the god.

"We will not interfere, Ankhseram. However, if you wish to avoid a war against us…you will bring them back and allow all of us to leave." Mavis' calm voice seemed to echo around the room, filled with a resonating power.

White, mist-like strands began to appear once more as Ankhseram focused on them. "Power such as this does not frighten me. I am—"

A dark laugh came from Zeref as he shook his head. "Immortal? Well, this is a power created from immortality….an endless magic that can bring about an endless torment. Perhaps we cannot kill you, but we can torture you for all of eternity. While in this state, our bodies heal at an incredible rate and our power is endless. Fairy Heart, the unnatural magic established because of your own folly, Ankhseram. Perhaps next time you will consider the repercussions of creating the ultimate contradiction."

Ankhseram stared at them, narrowing her eyes. "That isn't possible. I eliminated your curse, Fairy Heart is no more as a result."

Gazing into the child-like god's eyes, Mavis shook her head. "No, because Fairy Heart is much more than your curse. Yes, your power had a role in its creation, but it cannot be taken away solely at your discretion. When your curse combined with the power of the preservation spell around me, and the magic already contained within my body, Fairy Heart was born. You cannot eliminate it without destroying me, and in my current state, even you don't have the power to kill me."

Taking a step back, Ankhseram scowled and launched an attack anyway. The misty strands snaked out towards both of them, but as soon as the energy neared Mavis and Zeref, it was swallowed by the golden light emanating from both of them. Trying again, this time the god sent an entire cloud of the mist towards them. It fell down like a wave, dropping from the ceiling and onto the people below. All Mavis did was lift her gaze, and a burst of golden light shot out towards the mist and pierced through it. Golden light snaked out in strands at first, tainting the white energy before the cloud exploded in a burst, raining down in droplets of white and gold magic. Lucy felt one hit her cheek, but it was harmless now that it had mixed with the power of Fairy Heart.

"Once again, we shall offer you a chance. I shall refrain from interfering in your work in the future, as well as stop our attack now, if you bring back the allies of ours that you killed earlier and allow all of us to return unharmed. That is within your power, Ankhseram, and if you do not agree, we will tear this realm apart entirely." There was no humor in Zeref's gaze, nor was there a hint of any mercy being allowed. Lucy leaned back, afraid of just what this man was capable of for the first time. Like this, she could see how he earned his title as the darkest wizard in all of history. With Mavis by his side, he was somehow even more terrifying than he was by himself. The small girl should have made him seem weaker, but she was just as powerful as he was.

Grimacing, Ankhseram gazed at them for a moment before slowly clenching her hands into fists. She gazed down at the bodies of Natsu and Wendy, scowling for a moment before nodding a single time. "You leave me with no other choice. Our realm must live on, regardless of the cost." With that, the god raised her hand, closing her eyes for a moment. Energy surged through the air, making Lucy pause and stare with wide eyes in front of her. She was too afraid to hope, but it still didn't stop her eyes from locking on the form of Natsu on the ground, waiting for some sign of life.

When Natsu's arm twitched slightly, Lucy froze. Her eyes widened, a slight intake of breath echoing in the room as she waited for more. Another movement, this time his arm bending slightly. His hand braced itself on the ground, while something seemed to lock up within Lucy. She had wanted this so badly, but she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A hand tore away from hers, but she didn't bother to pay much attention to the blue blur now flying through the air, rushing towards Natsu. Even when Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder, crying happily and reuniting with his partner, Lucy still didn't move.

The dragon slayer frowned, glancing towards her for a moment. "Hey, Luce. What happened?" Her arms shook, and even though her mouth opened, she couldn't find the air to speak. "You're crying." That was accented with a slight glare, his gaze flickering around the room. Eventually, his eyes landed on Zeref and narrowed. "Did he do something to you? I'll make him pay if he hurt you, Lucy, I promise."

His words brought a smile to her face, and she slowly shook her head. Natsu got up to his feet, walking over towards her and crouching down in front of her face. He observed her closely, inspecting her expression. However, Lucy didn't want him to just sit there and stare at her. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck, burying her head into the scarf at his neck and breathing in his scent. Natsu smelled like charcoal and trees, an odd combination that somehow worked for the boy. Closing her eyes, Lucy inhaled again, never wanting to imagine living without this smell again. For the first time, she felt like she understood Natsu's instinctive nature to smell everything all the time. It was a comforting aspect of everyone, one that Lucy just hadn't noticed before.

She felt Natsu rub her back, though his gaze lifted and focused on the god still observing them with a glare. Across the room, Wendy was sitting up, rubbing her head gently. By her side, Charle was fussing over her, asking questions to make sure the girl really was okay. Everything seemed to have been undone, but Lucy just couldn't imagine things going so easily, not with Ankhseram.

The god gazed over at them, her expression blank as Zeref and Mavis slowly reverted back into their former forms. She turned towards Natsu, crossing her arms over her chest with a sigh. "Consider yourself lucky, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvel. If it were not for your friends' capability of understanding how delicate the balance may be, I would have done everything in my power to destroy you both. You do not belong in the world, neither of you should exist, however, you two are necessary to keep Zeref on the right path. It is the lesser of two evils, perhaps the only time I have been unsure of which path to take." Ankhseram pushed passed them, beginning to walk down a hallway that had been hidden off to the side of the room. Lucy watched for a moment, before the god gestured for them to follow.

All of them continued moving on in silence. Lucy clung tightly to Natsu's side, never wanting to let go of him again after everything they had been through. "Natsu…you're not mad, are you?" Her voice was quiet, pitched low so only he could hear.

The dragon slayer blinked at her, frowning. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because…it's my fault." Lucy rubbed her arm, glancing towards the ground. "I told the others…I was the one who thought we didn't have a choice. But…we always have a choice, Natsu. I chose to attack you…I chose to give in, and follow Ankhseram's plan…because of me, you…for a moment, you were…she had…" Lucy couldn't even say it, with more tears threatening to form again.

Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing her close to his side as they walked. "You did what you had to, Luce. I'm not going to be mad at you for defending yourself. Besides, you never join us in the spars back at the guild. It was kinda fun to see you like that. I mean, I think you're the only person at the guild that I haven't fought, Lucy." He paused for a moment, considering that fact.

Already seeing where it was going, Lucy pulled back and shook her head. "No way, I am not fighting with you when we get back, Natsu. We're a team, and that's not how I treat my friends."

Grinning, Natsu laughed and shook his head. "You're weird, Lucy. But I like you, anyway."

Behind him, Happy smiled and nodded brightly. "Aye! Lucy's weirdness is a good kind of weird."

There was a brief moment of silence, with only their footsteps sounding around them. Lucy saw Natsu glancing towards Zeref on occasion, frowning and studying the black haired wizard. "You know…he's the reason you came back." Natsu glanced at her with a frown. "I don't know how they entered this realm, but he fought with everything he had to make sure you stayed alive, Natsu. I don't entirely know if he's good or bad…but he does care about you, in his own way."

The dragon slayer nodded, but he remained lost in thought as they traveled through the god's home. Stopping in front of a door, Ankhseram turned to face them one last time. It was the only object they had seen with color, a deep gold that reminded Lucy of the collar on Zeref's robe. Come to think of it, this entire realm seemed to match him well, just as dark and gloomy as he was at times.

"This is it?" Gray asked, staring at the door while Ankhseram nodded.

"Indeed, this is the exit to our realm, the only door that will lead you back to your world. I will wait here until you have passed through, for I cannot allow a single one of you to remain." Ankhseram told them, stepping aside and watching them carefully. "And as for you, Black Wizard, don't think that I will forget your actions today. Step out of line, even in the slightest, and my wrath will come slashing down once more. Be grateful I haven't returned your curse already, for forcing my hand in resurrecting your brother yet again." Lucy nodded, glancing over at Natsu as she began to step forward, pulling him along with her. The black wizard in question only gave the god a dark smile, shaking his head before pushing past her towards the door.

Glancing one last time back towards the black and white realm of the gods, Lucy let herself shudder one last time before walking out. They may have learned important lessons here, but the memory of Natsu's death would haunt her for quite some time. At least he would stay by her side, always comforting her when she grew fearful of losing him once more.

Before long, the others joined her in walking through the door. They all found themselves back in Magnolia, though none of them knew how long they had been gone for. The sun was shining brightly above them, an amazing sight to see after being in the dark for so long. Together, their group stood just outside the doors of Fairy Tail's guild hall, glancing up at the sign with smiling faces. The only one not smiling was Zeref, but it was becoming quite clear that he just didn't smile much. However, Lucy was not expecting the expression that actually was on his face. His shoulders seemed to have slumped slightly, and he released a deep breath and let his eyes close.

"Finally….it is over. I can feel it….it is strange, I thought I would feel…happier, when the curse left me. Oddly, it is much the same…though I am grateful nonetheless. It still just doesn't feel…real, I suppose." he stated. Zeref slowly lifted his gaze towards the sky, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Thank you, Mavis. You are the one who made this possible." he stated, smiling over at her.

"Hey, Mavis wasn't the one who took on the gods to free you, Zeref. That was all done by us, you should give us some credit too." Lucy stated, a bit irritated that he was too focused on Mavis to even care. Still, he nodded towards her, smiling slightly as he glanced around the guild.

"Yes, I suppose that is the case. My dear brother did bring me peace, just as I always knew he would." Zeref stated, watching as Natsu grinned at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Of course I did! Just don't go around messing with bringing the dead back to life again, Ankhseram seemed really upset over that." he told Zeref, watching the black wizard nod, not even hesitating to agree.

"Of course, my only reason for creating life over these many years was in search of a being strong enough to destroy me. Without the curse, I no longer am the monster that needs to be destroyed. I can live a normal life….grow old, and finally pass on from this world." He sounded as if that realization had just struck him now. His black eyes were a bit distant and unfocused, but Lucy could see the light in them that Zeref didn't notice quite yet.

With that in mind, even if it was a bit of a darker outlook on the future, Zeref began to go his own way. Mavis watched as he began to turn away from the guild, smiling at them as he did so. "Zeref, I have something to say before you go. Though you may not feel this way, to me, you were always a part of the guild. If you had not helped, Fairy Tail never would have existed, and for that, I need to say a few words." Mavis stated, stepping forward towards him as he began to leave. He stopped turning towards her with a slight smile on his face, letting her speak.

"Now that you are leaving us, you must promise to never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live." she began, surprising them all with what she was going through. She was treating Zeref as a full-on member, giving him the rules for leaving the guild.

Natsu grinned over at him, happy to give his brother these rules. After all, even if they separated today, one day, he knew they would meet again. Lucy moved to stand next to Mavis, however, interrupting before Natsu could speak. "You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain." Lucy stated, joining their first master as she smiled.

It was Natsu who finished the send off, the last one to speak to his brother before he left the guild. "Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." Lucy had saved that line for him, the most inspirational part that Zeref needed to hear. Coming from his brother, Lucy hoped he would actually listen and find meaning in those words.

Zeref stared at Natsu, smiling as he nodded towards him, his eyes closing. "Thank you…my dear friends. It has been so long since I have been able to think of anyone that way…I promise you, one day I will return. On that day, I will celebrate with you, and truly become a part of your family here." he told them.

They all had faith in Zeref, knowing that he had other business to deal with. After everything he went through, none of them would ever imagine him doing something to regain his curse. He was free, and so was the world from his dark reign of terror. Even if they went their separate ways, Natsu knew Zeref would always be welcome back at Fairy Tail. After all, he still had to go on a job with his brother, to show him what being in a guild was all about. With Lucy here with him, they could wait for as long as it took to see him again, and look forward to a brighter future.

 **So, I'm in huge need of that break now. A friend of mine that also writes on this site just talked to me...showing me that they were getting death threats from reviewers on this site. It has me kind of intimidated, and grateful that my readers haven't done anything of a similar nature. Even with the lowish number of reviews, you guys are awesome for at least staying positive, so for that, I'm glad to have you readers out there. So, I am doing my best to finish up Guardians of Aincrad ASAP, so I can calm down and just relax a bit more. I hope you enjoyed the ending to this story, though! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
